Serena, la princesa
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Darien debe casarse, su madre tiene su candidata Beryl, pero él se enamora de Serena y decide casarse con ella a pesar de las protestas de su madre. Un fic de Serena y Darien, de amor, romance disfrutenlo, al fin el gran final.
1. Anunciando un compromiso

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Summary**: El joven Rey Darién debe de buscar esposa porque así lo dispone el protocolo real. Su autoritaria madre, Sofía, ya tiene a "la candidata ideal" la princesa Beryl, por lo conciertan una cita para que se conozcan y se anuncie el compromiso, pero nadie contaba que la inquieta hermana de Beryl, la encantadora princesa Serena quien conoce a Darién de manera casual. Este queda prendado de la joven alegre que prefiera los paseos por el bosque y el patinaje a la pomposidad y protocolo de la corte, y a pesar de las adversidades y en contra de la voluntad de su madre, pretende casarse con ella para que le ayude a gobernar el reino del Dorado. Romance, aventura y drama rodeará la vida y el amor de esta pareja.

**Capitulo 1. Anunciando un compromiso**

En la ducado del milenio de plata, del reino de la luna vivía la Familia Tsukino formada por el duque Kenji Tsukino, amoroso con su familia le gustaba la caza, la pesca, el boliche y la buena comida acompañada con una cerveza, la duquesa Ikuko, esposa de Kenji y prima lejana de Sofía la reina madre del Reino Dorado, dedicada al hogar y al cuidado y la educación de sus hijos: Beryl, Serena, y Sammy. Beryl de 20 años, pelirroja, de modales finos y delicados, pero demasiado egoísta, sólo le importaban las comodidades y los lujos. Serena de 16 años, rubia, con ojos azules, aunque educada para la vida social que le demandaba su nivel social, prefería una vida tranquila lejos del protocolo real, era querida por todos los súbditos de su padre debido a su grande y noble corazón, su pasión era el patinaje artístico así como cuidar a sus animales de su pequeño zoológico, y por último Sammy el heredero del ducado, de pelo castaño, a sus 14 años se preparaba para todas las responsabilidades que algún día debería llevar sobre sus hombros.

La familia real del Reino Dorado, el reino más importante de ese tiempo, estaba conformado por sus majestades Sofía y Armando Chiba, padres de Darién y Seiya. La reina madre Sofía siempre había sido y era una mujer dominante, le gustaba que se cumpliera su voluntad, había abdicado al trono y obligado a su esposo a hacerlo para que Darién pudiera ser el Rey. Darién un joven pelinegro, alto, apuesto, de ojos azul profundo como el mar, consciente de las responsabilidades del reino y de los peligros que había se propuso formar alianza con los reinos vecinos para conservar la paz y evitar futuras guerras. Seiya un joven de 17 años, de estatura media, de ojos azules, un poco "rebelde" por que traía el cabello largo, agarrado por una coleta.

Nuestra historia empieza cuando el príncipe heredero, mejor dicho el Rey Darién Chiba está por cumplir sus 22 años y tiene que comprometerse precisamente el día de su cumpleaños.

En salón real, se encuentra ocupado en su escritorio mirando los pendientes se encuentra el futuro rey, un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules que con sólo mirarlo caen rendidas muchas mujeres, de gran porte, y según las jóvenes casaderas (y hasta las casadas) que está guapísimo, tan absorto estaba en su trabajo que escuchó entrar a su madre

Darién, es urgente que hablemos, ¿tienes un momento para mí?

Ah!, perdón madre, no te escuché entrar –dijo levantando los ojos para ver a su madre - Perdón, ¿Qué decía usted, madre? – mientras se paraba para besar la mano de su progenitora

Que si tienes un momento para mí, es urgente que hablemos

Para usted siempre Estoy a tus órdenes, querida madre

Pero por favor, no tras tu escritorio, acércate, lo que vamos a hablar es algo personal, ven sentémonos allá - mientras lo conducía a un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en el salón

Con mucho gusto –siguió a su madre y una vez sentados, la reina Sofía le dijo:

Tu sabes que siempre me he preocupado por tu bienestar y mis consejos te los he dicho por tu bien

Por supuesto que lo sé, madre, no tiene por que decírmelo

Tu sabes que renuncié al trono, para que tu pudieras ocupar el trono, es decir, le devolví su rey al Reino Dorado, ahora es mi deber darle al Rey una esposa digna de él

¿Me está pidiendo que me case?

Así es Darién, en todos los reinos vecinos hay princesas casaderas, ya muchos de ellos me han tanteado el terreno, el rechazarlos, puede llevarnos a conflictos políticos

Pero… no sabría con quien comprometerme sin ofender algún reino

Por eso he decidido por ti, he realizado una elección que no ofende ni favorece a ningún reino

Querida mamá, hasta ahora he agradecido todos sus consejos y las iniciativas, pero ¿no cree que en este asunto tan importante yo debería realizar la elección?

Por supuesto, hijo mío, aunque considera mi elección, te puedo asegurar que la joven que será tu esposa y reina del Reino Dorado tiene todas las virtudes que pudieras desear, es joven, bonita, de una familia respetable,

Pero no la conozco – dijo Darién con tono muy serio

Por supuesto, en Dreamtown hace cinco años, es Beryl, la hija de mi prima Ikuko, y por desgracia del Duque Kenji del Milenio de Plata, - esto último porque a su majestad Sofía no le caía bien el Señor Tsukino, debido a su carácter alegre y despreocupado

Qué curioso – respondió Darién con una sonrisa en los labios, de todos los de esa familia único que recuerdo es al "tío Kenji", y por cierto es un buen recuerdo

Después de la plática, Darién se quedo en el salón, pensando, - no deseo casarme, no recuerdo a Beryl, sin embargo sé que es necesario por el bien del reino, puede que este casamiento no sea un gran "sacrificio", como bien dicen la mayoría de los reyes cuando se nace son privilegios estos traen consigo grandes responsabilidades, por lo que es mi deber

En otra parte del castillo Sofía, se sentaba a escribirle a su prima Ikuko, comunicándole sus planes e invitándola a ella y a su hija Beryl a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo, el día 3 de agosto, donde se comunicaría el compromiso matrimonial – espero que este frente a su computador cuando le llegue este correo electrónico (email) y diciendo oprimió enviar

Continuará…


	2. Un Carta

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

_Le agradezco los review de: midmoon85, patty ramirez de chiba, laurapotterweasley,Mikiamoe Malfoy Feltom, Kamagatha, Hehra, Goordita, Isa1181. _

_como comentaron algunas la historia se basa en la trilogía de las peliculas de Sissi. Espero les guste la adaptación, por lo pronto los capitulols son algo corto, espero poder alargarlos. Una de mis ideas es incluir a la mayoría de los personajes principales de Sailor Moon._

_Tratare de subir un capitulo por semana, en caso de que pueda subiré 2_

_Les dejo con un mini capitulo_

**Capitulo 2. Una carta **

Mientras tanto en el hogar del duque Tsukino, Padre e Hijo estaban junto al lago con el que colindaba su casa, pescando, aunque llevaban un buen tiempo, no habían atrapado ninguno, justo en el momento, que pica uno, se escucha voz a lo lejos

- Kenji, Sammy, es hora de comer – le decía en voz alta mamá Ikuko, desde la puerta trasera, al oírla con el susto sueltan la caña de pescar y se le escapa el pez, con cara de decepción le dice Kenji a su hijo: - Vamos Sammy acompañemos a tu madre a la mesa, - mientras se dirigían a la casa, una vez en el comedor, le piden al mayordomo que sirva el almuerzo

- Tomás, ya puede servir – dice Ikuko, - por favor Kenji, Sammy quítense su sombrero para comer – esto último por que traían puestos su sombreros de pesca.

Un momento más tarde trae Tomás los alimentos y los deposita en la mesa,

- Salchichas que rico, ¿será que alcancen? – comenta Kenji, mientras cuenta las salchichas y pone algunas en su plato, por supuesto sin utilizar los cubiertos, de igual manera lo imitó Sammy

- Kenji, comes como un ramplón

- Pero Ikuko, es sabroso comer así

- Pero, Kenji, no estás dando un buen ejemplo a Sammy

- Pero el come peor que yo – al decir esto el chico se sonroja y empieza a utilizar sus cubiertos

- Es cierto, pero míralo, cuando quiere come como gente civilizada – mientras le daba una mirada de aprobación a su hijo por el gesto

- ¿Dónde están Serena y Beryl? – preguntó Kenji al no ver a sus hijas en la mesa

- Serena está en la pista de patinaje y Beryl en su cuarto, no le gustan las salchichas

- Mejor, así comemos más, - sobre todo porque las salchichas eran su comida predilecta

- Mamá, puedo ir a jugar bolos con mis amigos - preguntó Sammy

- Por supuesto hijo

- Con su permiso, mamá, papá – dijo cuando se levantaba de la mesa para irse, en ese momento tocaban a la puerta los amigos de Sammy, se despidió de su madre con un beso

Una vez que se quedaron solos Ikuko se dirigió a Kenji con un tono serio

- Creo que debes comportarte mejor en la mesa, por si no te diste cuenta Sammy utilizó los cubiertos al final sobre todo cuando escuchó nuestra platica

- Escucha, cariño, llevas 25 años tratando de educarme

- Porque me he empeñado en que esta familia no pierda los modales, también tengo que pensar en nuestro futuro, tenemos dos hijas y Beryl está en la edad de casarse y ¿Quiénes nos visitan?

En esos momentos son interrumpidos por Tomás anunciando la llegada de Andrew Furuhata

- Hágalo pasar – le dijo Kenji a Tomás

- Esas son tus relaciones, - le señaló Ikuko, el hijo del dueño de la cadena de Fuente de Sodas y hoteles Crown del Reino Dorado

Enseguida entra Andrew y se dirige a Ikuko – Beso su mano alteza – para lo cual Ikuko como una verdadera Dama se la ofreció para que Andrew cumpliera con el protocolo, enseguida saludo a Kenji con un fuerte apretón de manos, - Buenas Tardes, ¿Como ha estado Kenji?

- Muy bien, ¿Cuándo llegaste del Ilusión? (Ilusión es la capital del Reino Dorado)

- Ayer, ya tarde

- ¿Y hasta ahora te presentas?, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

- En el edificio de comunicaciones, me he pasado toda la mañana observando el manejo del Chat, el correo electrónico y los celulares, así como los aparatos de comunicación antiguo tal como el telégrafo, este último todavía se sigue usando, estoy sorprendido, de ver como se transmite con este medio.

- Por supuesto las comunidades alejadas donde no llega la señal lo utilizan para estar comunicados, es más aquí en casa lo utilizo, Tomás – se dirigió Kenji al mayordomo y mientras aporreaba los dedos en la mesa imitaba el sonido - pip, piip,….

- De inmediato, alteza – contestó Tomás y se fue a la cocina

- ¿Qué telegrafiaste? – preguntó intrigado Andrew

- Que traiga algunas bebidas, así como botanas

- A propósito Andrew, ¿Qué hay de nuevo en Ilusión?

- No mucho, han tratado de matar al rey Darién para crear un conflicto y provocar la guerra, sin embargo con sus guardaespaldas así como los reflejos del rey han impedido que se cometa tal barbaridad. Sin embargo la preocupación pesa sobre la casa real, según dicen el único hombre en el palacio es la "Chofy"

- Cuando usted dice "Chofy" ¿se refiere a la madre de su majestad" a la Reina Madre, la archiduquesa Sofía- dijo Ikuko con voz enfadada

- La misma, y ahora quiere la "Chofy", perdón su real prima que Darién, perdón el Rey se una en matrimonio

- ¿se sabe con quién? – preguntó Ikuko con curiosidad

- No se sabe, todavía alteza Ikuko

Así platicando transcurrió el tiempo, después el Duque y su esposa salieron a caminar para bajar la comida y al pasar cerca de la pista de patinaje escucharon un grito de júbilo

- ¿Esa es Serena? – preguntó Kenji a su esposa y entraron al salón donde se encontraba la Pista de Patinaje, era un salón amplio, con gradas y vestidores, en uno de sus extremos habían grandes puertas que permanecían cerradas en verano (como era la fecha) pero en invierno se abrían colindando con el lago, que al congelarse formaba parte de la pista.

- Buenas Tardes, - dijo alegremente Serena mientras saludaba a sus padres

- Haz ese salto triple, - grito Kenji, en ese momento la princesa toma impulso y realiza el gran salto aterrizando de manera extraordinaria, debe haber estado compitiendo los jueces seguro la calificaban con diez

- No, - grito Ikuko - ¿Por qué le pides eso?, la verdad me voy, no gano para preocupaciones – y con estas palabras la duquesa salió de la pista por la puerta que comunicaba a un pasillo por donde se iba a las habitaciones, mientras que el duque se quedo a contempla a su hija al mismo tiempo que se decía a sí mismo – Es una joven estupenda.

Ya en su habitación, Ikuko estaba por acostarse para descansar, cuando oyó el sonido de que le había llegado un email, presurosa se sentó y abrió en archivo, al leer el contenido, dio un brinco de alegría, imprimiendo el contenido de la carta y salió de su habitación rumbo a la de su hija mayor mientras la llamaba – Beryl

- ¿Me llamaste mamá? – dijo Beryl al abrir las puertas de su habitación y su madre entraba en ella

- Si, hija, acabo de recibir un email de tu tía Sofía, se refiere a ti

- ¿A mí? – preguntó la joven con cara de asombro

- Sí, pero te suplico que no le digas nada a nadie, sobre todo a tu padre, así lo quiere mi prima Sofía, esta noticia es sólo para nosotras dos

- ¿Qué dice la tía Sofía? – cuestionaba Beryl, mientras miraba de reojo la carta que le mostraba su madre

- Dice que el 3 de agosto nos espera en Fantasy city, al cumpleaños de su hijo y que… no me atrevo ni a pensarlo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Serás la reina del Reino Dorado

- ¿Yo? – preguntó la joven al mismo tiempo que pensaba "al fin mis sueños de riqueza y poder se hicieron realidad" sonriendo maliciosamente sin que su madre lo notara

- Si, imagínate, que felicidad Darién es joven guapo, poderoso y rico, serás la envidia de todo el mundo

- Oye mamá, si vamos tú y yo solas a la fiesta, papá podría sospechar

- Si ya lo pensé, ¿Qué podríamos hacer?...ah ya lo tengo llevemos a Serena, para que el viaje parezca un paseo cualquiera, querida Beryl soy tan dichosa

- Yo también – "sobre todo porque voy a ser una reina muy poderosa" esto último lo pensó y fingiendo sorpresa se dirigió a su mamá, - pero no me explico, si Darién apenas me habló cuando estuvimos en Dreamtown hace años

- Beryl, tú sabes que hace tiempo no eran fáciles, el lograr la paz era su mayor prioridad en aquel entonces, pero eso ya ni importa, lo importante es que la tía Sofía así lo quiere y como tú sabes, sus deseos son órdenes.

- "Espero que así sea, porque en realidad quiero ser la Reina del lugar más poderoso, el Reino de Ilusión" – pensó Beryl, mientras le sonreía de manera ingenua a su mamá.

Continuará…


	3. Vamonos de Viaje a fantasy City

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews, sus mensajes me alientan a seguir con la historia, le dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten._

**Capitulo 3 ****Nos vamos de viaje a Fantasy City **

Serena y su padre habían ido a pasear por el bosque, disfrutando el paisaje, desde muy pequeña Kenji le enseñó a su hija el amor por la naturaleza, de hecho en algunos de sus paseos habían rescatado algunos animales a los cuales Serena se los llevaba a su casa, por esta razón su padre le había mandado construir un pequeño zoológico, debido a que una vez que los animales se habían curado Serena los dejaba en libertad, pero ellos no querían volver al bosque. Mientras subían por una colina se detuvieron a admirar un paisaje

- Bonito ¿verdad? – preguntó Kenji

- Grandioso – respondió Serena a su padre

- Grábate estas palabras en tu corazón y en tu mente, hija mía, cuando tengas en tu vida preocupaciones, alguna pena o ansiedad, camina por el bosque y con los ojos abiertos mira a tu alrededor y cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada flor y cada criatura será el testimonio de la presencia de Dios y te sentirás reconfortada y tendrás la fortaleza para seguir adelante.

- Sabes soy una afortunada al tener un padre como tu

- Mi dicha es tan grande de tenerte a ti, que no puedo expresarla

Padre e Hija, siguieron su paseo por el bosque, al caer la tarde regresaron a su casa donde tenían visitas, las princesas del reino de la Luna habían ido a visitarlas, todas grandes amigas de Serena, ellas eran Amy, Mina, Lita y Rei.

Amy, la princesa del ducado de Mercurio, tenía el pelo de un color negro azulado, de hecho a primera vista parecía que lo tenía azul, su ojos eran azules y a ella le gustaba mucho el estudio, poseía una gran biblioteca, con todos los temas de estudio que uno pudiera imaginar, su sueño era poder ir a la Universidad y graduarse de doctora

Mina, la princesa del ducado de Venus, era una rubia muy vivaracha, con ojos azules, en algunas ocasiones hacía algún comentario fuera de lugar, pero tenía buen ojo para saber si una relación amorosa podría durar, no bien se llamaba asimisma "la Diosa del Amor", sobrenombre que sus amigas intimas estaban de acuerdo, la ilusión de Mina era llegar a ser una gran Actriz, sin embargo era mal visto que una princesa se dedicará a esa clase de actividades, pero a pesar de esto, ella se preparaba en secreto sólo sus amigas y sus padres lo sabían pues contaba con el apoyo de ellos.

Lita, la princesa del ducado de Júpiter, una joven alta de ojos color verde, a ella le gustaba la cocina y la jardinería su sueño era casarse y poder tener un gran restaurante o mejor dicho una cadena de restaurantes, sabía que sus sueños iban en contra del protocolo, pero no le importaba, en un momento dado era capaz de renunciar a sus cargo de princesa con tal de hacer realidad su sueños.

Y por último la princesa Rei, del ducado de Marte, ella poseía un larga cabellera de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, tenía muchos sueños el ser una cantante famosa, el poder viajar, entre otros, pero ante todo quería que su abuelo el duque de Marte estuviera orgulloso de ella.

- Ikuko, amor ya llegamos – gritó Kenji

- Kenji, tenemos visita, compórtate – lo reto Ikuko

- Lo siento, buenas noches chicas

- Buenas noches, Duque Tsukino, buenas noches, Serena – dijeron las chicas

- Es que venimos a saludarlas y a decirte que por un tiempo no vamos a poder reunirnos, es que tenemos que salir de viaje dentro de unos días – comentó Rei

- ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde van? Si se puede saber – preguntó Serena – pero antes pasemos al estudio, por favor Tomás, ¿nos podrías llevar el té al estudio? – mientras pasaban al estudio

- Con todo gusto alteza – respondió el sirviente

Una vez dentro del estudio se sentaron, en ese momento entra Beryl

- ¡Ah! Buenas noches – dijo con cara de fastidio a los invitados

- Buenas noches, Beryl – contestaron los presentes – toma asiento hija – le dijo su padre, lo que hizo con cara de pocos amigos al momento que decía – gracias padre - la verdad es que no le caían bien las princesas, pesaba que eran unas indisciplinadas, al igual que su hermana ya que no seguían correctamente el protocolo lo que consideraba una falta grave.

- Bueno, Serena como te decía Rei – comentó Amy – hemos sido invitadas al festejo de cumpleaños del Rey Darién este 3 de agosto en Fantasy city, por lo que partiremos en unos días, mi mamá se ha puesto de acuerdo con los padres de Mina, el tutor de Lita y el abuelo de Rei y vamos a viajar todas juntas

- Es una lástima que no las pueda acompañar – expresó Serena con tono melancólico y es que disfrutaba mucho la compañía de sus amigas

- Se me hace raro que no hayamos sido invitados a los festejos, pues siendo Sofía, familiar de Ikuko… - estaba diciendo Kenji cuando fue interrumpido por Ikuko

- En realidad querido Kenji, la invitación llegó hace días, pero como no revisas la correspondencia de los eventos sociales no te enteraste, y me gustaría llevar a Beryl conmigo y a Serena si te parece

- De mi parte, pueden ir, pero disculpa que no las acompañe, estos eventos sociales no son para mí.

- En verdad madre, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? – dijo Serena

- Por supuesto que podrás ir – le dijo su madre con dulzura y sonriéndole

- ¿Crees que vaya Seiya? – preguntó Serena inocentemente

- ¡Claro que asistirá! Es el cumpleaños de su hermano – le contestó Kenji

- Creo que Seiya te sigue impresionando – le comentaron las demás princesas a Serena, a lo cual ella se sonrojó y les respondió – como creen el sólo es un buen amigo.

- De todas maneras no olvides el anillo que te regalo – le ordenó suavemente su madre

- ¿Dónde la guarde? – pensó en voz alta la rubia

- Serena – expresaron las princesas con cara de que esta niña nunca cambiará, siempre de despistada

- Seguramente en el costurero – le contestó su hermana

- Ya me acordé en mi escritorio, dentro de mi lapicera

- Que desordenada eres Serena – le dijo Beryl en voz baja

- Chicas, entonces nos veremos en Fantasy city, que bien no divertiremos todas juntas

- Por supuesto, siempre juntas como debe de ser – comentaron alegremente las demás princesas

En eso entro Tomás, la cena está servida sus altezas, enseguida Serena y sus amigas salieron y se dirigieron al comedor dejando en el estudio a Kenji, Ikuko y Beryl

- Querido Kenji, si ocurre algo importante te puedo hablar o mandar un mensaje al celular o tal vez un email

- Por supuesto, pero siempre y cuando sea en un horario apropiado, creo que sería mejor mándaselo a Andrew, tú sabes que no me gusta cargar el celular ni revisar mis emails

- Está bien, entonces se lo mandaré a ese atolondrado de Andrew

- Cuando parten, querida Ikuko

- Dentro de tres días

- Muy bien querida, ahora pasemos al comedor, si no la cena se enfría, no olvides avisarle a Serena la fecha de su partida – mientras le ofrecía el brazo a su esposa y salían del estudio seguidos de Beryl

Llegó el día del viaje

- Serena, apúrate, se hace tarde – decía Ikuko a su hija

- Ya voy mami – exclamaba mientras bajaba a tropel las escaleras

- Nunca cambias, hija, debes comportarte más como una señorita

- Es cierto, Serena, debes pensar un poco más en la familia, y comportarte de acuerdo a nuestra clase – comentaba Beryl, al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos eras "si sigue comportándose así, algún día cuando sea reina me va avergonzar"

Después las tres mujeres subían a la limusina que las llevaría a Fantasy City

En la residencia real de Fantasy City, una mansión no tan grande como el que había en Ilusión, pero si lujosa, con un gran jardín al frente y la caminos de entrada rodeaban una gran fuente y al borde de ellos estaban sembrados varios tipos de rosales, la entrada a la mansión era con dos arcos los cuales tenían enredaderas y varias flores trepadoras, en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba la reina Sofía con un torpe pero gracioso comandante llamado Kelvin.

- Durante la estancia de su majestad en Fantasy City se requiere control estricto en la vigilancia – decía la duquesa Sofía al comandante

- Lo tengo, control estricto – dijo Kelvin mientras se ponía en posición de firme

- Debe evitarse un nuevo atentado al rey bajo cualquier circunstancia – decía la duquesa, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Kelvin, que olvidando todo protocolo se apoyaba con una mano en la mesa del centro

- Bajo cualquier circunstancia, – dijo Kelvin apoyándose más en la mesa – su alteza real sé cuán grande es la responsabilidad que desde este momento – en eso se fijo de la mirada de la duquesa – Perdón – dijo Kelvin mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de firme – pesa sobre mis hombros. Confíe en mí plenamente la vigilancia de la realeza es mi especialidad.

- ¿Lo ha hecho antes? – preguntó la duquesa con una mirada de incredulidad, ya que el comandante no le inspiraba confianza

- Aún no – respondió el militar – pero en teoría conozco todo las técnicas para ser un guardaespaldas real, es decir conozco las "mañas del oficio"

- ¿Puedo dormir tranquila?

- Por supuesto, alteza real, le deseo que tengan un buen descanso – contestó inocentemente el comandante

- Puede retirarse – le dijo en tono de enfado Sofía

- ¿A dónde?, ¡Ah sí!, disculpe su alteza, el comandante Kelvin Gurio, pide permiso para retirarse - presenta su saludo militar y se retira

En un Hotel en Fantasy City, se encontraban Serena, Beryl e Ikuko en los jardines del mismo

- Santo cielo, Serena ¿Qué estás haciendo? – decía Ikuko de manera angustiante mientras que Beryl negaba con la cabeza en señal de reprobación por lo que hacía su hermana

- Quiero regar las plantas, están muy marchitas – al momento que agarraba agua con un cubo de una fuente cercana

- Para eso están los jardineros y los empleados del hotel, mira nada más cómo te pusiste, tienes mojado toda la falda de tu vestido

- Mamá no te preocupes, se seca luego con el sol.

- Ya llegó tía Sofía – dijo Ikuko preocupada por el comportamiento de Serena, mientras llegaba un coche que traía a la duquesa y a su hijo Seiya

- Ikuko – saludó alegremente Sofía a su prima

- Qué gusto, Sofía, no has cambiado nada,

- El gusto es mío, me alegra mucho verte

- Beso tu mano, tía Ikuko – dijo Seiya al momento que le daba un beso en la mano a Ikuko

- ¿Cómo estas, Seiya?

- Beryl – dijo Sofía dirigiéndose a la chica y dándole la manos, a lo cual siguiendo el protocolo la pelirroja hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de su tía – Se ha puesto muy bonita – le dijo a Ikuko

- ¿Cómo estas Beryl? – Dijo Seiya a la chica, al momento que la saludaba con un apretón de manos - ¿Qué tal Seiya – respondió

- Estoy muy contenta, hija – le expresó con gran admiración la duquesa a Beryl haciéndola sentir muy orgullosa, sobre todo con lo vanidosa que era

En eso Seiya se fijó en una rubia y exclamó – Ahí esta Serena –

- ¿Vino Serena contigo? – preguntó extrañada Sofía a Ikuko, en realidad a Sofía no le caía muy bien Serena, según ella había heredado los malos modales de su padre

- Luego te explico el por qué – le respondió Ikuko

- Buenos Días, Tía Sofía – saludó Serena, mientras hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de su Tía

- Buenos días, Serena. Tienes las manos mojadas

- Es que regué los rosales, estaban marchitos – explicó Serena, en ese momento vio a Seiya y lo saludó de lejos con la mano – Hola Seiya

- Serena – la reprendió Ikuko, - que modales son esos, esa no es manera de saludar

- Pero mamá, si él me lo enseñó, hace tiempo cuando nos encontramos en unas vacaciones siempre nos saludábamos así ¿Verdad? – y se acerca a Seiya para saludarlo

- Por supuesto, y me alegras que hayas venido

- A mi también, que bonito es el Reino Dorado

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Seiya, mientras que con la mano le hizo una señal para que lo acompañara a pasear y ambos se alejan platicando

- No entiendo porque trajiste a Serena, luego me cuentas tu motivos – dijo Sofía a Ikuko – pero desde luego, no participará en ninguna recepción y su institutriz se encargará de tenerla al margen

- Por supuesto, si es una niña

Mientras tanto, no lejos de ahí, Serena y Seiya platicaban

- ¿Serena, te has acordado de mí?

- Por supuesto – contestó al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba el anillo que años atrás le había regalado

- Ya veo que llevas mi anillo y no sabes lo feliz que me haces

- Y tu Seiya, ¿Traes el mío?

- Serena, desde que me diste este anillo nunca me lo he quitado

- Eres muy gentil

- Serena, me alegra que estés aquí, porque de no haber venido te hubiera ido a visitar al Milenio de Plata, después del anuncio de la boda

- ¿Cuál boda?

- Por ahora es un secreto, ya te enterarás, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no vino el tío Kenji?, Digo aquí hay buena caza

- ¿En verdad? Le voy a escribir que venga

- Porque no le hablas por teléfono o le mandas un mensaje, es más rápido y fácil

- Tienes razón, pero no le digas a nadie, quiero que sea una sorpresa para mi mamá

En eso los llaman y ambos se dirigen a donde estaban las demás, se despiden todos y Sofía y Seiya parten.

En el cuartel comandante Kelvin daba órdenes a sus subordinados para tener custodiado todos los caminos ya que ese día en la tarde llegaba el Rey, pero si Kelvin era torpe, sus soldados lo eran más, después todos salieron a cumplir las órdenes del comandante.

Mientras tanto en hotel, Serena se encontró con sus amigas

- Chicas, que alegría verlas

- Serena, igualmente nos alegra verte, - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos al restaurante a comer algo ¿nos acompañas? – le preguntó Lita

- Mamá, me das permiso de ir con mis amigas al restaurante – gritó Serena, Ikuko movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se dirigió con Beryl a la habitación para arreglarse, ya que las habían invitado a tomar té a las 4:15 p.m. en la residencia real

En el restaurante, las princesas platicaban animosamente

- Chicas, alguna quiere acompañarme a pescar – dijo Serena

- No puedo, voy a estar en la biblioteca, me contaron que es muy grande y tengo el interés ir a visitarla – le decía Amy a sus compañeras

- Ay Amy, tu no cambias, yo Mina, la diosa del Amor, y Rei, la princesa de fuego nos vamos al Spa, a consentirnos un poco

- Pues yo tengo que ir a la Fiesta del té que realizarán, como no hay ningún adulto que pueda representar al ducado de Júpiter, tengo que estar presente en todos los eventos – comentaba Lita tristemente

- Eso quiere decir que nos veremos en el Baile – expresó Rei

- ¿El Baile? – preguntó Serena

- Si, para celebrar el cumpleaños del rey – respondió Amy

- Lo siento chicas, tengo que dejarlas necesito ir a arreglarme para la fiesta y apenas tengo tiempo – dijo Lita, mientras se ponía de pie y salía con dirección a su habitación

- Nosotras igual nos retiramos - dijeron Mina y Rei

- Bueno, Serena, te dejo – expresó Amy

- Pues, voy a buscar mis cosas para ir a Pescar, nos vemos más tarde – dijo Serena mientras iba a su habitación al entrar vio a su madre y a su hermana que las estaba terminando de arreglar el estilista y sus ayudante, - Con permiso – le dijo a los presente – y se dirigió a las maletas para buscar sus utensilios para ir de Pesca – mamá, no has visto ¿mi canastito de pesca? – al mismo tiempo que sacaba toda la ropa de una maleta

- Debe estar en la maleta azul – respondió Ikuko

- Por Dios, princesa, tengan cuidado con los vestidos - dijo la institutriz

- Ponte esto querida – decía Ikuko a Beryl, mientras le ofrecía un collar con rubíes – se verá precioso – y dirigiéndose a la peinadora – recuerde que para el baile llevará un peinado alto

- Mami, ¿podré ir yo al baile?, las chicas irán – le preguntó Serena a su madre

- No hija, no estás invitada, además todavía eres una niña

- Pero madre, ya sé bailar, y son casi de la misma edad que mis amigas, acabo de cumplir los 16 años

- Lo siento, Serena, pero así lo dispuso tu tía Sofía – y preguntándole a la Institutriz - ¿Dónde está mi chal veneciano? – y ambas se pusieron a buscarlo

- Serena, te gusta mi peinado – le preguntó Beryl a su hermana en un tono presuntuoso

- Muy bonito, pero se vería mejor así, - al momento que le levantaba un rizo que le habían colocado como si fuera una corona –Beryl se espanta y le brinda una mirada de enojo a su hermana

- Serena, déjate de travesuras que se nos hace tarde, tenemos que ir a la fiesta del té – la reprendió su madre

- ¿Qué vestido me pongo? – preguntó Serena ingenuamente

- Ninguno, no estás invitada – le dijo Ikuko algo abrumada por el comportamiento de su hija menor

- Entonces sigo con mis planes y me voy de Pesca

- por favor arregle el peinado, tan bonito que estaba, ay Dios, porque habré traído a esta niña – en ese momento Serena encuentra su canastilla y al sacarla de la maleta riega toda la ropa – Serena, otra vez metiendo desorden – le dijo Ikuko a su hija

- Mami estaba buscando mi canastito

- Me vas a volver loca, entra a tu cuarto – al mismo tiempo que le agarraba la mano y la dirigía al cuarto que ocupaba

-mamá, espera, mi caña de pescar, - Ikuko mete a Serena al cuarto y la encierra bajo llave – Mami, no me encierres, quiero ir a pescar – decía Serena, mientras golpeaba la puerta sin que nadie le hiciera caso

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Escapando para pescar a un rey.  
Lo que esperabamos Serena y Darién se encuentran no se lo pierdan...

Gracias por sus comentarios

Susy Granger: Ikuko quiere a sus dos hijas, mas adelante se verá, lo que pasa es que Beryl, se comporta más como princesa, tal como se requiere el protocolo real, y Serena se parece más a su padre, en ser un poco más natural sin tantas poses.

Mikiaome Malfoy Felton: Tienes razon en la peli, la hermana de Sissi, es buena, sólo que en esta historia, la puse como mala, por que en las caricaturas que hicieron en honor a esta emperatriz pusieron a Nene como mala y me pareció buena idea, sobre todo, para darle emoción a la historia.

midmoon85: tienes razon despues se va arrepentir, pero en el corazon de un rey no se manda, no lo crees?

laurapotterweasley: Espero que este capítulo pueda responder a tu pregunta

isa1181: Gracias por tus comentarios, en el proximo capitulo se conocen los enamorados

patty ramirez de chiba: Asi es Beryl, va a tratar de que Serena no pueda ser feliz

Muchas Gracias, nos vemos la proxima semana

Cherrie


	4. Escapando para pescar a un Rey

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

_Al fin el encuentro tan esperado entre Serena y Darién mi pareja favorita espero les guste._

**Capítulo 4. Escapando para pescar a un Rey.**

El comandante Kelvin vigilaba todas las calles de Fantasy city, en ese momento algo le llamó la atención una chica rubia, de largos cabellos con lindos ojos azul cielo y un singular peinado de dos chonguitos, la chica iba vestida con una falda pantalón de largo hasta la pantorrilla, con un blusa de mangas largas de color blanco, y un chaleco de color azul marino del mismo tono de la falda pantalón, con unas botas, una caña de pescar y un bolsa algo extraña. Ella salía por una ventana de un prestigioso hotel, una vez en el balcón, caminó por los techos que daban a este, hasta llegar a una cerca con enredaderas que estaba pegada a una de las paredes, por la cual bajo de manera ágil y luego se encaminó al parque y detuvo a uno de los transeúntes

- Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo encontrar un café internet?

- perdón ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó el señor, porque venía distraído

- Buscó un café internet

- Siga derecho, siguiendo este sendero – por lo que la princesa se dirigió hacia donde le señalaban, justo cuando Serena se alejaba del lugar, Kelvin interrogó al señor que minutos antes había ayudado a la chica.

- Dígame, ¿Qué información le dio a la chica? – lo dijo de manera rápida que no se le entendió

- ¿Qué dice?

- Le pregunté ¿Qué le dijo a la Señorita?

- No le dije nada

- ¿Cómo?, si vi que le señaló algo

- Por supuesto, que le señale algo

- ¿por qué lo hizo?

- Porque ella me preguntó

- ¿Qué le preguntó?

- Ah

- ¿Qué le preguntó? –volvió a insistir el militar

- Me preguntó dónde había un café Internet

- Un café internet, ¿Por qué permitió que le sacara la información tan fácilmente?, váyase

- Que carácter, Oficial debe tomar mucho té de manzanilla – decía el Señor mientras se alejaba del lugar. Momentos después Serena entró al Café Internet "Moonligth"

- Disculpe, quisiera mandar un correo electrónico, mejor un mensaje de texto

- Por supuesto, anote en esta hoja el número y el mensaje

- Listo – dijo Serena, después de que terminó de llenar el formato – tenga usted – dándole al encargado la hoja. En esos momentos llega Kelvin al lugar y se pone a espiar por la ventana

- puedo quedarme hasta saber si el mensaje llegó

- Por supuesto, mandaré el mensaje pidiendo contestación para que tenga la certeza de que fue leído. – Empezó a leer la nota – Señor Andrew Furuhata, en el Milenio de Plata, - y dirigiéndose a Serena – no era necesario poner a quien va dirigido, sólo con el número, continuemos, 976-815-818543, Me encerraron y salí por la ventana, dile a papili que venga con escopeta, el Rey llega a las cuatro, Serena – en eso entra Kelvin y se oculta entre las computadoras.

- ¿Qué bueno que existe la telefonía móvil?

- Por supuesto, ha ayudado con las comunicaciones – en ese momento se escucha un sonido, el encargado checa su dispositivo móvil y es la respuesta del mensaje – Señorita, el mensaje ya fue contestado

- Muchas gracias, hasta luego

- un momento, Señorita, y ¿Quién me va a pagar?

- ah sí, pero no tengo dinero

- y me hizo mandar un mensaje

- Luego paso a pagarle, le dejo mi anillo como garantía – y le entregó el anillo de Seiya

- ¿Es de oro?

- por supuesto, pero por favor, cuídelo, que lo voy a necesitar después

- de acuerdo señorita, pero por favor regresa por él

- téngalo por seguro, con su permiso, me retiro – Serena, sale del café Internet y se tropieza con Kelvin – Disculpe – Y se aleja por la calle. Kelvin se acerca al encargado.

- Hola Kelvin, ¿dónde andas?, me alegra mucho verte

- Por favor, Harold, sin familiaridades, estoy en servicio, ¿Qué mensaje mandó esa señorita?, tratando de ver la pantalla de la computadora

- Deja eso, el mensaje lo mande por el móvil, pero ella lo escribió en este formato

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que puedes leer lo que mando – entregándole el Formato

- "Me encerraron y salí por la ventana," lo sabía es una delincuente, "dile a papili que venga con escopeta" ¿Quién es papilli?, lo sabía preparan un atentado para, el rey, - se dirige hacia la ventana- oh ella se encamina a la calle por donde va a pasa nuestro rey, "el rey llega a las cuatro", hasta sabe la hora en la que llega el rey, debo estar preparado.

- Entonces, ¿Quién me va a pagar?

- ¿Qué dices?

Pues ella me dejó este anillo, por el pago del servicio

- ¿lo aceptaste?

- Por supuesto, tengo que cobrar por los servicios

- Entonces eres un cómplice, Harold Bock, empleado del Café Internet "Moonligth", queda arrestado por cómplice de atentado al rey

- Kelvin, cuando estás de servicio eres insoportable

- Después vengo por ti, me llevo este formato y este celular – al momento que se lo quitaba – cómo prueba del delito – y se fue tras Serena

La princesa caminaba lentamente por las calles de Fantasy City, observaba cómo estaban adornando para los festejos del cumpleaños del Rey, los castillos pirotécnicos (las estructuras que sirven para crear figuras y frases con fuegos pirotécnicos o fuegos artificiales), las calles por donde debería pasar el convertible del monarca estaban adornadas con banderas multicolores, era un día de fiesta para el lugar, la joven caminó por la orilla del malecón (la calle que se encuentra junto al río) hasta salir de la ciudad, seguida por el militar, que era tan torpe, que se tropezó con las cajas que contenían los fuegos artificiales, después se le enredó con la cuerda donde estaban sujetadas las banderas, y por poco se cae al río al esconderse de tras de un árbol, agarró una rama pero al querer soltarla se le quedó enredado su puño en las hojas y se tambaleó, con mucho esfuerzo logró quedarse parado y no caer.

Al llegar a un paraje estupendo para pescar, Serena vio una escalera, tiró la bolsa extraña a la mitad del camino y bajo a la orilla del río allí preparó su caña de pescar y se puso a lanzar el cordel, mientras a lo lejos era observada por Kelvin. En esos momentos un convertible rojo se acercaba por la carretera, el chofer nota algo extraño en la carretera y frenó no muy fuerte

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué frenó repentinamente?– preguntó un General llamado Artemis Simmons que acompañaba al Darién

- Es que hay un objeto extraño en el camino, Señor – respondió el chofer bajándose del carro junto con el militar, el cual agarró el extraño bolso y lo abrió, en eso se acerca Kelvin, Darién quiere se levanta para poder salir del carro, en eso siente que algo lo jala y se sienta

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunta algo molesto el monarca, al ver el anzuelo atrapado en su uniforme, mira hacia el rio y dice - ¿Quién está pescando ahí?

- Yo – dice la chica mientras voltea hacia la voz y exclama - ¡Su majestad!

Darién intenta quitarse el anzuelo, levanta la mirada y observa a una angelical rubia toda sonrojada que le dice – no lo arranque, voy para allá, para quitarse el anzuelo – decía la chica al momento de encaminarse hacia el auto del monarca manejando con mucha habilidad la caña de pescar para no enredar mas el anzuelo en el traje del joven rey. Darién la observa con mucha atención y sonríe por la actitud de la joven chica y hace señas a uno de sus guardaespaldas para que le ayuden a quitarse el anzuelo.

- Por favor no lo arranque – dijo Serena al mismo tiempo que llegaba junto a Darién – enseguida lo libero, Majestad – y sacó de su bolso de pescar una pequeña navaja, en eso Kelvin se da cuenta de la situación y se dirige hacia ellos diciendo

- ¡Dios mío, Majestad! – Corre a quitarle a la joven la navaja mientras le ordena – Deme esa arma jovencita – tratándose de quitarle la navaja de las manos

- Déjeme – le pedía Serena ante un Rey que observaba y se reía de la situación

- Majestad, lo he salvado de manos de esta insurrecta que he estado persiguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo – le expresó Kelvin al Rey

En eso llego Artemis – Aquí está el bolso

- Suéltelo, y tenga cuidado, mi General, puede ser una trampa o una máquina infernal – dijo asustado Kelvin

- Pues tómelo usted – al momento que se lo lanzaba al torpe oficial de Fantasy City

- Majestad, este oficial se equivoca, no soy una insurrecta ni una rebelde – dijo Serena al tiempo que le quitaba el anzuelo

- por supuesto que no pero no es de este reino

- No soy del reino de la luna

- ¿Del reino de la luna?

- Así es, vengo de visita

- General Simmons – se dirigió Darién a Artemis

- Si, Majestad

- Adelántese a la recepción en el coche y avísale a mi madre que iré en un momento, de aquí en adelante iré a pie – expresó Darién

- Por supuesto, su majestad – subió al coche y este prosiguió su camino

- Señorita, usted puede acompañarme, si gusta y si tiene tiempo – le dijo a Serena en ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron y se perdieron en ellos por unos instantes mientras pensaban "que preciosa mujer, ¿Quién será?", "El Rey es apuesto y tiene unos ojos que quitan el aire a cualquiera"

- Si majestad – contestó Serena, mientras se recuperaba del embrujo de aquellos ojos

- Entonces daremos un rodeo por la ciudad, para que admire el bello paisaje – le expresó Darién, estaba fascinado y feliz que la preciosidad que tenía junto a él hubiera aceptado al mismo tiempo que pensaba "de esta manera disfruto un poco más de tan bella compañía, nunca había conocido chica igual que conjugara la inocencia de un ángel y con la gracia de una mujer"

- Espéreme un momento Majestad, iré por mi caña – ya que la había dejado cerca de la escalera al ir auxiliar al Rey

- Majestad, le ruego, no, le suplico respetuosamente que tenga cuidado con esta joven – le expresó Kelvin

- sí, sí, - le contestó Darién al oficial en tono de fastidio. En ese momento llegó Serena y empezaron a caminar, la chica tenía agarrada la caña de pescar e intentaba ponerse los guantes en eso el Rey le pregunta - ¿Me permite? – la chica le da la caña de pescar y le responde – Gracias Majestad – y termina de ponerse los guantes

- ¿logro atrapar un pez? – Pregunta Darién

- si, a usted Majestad – Responde Serena y ambos se ríen, Darién le da la caña a Kelvin para que la agarre

- Señorita, usted es la primera sorpresa agradable y hermosa que he encontrado en Fantasy City – con una mirada tan tierna y sincera que derretiría a cualquiera

- Me halaga, Majestad – dijo Serena toda sonrojada pero con una sonrisa que hace que se enamoren de ella

- Me gustaría verla de nuevo, ¿Cuántos días estará por aquí?

- Sólo estaré poco tiempo, dos o tres días Majestad

- Cuanto lo siento, por que casi no tendré un minuto libre en los próximos dos días – y pensó "tengo que hacer algo, porque en verdad deseo estar más tiempo con esta joven, ya sé me disculparé con mi madre y no me quedaré a la velada de esta tarde y le pediré a esta joven que salga conmigo" – Pero espere, me reserve un poco de tiempo libre

- Le gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por el bosque e ir de cacería

- Encantada, Majestad, siempre suelo acompañar a papili cuando va de cacería

- ¿papili?

- papili es mi padre

- entonces su papili, también es cazador

- el mejor que conozco hasta este momento

- que bien, me alegra escuchar eso

Y con una plática amena continuaron avanzando por camino que rodeaba la ciudad, Darién le iba señalando y mencionando el nombre de los diferentes lugares, - Esa es la montaña ensueño, allá esta mi coto de caza, es la montaña más grande de esta región,

- Es tan maravilloso aquí – exclamó extasiada la princesa

-entonces ¿nos vemos en el puente encanto a las 5:00? – le preguntó con mucho interés el monarca y pensaba "espero que no falte, en realidad quiero pasar más tiempo con esta chica"

- Por supuesto su Majestad – respondió Serena y pensó "no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, el rey Darién es tan apuesto, que en realidad quiero dar un paseo con él"

- ¿podrá encontrar el camino? ¿No se perderá?

- Perderme en el bosque, no lo creo, tenga la certeza de que estaré puntual

- Majestad, puedo pedirle un favor – dijo Serena en voz baja

- Por supuesto, mi bella dama

- entretenga al Oficial, para que no me siga

- No se preocupe así lo haré – en ese momento le pidió a Kelvin las cosas de Serena y se las dio a las chica, al recibirlas la chica se tomó camino y mientras se retiraba el oficial intentó seguirla por lo que Darién le preguntó – oficial, me permite unas palabras

- Majestad

- Señor oficial…

- comandante Kelvin Gurio a su servicio Majestad

- comandante ¿cómo ha estado el clima en Fantasy City

- el tiempo ha estado maravilloso, su majestad, disculpe debo seguir a esa dama – voltea a ver a Serena que se alejaba y decía adiós con sus manos al alejarse de ellos – Se está despidiendo de nosotros, Majestad

- Pues contéstele el saludo, oficial – mientras el también despedía a la chica – tengo otra pregunta para usted comandante, ¿cómo estará el clima para esta noche y los próximos días?

- Pues supongo que habrá una tormenta y de las grandes. Creo que lloverá, Majestad

- porque lo dice, ¿acaso tiene una rana?

- no Majestad, tengo reumas y ellas presiente la humedad días antes

- Ahora dígame ¿Por qué seguía a esa joven?

- porque me impresionó Majestad, - el rey sonrió y pensó "a mí también es tan hermosa" - Además su Alteza, quiero preguntarle su nombre y su dirección

- Pues no se quede ahí parado, hágalo y me avisa inmediatamente – le ordenó Darién

- a la orden su majestad – y se fue tras Serena, pero por desgracia ella ya se le había perdido y no pudo alcanzarla

Continuará…

**Agradecimientos **

Gracias por todos los Reviews enviados,

**SereyDarien**: Espero que te guste este capítulo, donde ambos se encuentran, en realidad no es que no la hayan querido llevar al baile, Sofía no quería que fuera, pero espera dos capítulos más y verás que sucede. La trilogía de Sissi es muy bonita, espero que un día la puedas ver, y te agradezco que te guste mi historia.

**Arias Serena:** Tal vez parezca mala la mamá de Serena pero no lo es, lo podrán comprobar más adelante en la historia. Gracias por tus comentarios

**Susy Granger: **Tienes razón Sofía no la quiere, pero Darién si, y eso es lo importante. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Laurapotterweasley:** Me da gusto que te guste como va quedando la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo. Espero poder actualizar pronto estoy trabajando en ello. Muchas Gracias

**Konichiwa: **Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado el que incluyera a las sailor, pues para darle un poco mas de emoción a la historia y pues ellas van a tener un papel importante para la felicidad de Serena. Al igual que tú desde que vi las películas me encantaron, no me canso de verlas cada vez que puedo, pues ella no sólo conquistó el corazón del príncipe, sino el de una nación, ¿no lo crees?

**Goordita:** Muchas gracias, me da gusto que te guste la inclusión de las sailors, pues ellas van ayudar a Serena a ser feliz con Darién. La verdad es que a Kelvin le queda ese papel ¿no lo crees?, de hecho voy a incluir en la historia parte de los dibujos animados.

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, no creo que Seiya logre ser rival de Darién, pues Sere y Darién se enamoran a primera vista, Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios

Amsz88Chiba, ciakaira, SoniaMS, Emarlo muchas gracias por estar pendientes de mi historia.

Pido mil disculpas si olvide a alguien


	5. Un paseo por el bosque

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

_Queridos(as) Lectores un nuevo capítulo, Espero lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 5. Un paseo por el bosque **

Eran las 4:15 de la tarde y en la mansión real de Fantasy City estaba adornada con motivo de la Fiesta del Te, como inicio de las festividades del cumpleaños del rey Darién, las mesas estaban vestidas de manteles largos de color azul, con floreros bajos, viandas servidas en grandes charolas, las tazas eran de porcelana estilo Luis XV con el filo de oro, en una de las mesas se encontraban Beryl y su madre Ikuko, los padres de Darién Sofía y Armando, en otra mesa estaban la Condesa de Mercurio, Los Vizcondes de Venus, el Duque de Marte y la princesa de Júpiter.

La velada estaba muy amena todos charlaban en sus mesas animadamente

- Dime Beryl ¿es la primera vez que vienes a nuestro reino? – preguntó el antiguo monarca Armando

- Por supuesto que no, coincidimos unas vacaciones en DreamTown

- Es cierto, ya me acordé que vacaciones, fue una de las pocas veces que nos hemos reunido, como ahora, fue una época maravillosa

- Querido esposo ¿quieres más té? – le preguntó Sofía a Armando

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué si quieres más te? – le repitió con un tono de voz más fuerte

- No, gracias esposa mía, preferiría una copita

- Por favor, tráiganle a su alteza una copa de Vino – le dijo Sofía al camarero

- A la orden alteza – contestó el joven y se retiró

En otra mesa cerca de ahí, Lita conversaba con la gente mayor que la acompañaba.

- Es extraño que hayan traído a Serena Fantasy City, pero no a la fiesta – comentó Lita

- Lita, que cosas dices, generalmente cuando hay dos princesas siempre invitan a la mayor, y aunque Serena es muy linda, su comportamiento no sería bien visto por la reina Sofía, ella es muy dada a que se lleve un protocolo – expuso la condesa de Mercurio

- Lo que si se me hace extraño, es que Beryl se esté comportando tan dulce, como si quisiera congraciarse con la reina Sofía, eso me da mala espina – dijo Afrodita, la madre de Mina

- Afrodita, no tiene nada malo platicar con la reina, además se comenta que posiblemente Beryl se comprometa con Darién, parece ser los deseos de Sofía, mi prima – comento el Vizconde de Venus, su esposo

- Ah – exclamaron todos los de la mesa

- por favor, es un secreto y no es seguro todo depende de lo que decida el rey – continuo el Vizconde

En ese momento se acerca uno de los guardias del palacio y se dirige a Sofía

- Su alteza real, el carruaje de su majestad acaba de entrar al palacio

- Vamos al balcón a recibirlo – le dijo Sofía a los de su mesa y las tres mujeres se levantaron para dirigirse al balcón – por favor, acompáñanos Seiya

- Ya voy mamá – dijo el joven

Después que salió la reina, la mayoría de los invitados la siguieron todos querían ser los primeros en felicitar al monarca, al darse cuenta que los invitados salían el viejo Rey preguntó – ¿A dónde van todos? – a recibir al Rey Darién le contestaron los sirvientes mientras le servían su copa de vino.

- ya que no está Sofía, sírveme otra copita de Vino – pidió el rey

El balcón era una gran terraza, adornada con pequeñas enredaderas que le daban un aspecto muy especial, había una gran escalera que daba a los jardines que estaban cerca del estacionamiento., pero que sorpresa se iban a llevar al ver que se estacionaba el convertible y de él sólo bajaba el General Simmons, subió las escaleras y saludó a la reina.

- Su alteza real, el General Simmons, asistente de su majestad se reporta

- ¿Dónde está su majestad? – preguntó Sofía

- Me encargó que me adelantara y le avisara que decidió caminar un tramo del camino, por lo que llegará más tarde

- ¿iba a caminar solo?

- Sí, es decir no, su majestad decidió acompañar a una joven encantadora, de la cual desconozco su nombre

- Usted no conoce a la dama

- Así es alteza

- le agradezco su información – dijo Sofía en tono molesto y dirigiéndose a Ikuko y Beryl les dijo – Vengan queridas – y todos los invitados entraron al igual que el General Simmons.

En su cuarto de Hotel, Serena entraba por la ventana y se acostaba en la cama, para recordar los momentos maravillosos que había pasado junto a Darién, en eso tocaron a la puerta y entró la institutriz Luna

- ¿durmió bien, princesa Serena?

- Buenas tardes Luna, ¿Por qué piensas que dormía?

- por que todo estaba silencioso y no quise interrumpirla

- En realidad no dormía, soñaba

- Estoy ansiosa por oír lo que nos contaran su mamá y Beryl cuando regresen de la recepción, ¿Cómo se puso la fiesta? ¿Cómo es el rey?

- Encantador – dijo sin pensar Serena

- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó extrañada Luna

- que a juzgar por sus retratos que hay el rey debe ser encantador – respondió Serena tratando de justificar sus palabras anteriores

- Sí, claro

- Tengo curiosidad por saber si ha cambiado mucho desde Dreamtown

- Completamente

- ¿Qué?

- pues que en ese tiempo éramos unos niños

-Sí, es verdad

- Luna, esto volverá a estar silencioso a las cinco, le agradecería que no me molestara

- Por supuesto, Serena, descansa y sueña todo lo que quieras, te dejo, con tu permiso – y salió de la habitación

En el palacio, Darién llegaba y saludaba a su madre

- Buenas tarde, madre, permítame besar su mano – la reina le ofrece su mano y su hijo la besa.

- Buenas tardes, Darién, - dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente

- buenas tardes, papá – abrazando cordialmente a su padre

- Buenas Tardes, Darién, me alegra verte de nuevo

- A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo, te ves muy repuesto

- ¿Qué cosa? – dice el papá que estaba un poco sordo

- que te ves muy repuesto – dijo el joven con voz más alta

- Es que ahora ya no dirijo una nación, siempre he dicho que prefiero dedicarme a cualquier cosa menos a reinar – dijo el viejo monarca Armando, muy alegremente, en ese momento los interrumpe Sofía – Darién, mi prima Ikuko y su encantadora hija Beryl vinieron desde el milenio de plata para festejar con nosotros tu cumpleaños – y lo lleva junto a ellas.

- Querida tía, que gusto que hayan venido

- El gusto es nuestro – dice Ikuko mientras ella y Beryl hacen la reverencia acostumbrada

- Bienvenida Beryl, estas irreconocible

- Es que tiene algún tiempo desde que nos vimos en Dreamtown – le dijo Beryl coqueteándole de manera sutil

- tienes razón – contestó Darién – te has puesto muy bonita

- Gracias – dijo Beryl y pensó "como siempre no hay hombre que se me resista, ni siquiera un Rey"

- ¿también vino el tío Kenji? – preguntó Darién, pues lo apreciaba mucho y quería saludarlo

- Por desgracia no pudo venir, pues sus deberes en el milenio de plata requería su presencia, pero nos encargó que te felicitáramos de su parte – contestó Ikuko

- cuanto lo siento tía, en realidad me hubiese gustado saludarle – dijo con gesto melancólico.

Enseguida los demás invitados se acercaron con el protocolo acostumbrado para saludar al monarca

Muy lejos de ahí, en el milenio de plata, se encontraba Kenji jugando bolos con su hijo Sammy y otras personas que eran comerciantes prestigiados en el milenio de plata pero que no eran bien vistos por la realeza, por que no tenían sangre noble, en eso llega Andrew con el mensaje que mando Serena para su papá.

- Kenji, Serena te ha mandado un mensaje, dice que la encerraron y salió, pero sobre todo que vayas y lleves tu escopeta, supongo que hay buena cacería

- Papilli, ¿Te vas a ir? – preguntó tristemente Sammy

- Por supuesto que no, por primera vez en mucho tiempo he invitado a mis amigos, la gente que me aprecia a mi casa, en lugar de tanta gente estirada de la corte y lo estoy disfrutando, aquí me quedo.

Regresando a la mansión real en Fantasy City, Darién platicaba con su madre en un salón del palacio, al igual que Ikuko con Beryl que se habían quedado en una de las terrazas

(Conversación de Darién y Sofía)

- Darién, estoy enojada contigo, como te atreves a bajarte de carro y pasear como un colegial enamorado con una desconocida, justo el día en que vas a conocer a tu prometida.

- Lo siento madre, no quería causarte este disgusto, le ruego me perdone

- Esta bien, hijo, olvidemos este incidente y no hablemos más de esto, pero dime Darién ¿Qué te parece, Beryl?

- Muy linda, mamá – dijo en tono de fastidio

- Linda a mí me parece encantadora, y en este poco tiempo que he conversado con ella me he dado cuenta de que sus modales son refinados, es de buenos sentimientos, culta y por su apariencia está predestinada a ser la esposa de un monarca

- No sé, mamá a mi me dio la apariencia de ser alguien frío, - dijo el monarca y pensó "pues yo pienso que la chica que encontré en el camino es en realidad una candidata ideal para ser la esposa de un rey, es tan linda, con unos ojos que en realidad reflejan lo que hay en su corazón: bondad, ternura, comprensión"

- pues Darién, debe estar nerviosa pues sabe lo que está en juego

- Madre, ¿Beryl sabe lo del compromiso?

- por supuesto hijo, pero eso no debe influir en tu decisión, porque no vas a platicar con ella para que la conozcas

- Lo siento madre, pero no puedo quedarme, he quedado con mis amigos para ir a cazar a las 5:00 y cómo sabes la puntualidad es cortesía de reyes, antes de que me digas algo te prometo que en el baile platico con Beryl y la conozco mejor, para tomar la decisión correcta, me despidió – le dio un beso a su madre y se fue a sus habitaciones a cambiarse para el encuentro con la chica de sus sueños: Serena.

(Conversación de Ikuko con Beryl)

- Beryl ¿Qué te pareció Darién?

- Es muy guapo, mamá

- sólo guapo, hija, si es apuesto, encantador, elegante

- ¿te ha gustado, hija?

- por supuesto madre, esperemos que Darién pueda cumplir el deseo de la tía Sofía y se quiera casar conmigo

- Así será, hija, te aseguro, que así será.

En el hotel, Serena abría con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, estaba vestida con un ropa campirana, compuesta por blusa, falda y chaleco, que usaba cuando acompañaba a su padre de caza, con unas sandalias que estaban hechas especiales para los paseos por el bosque, llevaba en la mano su bolso y su sombrero, al ver a Luna durmiendo en el diván, atravesó la habitación con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y salió, al bajar al lobby se encontró con Amy, que volvía de la Biblioteca.

- Hola Serena ¿A dónde te diriges de prisa?

- Hola Amy, voy al bosque a dar un paseo antes de que regrese mi mamá de la recepción, como sabes a ella no le gusta mucho que yo haga este tipo de paseos, no los considera adecuado para un princesa, pero no puedo evitarlo mi padre me enseño a disfrutar del bosque, te pido un favor ¿me cubres con mi madre?

- Por supuesto Serena, la verdad, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tu eres una exploradora experta y nunca te perderías en un bosque, yo te cubro vete tranquila

- Gracias Amy – y se fue rápidamente al bosque pues iban a dar las 5:00

En las faldas de la montaña ensueño, Darién estaba con los cazadores, pues tenía que verse con ellos, para no levantar sospechas a su madre, en ese momento se dirigió a los cazadores y les dijo – de aquí en adelante yo voy solo, ni siquiera quiero que me acompañe el perro guía

- como quiera majestad y que tenga buena cacería – le contestaron los cazadores

Serena y Darién se encontraron en el puente, se quedaron parados un instante, ambos tenían el impulso de darse un abrazo pero se contuvieron, debido a que estaban muy acostumbrados a seguir el protocolo.

- Buenas tardes, Señorita, me alegra mucho que haya venido – "En realidad, me alegra mucho, ya que quisiera conocerla mejor y por supuesto me gustaría que fuera una princesa, pero lo considero casi imposible, las princesas que conozco no van solas a pescar ni a cazar"

- Buenas tardes, Majestad, y me alegra poder caminar por el bosque - en ese momento se da cuenta que no hizo la reverencia oficial para saludar al rey y la enseguida la realiza – lo siento, Majestad - Darién le ofrece su mano para ayudar a levantarla y le dice – no se preocupe, hay demasiada formalidad en el palacio que un poco de frescura no le hace mal a nadie y con cuidado, la pendiente es pronunciada – dijo el rey

- no se preocupe majestad, estoy acostumbrada – dijo sonriente Serena, ambos rieron y se fueron caminando a la montaña.

En palacio, seguía la reunión, y el oficial Kelvin apareció, para dar los informes de la protección al rey, por lo que la reina Sofía aprovechó para informarle de la cacería del rey

- pero su alteza, esto no estaba previsto – dijo nervioso el militar

- Por favor compórtese y no hable tan fuerte

- lo siento, su alteza real, pero esta cacería no estaba prevista, como quiere que le proporcione seguridad al príncipe

- Hay que tener en cuenta los imprevistos, como lo que sucedió con esa chica

- qué bueno que lo mencionó su alteza, porque sobre ella quería hablarle

- ¿La conoce usted?

- Sí, perdón No, pero si su manera de actuar, es una ladrona

- ¿ladrona?

- Si, su alteza, lo que no sé si es una ladrona común, porque mucho de los criminales políticos cometen crímenes normales…

- Oficial, no quiero una cátedra de criminalística, - interrumpió enojada la reina – sólo quiero saber si ya la capturó

- Esa es una buena pregunta, su alteza, pero en realidad no pude capturarle y se me escapó, porque el rey me distrajo y le dio tiempo a esa ladronzuela de escapar.

- y es usted el que me dijo que podía estar tranquila – dijo furiosa Sofía, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó para seguir atendiendo a sus invitados, dejando al pobre oficial atónito, por lo que se fue a su cuartel para decirle a sus torpes subordinados que buscaran por todo la ciudad para capturar a esa chica.

En la fiesta, la reina conversaba con Beryl, tratando de crear estrategias para que en el baile, Darién estuviera con su futura esposa según su madre.

- Querida Beryl, estoy tan apenada contigo, porque mi hijo, sólo te saludo – dijo la reina algo frustrada porque sus planes no estaban saliendo como ella quería.

- No se preocupe su alteza, supongo que quiere disfrutar sus momentos libres, debido a que tiene muchos compromisos – dijo de una manera "comprensiva" Beryl, pero en realidad pensaba y sentía otra cosa "Que disfrute estos pequeños momentos que le queda, por que una vez que nos comprometamos y nos casemos, tendrá que hacer mi voluntad"

- Hay hija, que comprensiva eres, en el baile desde que llegues le diré que tú eres su compañera de baile*

- Gracias majestad – respondió zalamera Beryl

Mientras tanto en el bosque Serena y Darién disfrutaban el paisaje

- Su majestad, me alegro que a usted le agrade el bosque como a mí – dijo alegremente Serena.

- Así es, lástima que mis múltiples ocupaciones siempre me lo impiden, siempre estoy sentado en mi escritorio o en desfiles – mencionó melancólicamente el joven rey

- Cuando tengas en tu vida preocupaciones, alguna pena o ansiedad, camina por el bosque y con los ojos abiertos, mira a tu alrededor y cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada flor y cada criatura será el testimonio de la presencia de Dios y te sentirás reconfortado y tendrás la fortaleza para seguir adelante – la chica le repitió las misma palabras que su padre le mencionará en alguna ocasión

- ¿Dónde leyó eso?, es bellísimo – cuestionó asombrado el rey

- No lo leí en ningún lado, majestad, mi papili me lo aconsejó

- Su papili debe ser un hombre extraordinario

- Así es, pero ahora chitón majestad – ordenó Serena

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Darién asombrado por la mandato que le había dado la rubia

- Hay que guardar silencio o ahuyentaremos al ciervo – le explicó la joven a un monarca asombrado

- Eso quiere decir que es una excelente cazadora – dijo sonriente el monarca "Esta joven es tan linda y sencilla, cómo me gustaría encontrar alguna princesa que disfrutara de las cosas simples de la vida, en lugar de estar pensando en ella misma y las cuestiones de sociedad" – Entonces chitón

- Majestad, en serio piensa cazar algún vendado – preguntó la chica, que en realidad solo iba a la cacería para ver a los animales, cuando acompañaba a su padre, siempre impedía que su padre cazara

- por supuesto, por eso vine preparado – y señaló su escopeta – ¿papili no los mata?

- Sí, pero sólo cuando es necesario, pero yo solo quiero observar a los animales

- también yo, pero hoy quiero cazar a un ciervo – en eso Darién ve uno magnífico, le apunta y justo cuando va a dispararle Serena estornuda espantando al animal

- Se fue – comentó contrariado el príncipe mientras veía a la chica con cara de ¿Qué pasó?

- disculpe majestad – dijo apenada Serena

- ¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso a una cazadora? – preguntó el monarca

- Ni yo misma lo sé, pero por favor no se enfade – y la chica le hizo carita de angelito (o gatito de Shrek o como le quieran llamar)

- Con usted es imposible enojarse, pero algún día atraparé a ese venado – prometió Darién

- Si, pero no será hoy – susurró para sus adentros la rubia y le dijo – Ahora podemos hablar en voz alta y cantar la, la, la…

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando, hasta que encontraron un tronco caído Serena se sentó y sacó de su bolsa una cítara** y se puso a tocarla

- Eso es una cítara – preguntó extrañado Darién

- Así es, era de mi papá, la llevaba a todos sus viajes, pero hace poco me la obsequió

- ¿ha viajado mucho, su padre?

- por supuesto, de repente emprende el camino, algún día me gustaría poder viajar cómo él.

Darién observaba enajenado a la chica y después de unos momentos le dijo – lástima que sólo se quede un par de días en Fantasy City, me gustaría prolongar mis vacaciones mostrándole lo maravilloso de este lugar

- ¿Eso haría por mí?, eso es muy gentil de su parte majestad – le dijo la chica sonrojada por el halago del rey

- Cuénteme algo sobre usted, por favor – le pidió el monarca

- No hay mucho que contar sobre mí, mi pasatiempo favorito es el patinaje artístico

- El mío también – dijo el monarca

- Mis flores favoritas son las rosas rojas y mi postre preferido es el helado de chocolate

- no lo puedo creer también son mis gustos – exclamó maravillado Darién y ambos se rieron por la coincidencias de gustos

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- En casa me dicen el Bunny de la Luna Plateada

- ¿De la Luna Plateada? Eso es en el Lago Silver Moon que está en el Milenio de Plata, donde vive el duque Kenji Tsukino, entonces debe conocer a mis "primas", bueno les digo así porque son mis parientes las princesas Beryl y Serena y a mi primo el pequeño duque Sammy

- por supuesto, y tengo entendido que la duquesa Ikuko y sus dos hijas están aquí

- Si vinieron a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, pero sólo vinieron Ikuko y Beryl, Serena no por lo poco que se no vino

- Oh por supuesto que está aquí

- En serio, es raro que no haya participado en los festejos, supongo que irá al Baile, pero en realidad la que me agradaría que fuera sería Bunny, - entonces Darién observa mejor y le dice – Nunca pensé que yo llegaría a envidiar a alguien

- ¿A quién? – preguntó ingenuamente la princesa

- Al que se case con usted

- Pero, ¿cómo se le ocurre semejante cosa?

- Porque es algo que está muy próximo – dijo tristemente el monarca

- Su majestad piensa casarse

- Tengo que pensar en eso, por mi posición y las exigencias de mi país

- ¿Está usted comprometido? – preguntó angustiada Serena, temiendo que la respuesta del rey fuera sí

- Aun no, pero tengo que hacerlo pronto

- Entonces ¿está enamorado?

- Aun no, pero debo comprometerme lo más pronto posible

- Pero, no me explico, ¿Cómo se puede comprometer con alguien que no conoce y mucho menos quiere?

- En nuestros círculos se hace a menudo y hay que respetar esa decisión aunque no nos guste, debido a los intereses de estado, por… - Darién iba a continuar y se quedo callado al ver a Serena y darse cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, la observó un rato y le dijo – así como usted debería ser mi prometida, debe tener esos ojos, - y se sienta junto a la princesa, la chica baja la mirada cohibida y el rey continua hablando – debería tener su boca, su cabello, debería ser tan linda y preciosa como es usted

- Acaso su prometida no es bonita – preguntó triste y de manera ingenua la rubia

- Si lo es – dijo el monarca con un dejo de fastidio al pensar en Beryl, y al ver a Serena le comenta – pero usted lo es mucho más, además viéndole sus ojos deduzco que tiene mejor corazón que ella

- ¿Quién es ella? De seguro una princesa – cuestionó la chica tristemente al sentir su corazón hecho pedazos, ya que sabía que el rey le había robado su corazón

- Así es la princesa Beryl, del milenio de plata – le respondió el monarca con una expresión seria y de que ojalá y no fuera ella.

Serena al escuchar su nombre queda un momento en estado de shock, nunca pensó que fuera su hermana, la futura prometida de su gran amor, en eso reacciona y se levanta para salir corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieran y aunque el rey quiso seguirla no pudo alcanzarla y quedó consternado ante la reacción de Bunny, pues de un momento a otro cambió y el no supo porqué.

Continuará…

*En los bailes se solía asignar quien era la pareja de baile, por lo que siempre coincidía el número de mujeres con el de hombres, para que nadie se quedara sin pareja

** Es un instrumento musical antiguo de cuerda con caja de resonancia de madera.

Próximo capítulo: un baile para celebrar un cumpleaños y un compromiso

Muchas gracias por todos su Reviews,

**Goordita: **Espero te guste este capítulo, en el próximo es el baile, espero subirlo la próxima semana, gracias por tus reviews

**Isa1181:** gracias por tus comentarios, bueno cambie un poco a la hermana ya que va a ser un poco malvada, pero al final Serena y Darién serán felices, es cierto la mamá de Serena va ir demostrando poco a poco cuanto quiere a su hija, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos, En realidad las tres pelis están muy bonitas, las que más me gustan son la primera (Sissi) y la última (el destino de Sissi o Sissi y su destino) pero las tres son dignas de estar en nuestra colección de pelis

**SereyDarien: **Muchas gracias por tus mensajes, tienes razón Sofía es la "mala" de la historia y no quiere a Serena, pero al final bueno la acepta un poquitito, te prometo subir al menos un capitulo cada semana. Tus historias igual están muy lindas.

**Arias Serena:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Creo que Darién es un pescadito digno de comerse, muchas gracias por tu review

**Patty ramirez de chiba: ** Beryl no sólo hará un berrinche, querrá hacer sufrir a Serena, pero me estoy adelantando en la historia, te agradezco tus review. Igual tu historia esa muy bonita

**Isabel: **gracias por tu review, pues si es casi como cenicienta esta historia, pues la que debía casarse con Darién era Beryl, pero por mala no fue así

**Caltroga:** Bueno el amor tiene que supera algunas pruebas, y este no será la excepción pero al final como dices siempre triunfa el amor, muchas gracias por tus comentarios

**Amsz88chiba:** Me da gusto que te guste mi historia, en realidad soy una fanática de las historias donde la pareja es Serena y Darién, creo que tiene mucho carisma, Ikuko no es de todo tan bruja, ella quiere mucho a Serena y se verá muy pronto. Gracias por tus comentarios

**Yumi Kamagatha:** Te agradezco tu review y me da mucho gusto que te haya parecido gracioso Kelvin, esa era la idea

**Susy Granger: **Gracias por tu review, el que Serena y Darién se conocieran fuera del palacio fue perfecto para que ambos se mostraran sin tanto protocolo, con respecto a Kelvin el va a ser un punto clave para la historia.

Muchas gracias Emarlo y AnnyFanSailorMoon por seguir mi historia

Como siempre mil disculpas si olvide a alguien, le agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y sus review, pues me animan a continuar con la historia,

Cherrie


	6. Un baile para celebrar un

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 6. El baile para celebrar un cumpleaños y un compromiso**

Serena llegó corriendo al hotel, llorando al entrar se tropieza con Mina y Rei que salían del Spa

- Serena, ¿Qué te pasa, porque lloras? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo? – preguntó angustiada la princesa de Marte

- Rei, Mina, discúlpenme venía distraída y no las vi – dijo la linda rubia mientras se secaba las lagrimas y le sollozando les comentó – no me pasa nada, lo que pasa es que estoy muy triste, acabo de conocer al hombre de mis sueños, pero él está comprometido.

- Al hombre de tus sueños, pero ¿Cuándo Serena? Porque sabemos que nadie del Milenio de Plata te gusta y que además hoy llegaste – manifestó Rei

- Rei, en verdad tú no sabes nada del amor, porque en algunas ocasiones sólo basta mirar los ojos de una persona para saber que es la persona que tú amas, aquella con la que te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida, y eso fue lo que le sucedió a nuestra amiga – dijo Mina y dirigiéndose a Serena – Bunny, tal vez no nos quieras contar, aunque me muero de ganas por saber, pero por primera vez en mi vida no seré imprudente, pero no crees que te deberías calmar antes de ver a tu mamá y a Beryl, ellas acaban de llegar y preguntaron por ti, Amy les comentó que hace un rato te fue a ver y que estabas dormida, pero cuando se fueron no previno de que si llegabas te avisáramos, para que estuvieras prevenida

- Gracias Mina – y la abrazó y Rei se les unió, para reconfortarla, pasado unos momentos y más calmada, Serena entró a su habitación

- Serena, hija mía, ¿Dónde estabas? Pensábamos que estabas dormida – le dijo Ikuko, de manera amorosa – te tengo buenas noticias, el Marques de la región de Confitarina llegó de improviso, por lo que la "tía Sofía" me pidió que te llevará, así que podrás ir al baile como querías, ¿no te parece maravilloso?

- Sabes que mami, discúlpame con la tía Sofía, pero en realidad no quiero ir al baile me siento indispuesta – le comentó melancólicamente la chica a su madre

- Pero, Sere, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has estado llorando? Dime que te sucedió – preguntó un tanto alarmada la duquesa

- No mami, salí a caminar y de pronto me vino un dolor de cabeza – mintió la chica y entró a su habitación, en eso Beryl se para y le dice a su madre en un tono fingido de preocupación – Mami, yo hablo con ella, sabes que me quiere y confía en mí, además quizá la convenza de que vaya con nosotros al baile –y pensaba "esta mocosa no va a molestar a la tía Sofía y salgan mal las cosas en el baile, además quiero presumirle que yo voy a casarme con un Rey, y no con personas insignificantes como las que ella se lleva"

- Gracias, Beryl, eres una muy buena hija

Beryl entra a la habitación, en la que Serena se encontraba, llorando en silencio

- Serena, hermanita que te pasa, - dijo con fingido amor

- No es nada Beryl, es que me duele un poco la cabeza

- porque no le dices a Luna, que te de uno de sus mejunjes y te de unos masajes con sus bálsamos especiales para que te alivies y nos acompañes al baile, quiero que vayas y seas partícipe de mi alegría, hoy que por fin he encontrado el amor y me comprometa en matrimonio con el rey – le decía a su hermanita con un tono de satisfacción

- Pero Beryl, es que… - comenzó a decir Serena, cuando es interrumpida por Beryl, para chantajearla - Serena, es que acaso no me quieres, hoy que te estoy pidiendo este pequeño favor, me lo niegas, ya me imagino cuando sea algo más importante – e hizo como que iba a llorar

- Esta bien Beryl, iré al baile con ustedes – le prometió la chica "aunque eso signifique que se me romperá el corazón al momento que te comprometas con mi amado Darién"

- Gracias hermanita – dijo Beryl orgullosa por haber logrado que su fraternita fuera al baile como quería su tía.

Momentos después llegaron los estilistas y arreglaron a todas las chicas, todas ellas se veían bellísimas pero a pesar de estar con su cara triste Serena resaltaba entre todas, llevaba un vestido de color azul que hacía juegos con sus ojos, la parte de arriba del vestido era ajustada con un discreto escote, con mangas que se bajaban dejando descubierto sus bellos hombros, en la parte de enfrente de la blusa estaba bordada con flores de seda, la falda era vaporosa y también tenía tiras del mismo bordado, estaba maquillada discretamente y llevaba un peinado semirecogido. Beryl, llevaba un vestido algo ajustado de un color negro con dorado, que hacía juego con el traje que iba llevar puesto el monarca, esto lo sabía porque Sofía se lo había dicho, es más ella le regalo el vestido, traía un peinado especial, para poner una pequeña tiara que le había prestado la reina con un juego de pendientes y collar, para que todo el mundo pudiera saber que ella era la elegida antes de que se anunciara el compromiso. Ikuko llevaba un elegante vestido azul marino, una vez que estuvieron arregladas bajaron al lobby y ahí se encontraron con las otras chicas, todas igual de elegante, al salir del hotel se subieron a las limusinas en la primera se subieron Ikuko y Beryl, los padres de Mina, la madre de Amy y el abuelo de Rei, en la otra Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita y Rei por lo que aprovechó Lita, para hablarles de la fiesta de la tarde, y de lo apuesto que era Darién a pesar de que solo lo vio unos minutos, ya que el rey se marchó después de hablar con su madre, que estaba furiosa con la actitud de su hijo, aunque todos los invitados se habían extrañado debido a que él no participo de la celebración. Poco después llegaban al baile y eran acomodadas para poder entrar ya que cómo eran de la realeza eran presentadas al entrar, según las instrucciones de Sofía las últimas en entrar eran las Tsukino, porque eran las más importantes para ese evento.

En el salón del baile, Darién estaba sentado en su trono, un poco aburrido y preocupado, debido a que en su interior se daba una lucha, por una parte su deber de casarse con una princesa, más específicamente en Beryl, la que no le atraía para nada y por otro sus sentimientos, se había enamorado de la chica que conoció Bunny, pero no sabía nada de ella y si en realidad podría casarse con ella, debido a que era una plebeya (según el príncipe) y no sabía si el consejo iba a dar su aprobación, debido a que ya habían autorizado que se casara con una princesa del Milenio de Plata, porque convenía a los intereses del reino, y a Darién desde pequeño, le habían enseñado, que debía hacer sacrificios por el bien de su nación, pero su felicidad era un precio muy alto que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Los invitados poco importantes y que no debían ser presentados ya estaban en el salón y empezaron con las presentaciones

- Los Vizcondes de Venus Eros y Afrodita Aino y su hija la princesa de Venus Mina Aino – anunció el maestro de ceremonias

- Muchas gracias vizcondes me alegra que hayan venido de tan lejos – expresó el monarca

- El placer es todo nuestro – dijo el vizconde y toda la familia felicitó al monarca

- La condesa de Mercurio Azur Mizuno y su hija la princesa de Venus Amy Mizuno

- Me alegro que estén aquí condesa

- Por nada nos perderíamos el placer de felicitarte – ambas mujeres lo felicitaron

- El Duque de Marte y su nieta la princesa de Marte Rei Hino

- Señor duque es un honor saludarlo

- El honor es mío su majestad, reciba nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones – ambos lo felicitaron

Después de varias presentaciones llegó el turno para las mujeres de la familia Tsukino

- La Duquesa del Milenio de Plata Ikuko Tsukino, la princesa del milenio de plata Beryl Tsukino, la princesa del milenio de plata Serena Tsukino. – Todas hacen su reverencia, y el monarca va de una en una para saludarlas Darién se asombró a ver Serena

- Bienvenida tía Ikuko, bienvenida Beryl y Bienvenida – bajo la voz para decir – Bunny de la Luna Plateada – y se quedo mirando a Serena "Es verdaderamente increíble que la mujer que yo quiero para esposa sea una princesa y sobre todo que este aquí en el baile de compromiso"

- Es un placer saludarte, - dijo Ikuko – nos acompaña mi hija pequeña, Serena pero ustedes dos ya se conocían – en ese momento ambos se alarman porque pensaron que los habían descubierto – en Dreamtown, ¿recuerdas? – ambos enamorados suspiraron aliviados pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello

- Hijo tu pareja de Baile será Beryl – le dijo Sofía a su hijo y lo acercó junto a ella, Darién le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó y se dirigieron juntos a la mesa, Seiya se acercó a Serena y le comentó que el sería su compañero de baile, le ofreció su brazo y se fueron junto con los demás a la mesa para la cena. Darién no dejaba de observar a Serena

- No reconocí a Serena, en Dreamtown era una niña insignificante y ahora se ha puesto muy linda – le comentó Darién a Beryl – lo siento Beryl, no es cortes de mi parte halagar a una mujer en mi presencia – "pero en verdad es la mujer más linda que conozco"

- No te preocupes Darién, no me molesta ya que la niña que halagas es mi hermanita – dijo ocultando su enfado "me molesta que todo mundo halaga a Serena, si sólo es una niña, si es cierto que es bonita, pero no tanto como yo, lo bueno que Darién se dio cuenta que está junto a mí, y que no es bueno halagarla" pensaba la malévola Beryl.

En esos momentos en el cuartel Kelvin estaba furioso, no era posible que no hubieran atrapado a la chica, le dijo a sus subordinaros que nos descansaran hasta que la atraparan, pero eran tan torpes al igual que él, que en realidad de todos no hacían ninguno, salieron a cumplir las órdenes pero se tropezaban, al cabo de un rato se unieron a las celebraciones que había en el pueblo para festejar al rey y se les olvidó la chica

La cena continuo de lo más agradable, los jóvenes se anotaban en el carnet de las damas para los bailes, debido a que esa era la costumbre, así ninguna joven casadera se quedaba sin bailar, y daba la oportunidad de que se conocieran los solteros, Seiya aprovechó para apuntarse en el mayor número de bailes en el carnet de Serena, el baile más importante era el Cotillón porque era el primer baile donde participaba el rey, en ese baile se le ofrecía un bouquet de las flores preferidas a las damas, por lo que los jóvenes le preguntaban a la chica con la que iban a bailar cuáles eran sus flores preferidas, Seiya le preguntó a Serena y supo que eran las rosas rojas.

Después de la cena el baile dio comienzo Ikuko se fue a platicar con los vizcondes de Venus y la condesa de Mercurio

- ¿Así que Beryl será la próxima reina del reino dorado? – preguntó Afrodita a Ikuko

- Afrodita. ¿Por qué piensas eso? – contesto Ikuko haciéndose la desentendida

- Pues cuando dos princesas son invitadas, cómo es el caso de tus hijas es porque debe significar algo – argumento Azur

- Ikuko, me sorprende que nos ocultes los planes que tienes si somos como de la familia – dijo Afrodita

- No es así querida amiga – respondió Ikuko

En la pista de baile Serena bailaba con Seiya, Amy con un general llamado Richard Keno, Rei con un Conde llamado Nicolás, Mina y Lita con militares de alto rango y Beryl con el Marques Rubeus que había quedado impresionado con ella

- Beryl es muy linda – le comentó el marqués a Seiya en un momento que quedaron juntos en el baile

- sí pero no es para ti – le contestó

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- porque no debes interponerte en el camino de un rey

El baile continuo y en otra parte del salón el Rey Armando estaba sentado y uno de los camareros le servía su café con licor (por supuesto que era un secreto que el rey tenía con los del servicio, que lo consentían porque era muy comprensivo) en eso llega Sofía y le comenta

- Armando quiero decirte que hoy Darién se va a comprometer con Beryl

- Habla más fuerte Sofía, no te escucho

- No puedo hacerlo, lo que te digo es un secreto – y acercándose al monarca le repitió – Darién y Beryl se comprometen hoy en matrimonio

-Bravo, entonces se enamoraron uno del otro

- Todavía no, todo a su tiempo

- pero entonces ¿Por qué se comprometen hoy? Pueden esperar un poco

- acuérdate Armando que cuando nosotros nos comprometimos no estábamos enamorados

- Tienes razón Sofía, pero el congreso lo decidió

- Pues ahora lo he decidido yo

En el baile todo seguía igual pero momentos después Serena se disculpó con Seiya diciéndole que no se sentía bien el joven quiso acompañarla, pero ella le pidió que la dejara sola y fue al balcón, Darién que la había estado observando la siguió y la encontró sentada en una de las sillas de jardín que había, se acercó lentamente a ella se sentó en la silla de junto

- ¿Qué te pasa, Serena? ¿Te sientes mal? – Le preguntó Darién a la chica, la que contestó negando la cabeza - Serena ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo de mi lado?

- Tú piensas que es necesario una aclaración porque supongo que sabes la respuesta

- Creo que el destino se contrapone a los designios de nuestras madres. No puede ser casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado hoy lejos del protocolo de la corte. Supongo que todo está claro

- ¿Qué es lo que está claro? – decía una chica inquieta, por un lado le gustaba esta junto a Darién porque se había enamorado de él y por otro sabía que era el "¿prometido?" de su hermana

- Mamá quiere que me comprometa con una de las hijas de la condesa Ikuko y te juro que nunca me ha dado más gusto que complacerla, Serena te amo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- No, no quiero interponerme en la felicidad de mi hermana, nunca le robaría a su esposo

- Pero Serena se compresiva, no le robas el esposo a tu hermana porque aún no lo soy – pensó "en realidad nunca me interesó serlo" – no te interpones en la felicidad de tu hermana, porque no sé si sea una dicha estar casada conmigo. Como sabes soy el rey del reino dorado, señor de un país poderoso, pero por todas partes acecha peligros. Además tomo mis obligaciones muy en serio. No podré dedicarle mucho tiempo a mi esposa y a pesar de todo, Serena, sería muy feliz y afortunado si tuviera a mi lado a una mujer como tú, acaso no recuerdas que hoy te lo dije que la mujer que se case conmigo debe ser como tú, antes de que supiera que eres una princesa, que debe tener tus ojos, tu boca – Serena lo mira con los ojos llorosos y lo interrumpe – Calla, o me olvido de la etiqueta y huyo – le dice la chica al monarca

En otra parte del palacio Sofía e Ikuko hablaban

- Sofía no crees que Darién le hace poco caso a Beryl, ni siquiera ha bailado con ella

- Ikuko, acaso no sabes que Darién sólo empieza a bailar a partir del cotillón y por supuesto lo bailara con Beryl – le responde Sofía, pero con sus ojos busca a Darién ya que no lo ve en el salón se levanta para ir a buscarlo y le dice a Ikuko – no te preocupes, todo se hará como yo lo deseo – después se marcha en busca de su hijo

En el balcón Darién trataba de convencer a Serena, que aunque se moría por darle el sí, pensaba en su hermana

- Serena, ¿quieres ayudarme con esta pesada cargas? – La chica con la mirada hacia el suelo le contestaba que no y Darién le pregunta - ¿y si no fuera por Beryl?

- Pero si está y yo quiero a mi hermana, no podría hacerle daño, estoy segura que ella te ama, me lo comentó hoy en la tarde

En esos momentos son interrumpidos por Sofía

- Darién ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

- Por supuesto madre – se levantó y fue con su madre a su oficina, no sin antes despedirse cortésmente de Serena

Beryl en esos momentos se sentaba junto a su madre, ya que había dejado algunos bailes en su carnet sin ofrecérselos a nadie, para descansar y darse a desear

- Hija mía, todo mundo te mira, te ves tan bonita, seguramente se imaginan lo que van a anunciar

- Lo he notado, madre- respondió la chica con un poco de orgullo

- Tu tía Sofía dijo que Darién bailará contigo el cotillón

- lo sabía

- y después se anunciará el compromiso, soy tan dichosa – decía felizmente Ikuko

Darién y su madre entran al salón, cerraron la puerta para que nadie pudiera oírlos

-Querido Darién es hora de anunciar tu compromiso públicamente y quería preguntarte si ya tomaste una decisión

- Así es mamá, voy a complacerte y casarme con una de las hijas de Ikuko

- Me alegra mucho, entonces voy anunciar tu compromiso, aunque ya todos se imaginan que te casas con Beryl

- Mamá… No me decidí por Beryl sino por Serena

- ¿por Serena? – Dice la reina al borde del colapso – sabes lo que estás diciendo – le pregunta desconcertada a su hijo

- Perfectamente, madre – responde el monarca muy seguro de sí mismo

- pero Darién, no puedes casarte con esa mocosa malcriada – dice histérica la reina – una joven de apenas 16 años

- Serena será una reina como nunca se ha visto en el mundo – dijo Darién muy orgulloso de su prometida

- Supongo que en un mal sentido – dijo Sofía a punto del shock

- En el mejor sentido, madre, es la bondad y la gracia en persona y tiene un encanto tan cálido y tan natural que no la había visto jamás, Serena es un tesoro que nadie me arrebatará, mi decisión está tomada me casaré con Serena o con nadie, así que sólo te aviso mamá, porque las decisiones de mis sentimientos y mi vida sólo las elijo yo, te agradezco que quiera apoyarme pero mi felicidad está de por medio, así te pido que en mi nombre le pidas a tu prima Ikuko la mano de Serena, porque yo lo haré personalmente con el duque Kenji

- Entonces me pones ante un hecho consumado, por el que nada puedo hacer

- Así es, y también debo hacerlo con Serena de la misma manera, lamento mucho madre que por primera vez no estemos de acuerdo, pero mi felicidad está por encima de tus deseos, con su permiso – Darién salió dejando a su madre hecha una furia, porque aunque quisiera no podía contradecir los deseos de un rey, aunque este fuera su hijo, sobre todo porque el consejo había apoyado que se casara con la princesa del Milenio de Plata, pero jamás dijeron que con Beryl.

Momentos antes de iniciara el cotillón el maestro de ceremonia trajo los ramilletes para que las jóvenes escogieran pero no había ni una sola rosa roja, los caballeros empiezan agarrar sus flores.

Serena se encuentra sentada en uno de los sillones del salón principal, está pensativa, en eso llega su madre y le dice preocupada – Serena ¿hija que tienes?, te sientes mal, tienes alguna preocupación. Desde esta tarde estas tan decaída, tú eres tan alegre y ahora, no sé. No me gusta nada que estés así ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te sucede?

- nada, mamá

- Entonces ríete, baila hija mía, eres tan joven para que tu carita sea abatida por la tristeza

- No tengo ganas de bailar por ahora, mami

- entonces hija, por el amor que me tienes quiero verte alegre, como siempre, ¿me haría ese favor? – la chica le contesta con la cabeza afirmativamente y su madre le pregunta - ¿a quién le prometiste el cotillón?

- A Seiya

- Pues baila con él, por favor hija

- como quieras madre, voy a buscarlo – se levanta y empieza a buscar a Seiya

Seiya se encontraba junto al maestro de ceremonias y le preguntaba - disculpe, y las rosas rojas

- Todas las reservo el rey, joven Seiya

- para quien quieres rosas rojas - preguntó Rubeus

- para Serena, ¿no es encantadora?

- sí pero no es para ti – le dijo Rubeus

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- porque no debes interponerte en el camino de un rey, y sabes tengo mejor vista que tú

Serena se encontraba buscando a Seiya y se topa con Sofía

- disculpa tía, estoy buscando a Seiya, no lo has visto, es que prometí bailar con él el cotillón – le preguntó Serena

- Eso no importa, si no te molesta me gustaría hablar contigo un momento – le dijo la señora de manera fría –pero antes que nada déjame verte – y examino a la chica de arriba abajo, cómo si examinará un objeto, Serena estaba extrañada de su actitud "que le pasa a la reina" pensaba la rubia

- Pues alta no eres – dijo a manera de reclamo la reina

- No, desafortunadamente, pero es de familia porque ni mi mamá ni tú son altas – le contestó Serena ingenuamente

Sofía estaba tan furiosa, por la manera tan familiar con que la chica se dirigía a ella y le dice – sobre todo, te suplico que me hables de usted y no me vuelvas a tutear

- Pero si eres mi tía

- Darién es mi hijo y me habla de usted

- como tú, perdón, como usted prefiera tía, pero me parece una tontería, hablarle de usted, es que no tengo la costumbre

- deberás acostumbrarte a muchas cosas. En la corte del reino dorado se observa un protocolo muy estricto, el protocolo de las antiguas tradiciones, que debe respetarse bajo cualquier circunstancia, sin escusas. Ese es mi deseo y por supuesto el deseo del rey – dijo severamente la reina y siguió cuestionándola - ¿Qué idiomas hablas además del doradino*?

- selenita y venusino

- deberías saber marciano, mercuriano, florentino, zeusino, uracranio…

- ¿para qué? – preguntó Serena

- porque Darién me dijo que te ama y que quiere casarse contigo – le dijo la reina con un aire de desprecio, Serena la interrumpe – Pero yo – a lo que la reina la regaña – No me interrumpas mientras estoy hablando, sólo responde a lo que te voy a preguntar. Quiero saber si tú lo amas – le preguntó inquisitivamente la reina

- por favor, no me lo pregunte – respondió un tanto angustiada Serena, pues sabía que su tía quería que Beryl se casara con Darién.

- Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora – le dijo la reina de manera imperativa

Serena, que se distinguía por ser una persona franca, porque eso era lo que le habían enseñado sus padre no le queda más remedio que responder – si, lo amo, lo amo demasiado, pero yo le dije… – no pudo terminar porque la reina la interrumpió – he sabido que diariamente practicas el patinaje artístico por muchas horas, no lo censuro, porque mantiene esbelta la figura, pero siempre he dicho todo con medida y razón, tienes que pensar en tu salud, tus dientes están amarillos, debes cepillártelo más seguido – le dijo la reina criticándola

Entonces Serena que ya había aguantado pacientemente no soporta más y le dice a su tía – mis dientes no están amarillos, sino blancos porque me los cepillo todos los días

- tendrás que modificar tu carácter jovial e infantil – le sigue reprochando Sofía – deberás cambiar por completo tu modo de vivir si quieres ser la reina del reino dorado

- pero yo no quiero ser reina

- deberías estar feliz de serlo

- Siempre he sido feliz en mi casa, quizá más que todos los que viven en este palacio, no pienso llevar otra clase de vida que la que tengo, quiero ser libre, sin presiones, ni protocolos

- ¿Qué lenguaje es ese, Serena?

- Es el que me enseñó mi padre, que ama sobre todo la libertad y la verdad

- Creo que por el momento hemos terminado de hablar jovencita –dijo la reina y se marchó furiosa, Serena se sentía furiosa por la pequeña discusión con su tía, pero no estaba dispuesta a que la tratara de esa manera, así que quería retirarse del baile, en eso la ve Seiya y le dice

- Serena, ¿A dónde vas? Va a empezar el cotillón – y la lleva junto a Beryl

- Discúlpame Seiya pero en realidad quiero retirarme

- Serena, por favor compórtate no te puedes ir tu sola, debes bailar el cotillón con Seiya se lo prometiste – dijo Beryl

- Así es Serena, no voy a permitir que te vayas

En ese momento se empiezan alistar todos para el baile del cotillón y el maestro de ceremonia le trae un gran ramilletes de rosas rojas al monarca Darién agarra todas las rosas rojas, Beryl estaba extrañada porque a ella no le gustaban las rosas, sino los claveles, pero no le importaba, porque estaba segura que Darién bailaría con ella, y lo ve aproximarse hacia ella, Ikuko estaba feliz y le dice a Sofía, -por fin se cumplirán nuestros sueños – Sofía le responde que se equivoca en ese momento Darién llega a donde estaban las princesas y le da las flores a Serena – Amada Serena permite que te entregue tus flores preferidas – entonces se voltea a ver a Beryl y le dice

- Beryl, se que te prometí bailar el cotillón, pero te ruego me disculpes porque lo voy a bailar con Serena, mi futura esposa – todos los presente dicen en voz baja ahh asombrados porque ya se había corrido el rumor de que Beryl se casaría con Darién, pero la mayoría de los presentes estaba feliz porque sabían lo prepotente y pedante que era Beryl

Ikuko se queda asombrada y le pregunta a Sofía que estaba pasando la reina le dice que Darién se piensa casar con Serena y no con Beryl, la duquesa se sorprende pues nunca pensó en esa situación para sus hijas pues a ambas las amaba y no quería que sufrieran por amor

Entonces el Duque de Marte le dice – majestad es un honor para mí felicitarlo en nombre de todos los invitados por su cumpleaños y por su prometida la princesa Serena del milenio de plata – en eso fueron avisados que el espectáculos de fuegos artificiales y todos salieron al balcón de la entrada dejando a Beryl sola y con una cara de que esto no puede estar pasando. Su mamá se acerca para consolarla y Beryl le reprocha

- mamá como puede ser posible que tu hija me haya quitado a mi prometido

- Beryl, no hables así. Serena no tiene la culpa de que Darién se haya enamorado de ella, lo que tienes que hacer es apoyar a tu hermana

- Sabes que madre, estoy muy dolida con mi hermana, porque aceptó a Darién sabiendo que a mí me gustaba – diciendo esto se fue del palacio pensando en cómo desquitarse con su hermanita por semejante papelón que le había hecho pasar. Su madre la vio irse algo preocupada, sabía que Beryl estaba equivocada, porque conocía a Serena y sabía que ella era incapaz de dañar a su hermana además de manera rápida Sofía le había platicado como habían sucedido las cosas.

En el balcón disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales Darién y Serena platicaban

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me pusiste ante un hecho consumado? – preguntó Serena

- porque de otro moda jamás hubieras aceptado y te amo demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a perderte

- pero y Beryl… - Darién la interrumpió – Serena, se que la felicidad de los demás es importante, pero no pienso sacrificar nuestra felicidad, por un tonto capricho de mi madre, si hubiese aceptado a Beryl, todos seriamos desdichados, en cambio ahora solo nos queda ser felices, porque nuestro amor nos ayudará ¿no lo crees? – y le agarra la mano tratando de que en esa pequeña caricia, pudiera transmitir el amor que le profesaba

La chica lo ve y le responde afirmativamente con la cabeza, aunque está algo triste por su hermana

En el salón la reina Sofía estaba sentada en los sillones, la acompañaban su esposo Armando, la condesa de Mercurio y los Vizcondes de Venus, en eso llega Ikuko, se encuentra alegre por su hija Serena y triste por su hija Beryl.

- Querida Ikuko, debes brindar con nosotros por la felicidad de tu hija, ya que pronto en tu familia va a nacer un monarca – dijo Azur

- Tiene razón Azur, a la que deberían compadecer es a mí, tener que convertir a una campesina en una reina – expresó Sofía – ya verás que en un año tú no la reconocerás

- Te equivocas Sofía, antes de que termine el año tú no reconocerás a Serena, ella se convertirá en la reina que tu nación necesita, sin que tu tengas que darle clases de protocolo real – dijo molesta Ikuko, por la forma en que Sofía se expresaba de su hija.

- Ikuko, ¿Qué dices? – expresó Sofía

- Hay Chofy, para que haces tanto escándalo, lo importante es que Darién se case enamorado, no importa que según "tus opiniones" no sea la adecuada para él, te debe importar más la felicidad de tu hijo, que las apariencias de la futura reina –le dijo su esposo, por lo que la reina prefirió quedarse callada.

Afuera continuaba el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, en ese momento Kelvin se da cuenta de que Serena está junto a Darién y habían anunciado antes de que ellos salieran que el rey iba a salir con su prometida

- No puede ser, me van a degradar, porque he estado persiguiendo a la prometida del rey, tierra trágame – decía el pobre oficial, y fue a buscar a sus subordinados para decirles que suspendieran la búsqueda y se unieran a los festejos del rey.

Cuando terminaron los fuegos artificiales, la pareja entró, por lo que aprovecharon los invitados para felicitar a la pareja.

- Darién, perdón majestad, nos puede prestar un momento a su prometida –preguntó Mina

- Por supuesto, pero por favor señorita Aino, me la cuida – le respondió el monarca y se quedó platicando un momento con sus generales

Las chicas (Amy, Mina, Rei y Lita) llevaron a Serena a un salón para bombardearlas con preguntas de qué fue lo que había sucedido

- Por favor, Serena, cuéntanos cómo pasó, él es el hombre por el que estabas llorando esta tarde que te encontramos- preguntó Mina impaciente

- Así es Mina, nos conocimos hoy en la tarde cuando fui a pescar, y bueno lo pesqué a él, me invitó al bosque acepté, el me dijo que tenía que comprometerse con Beryl, aquí en el baile me dijo que quería casarse conmigo, y después anunció el compromiso – les explicó brevemente Serena

- Entonces fue amor a primera vista – dijo Lita con voz de ensoñación – te felicito, Serena, a mí me gustaría enamorarme

- Así es Lita, conocer al hombre indicado es maravilloso – expresó Amy, tímidamente

- ¿Amy, te has enamorado? – preguntó indiscretamente Mina

- Así es, Amy se ha enamorado del General Richard Widom – comentó Rei – y yo también he conocido a alguien especial al Conde Nicolás Kumada, ellos nos van a ir a visitar en los próximos días.

- pues las felicito chicas, - dijo Serena

- Serena, pero porque no estás feliz, si te acabas de comprometer con el hombre que amas – cuestionó Rei

- Es que pienso en la tristeza de Beryl, deberá pensar que yo le quite a su novio – dijo la rubia tristemente

- Pues no deberías estar triste, tú hermana no quería a Darién, ella sólo quería ser reina e iba a utilizarlo para conseguirlo, ¿te gustaría ver triste e infeliz al hombre que amas? – le dijo Lita

- Lita, pero ¿Por qué dices eso? Beryl, me dijo que amaba a Darién – dijo Serena con cara de asombro, pues nunca había pensado mal de su hermana, si sabía que era muy presumida, pero nunca pensó que fuera ambiciosa

- Pues te mintió Serena, porque yo sé de buena fuente que ella está enamorada de otro, pero no lo acepta porque es pobre, muy pronto lo vas a descubrir – expresó en tono severo Rei, porque no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal por causa de la malvada de su hermana Beryl, antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar llegó Darién al que por supuesto las chicas aprovecharon para felicitarlo, momentos después el baile terminaba. Darién aprovechó que su mamá estaba tomando un té para calmar su molestia y acompañó a su prometida y a su madre al hotel

- Gracias por traernos, Darién – dijo Ikuko

- Es un placer para mí

- con permiso, me retiro, Serena, no tardes

- En un momento te alcanzo

- Mi amor, me despido que pases buenas noches – dijo Darién dándole un beso en la mano a su prometida, en ese momento la jala delicadamente para sí y le da un casto beso en los labios – nos vemos mañana – Serena se retira a su habitación y Darién regresa a palacio para soñar con su princesa.

Continuará…

* son las lenguas de las diferentes regiones: Doradino del reino dorado, Selenita del reino de lunar (donde se encuentra el milenio de plata), venusino de venus, marciano del marte, mercuriano de mercurio, florentino de los reinos de las flores, zeusino de Júpiter, uracranio de urano

Seguidores de este fic, les entregó un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten como los anteriores, gracias a todos por sus Reviews a: isa1181, SereyDarien, patty ramírez de chiba, isabel, arias serena, Susy Granger, Caltroga

Como pudieron notar, procuré contestárselos de manera personal, por las atenciones que se toman para enviar sus comentarios, que me animan a seguir adelante, son muy lindos y los disfruto. Espero seguir recibiéndolos.

Gracias por todo Cherrie


	7. De nuevo en el milenio de plata

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 7. De nuevo en el milenio de Plata**

Ikuko se levantó temprano para platicar con Beryl de lo sucedido

- Mamá por favor habla con la tía Sofía, no es posible que Serena se case con Darién, cuando a mí me habían elegido antes – decía caprichosamente

- Beryl, razona por favor, la que te había propuesto era la tía Sofía, pero el que debía decidir era Darién, siempre pensé que lo comprendías y que había posibilidades de que él dijera que no.

- Pero como siempre, Serena tenía que meterse en lo que no debe…

- Beryl – la interrumpió Ikuko – Serena no tiene la culpa de nada, simplemente Darién se enamoró de ella, sin saber quién era, al saber que era una princesa decidió casarse con ella y fin de la discusión – dijo enfadada la duquesa. Beryl estaba como dicen algunos "como agua para chocolate" por lo furiosa, frustrada que se encontraba

- Entonces madre te ruego que me dejes ir a casa, en unos momentos más se van los Farley y ellos me comentaron que pueden llevarme – dijo Beryl con fingida voz calmada

- Si eso es lo que quieres, no me opongo, creo que es lo mejor, vamos a preparar tus cosas y decirle a Luna que te acompañe – momentos después Beryl, Luna y los Farley se marchaban e Ikuko los despedía, regresó a la habitación para levantar a Serena pues los esperaban en la mansión para desayunar, al llegar a la habitación Serena ya se había despertado y estaba tomando una ducha, al salir una de las mozas del hotel las ayudan a vestirse (pues se acostumbraba, que la realeza tenía que ser ayudada para ponerse su ropa, situación que en algunas ocasiones molestaba a la rubia). Después de unos momentos, bajaron al lobby, donde ya las esperaba el chofer para llevarlas al palacio, en el camino Serena pregunta por su hermana e Ikuko le contesta que se marchó a la casa, debido a que había ciertos pendientes y que le tenía que dar a su padre la noticia.

El desayuno transcurrió de lo más agradable que se pudo, Darién se comprometió a acompañarlas a Milenio de Plata, pues quería saludar a Kenji y pedirle la mano de Serena, pero sobre todo quería disfrutar lo más que se pudiera a su prometida, porque sabía que sus múltiples ocupaciones en palacio se lo impedirían una vez que él estuviera en Ilusión, por lo que decidió darse unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volver a su rutina diaria. El resto del día lo tomó para girar instrucciones durante su ausencia y darle tiempo a su prometida y a su madre de hablar con Kenji, para que estuviera todo listo para su llegada y además guardar todo el equipaje con ayuda de las mozas del hotel, ya que Luna se había ido con Beryl

Al otro día partieron al amanecer, desayunaron en una hostería a mitad del camino y llegaron cerca del mediodía a Milenio de Plata, una ciudad magnífica, de lejos brillaba, debido a que la mayoría de las casas tenían amplios jardines que eran rodeados por cercas plateadas, además tenían amplios ventanales que con el reflejo de sol lanzaban tonalidades de diferentes colores del arcoíris. La casa de los Tsukino quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del lago Silver Moon, llegaron a la casa y fueron recibidos por Kenji y Sammy, al igual que los sirvientes de la casa, que eran tratados bien por todos excepto por Beryl. Ella se encontraba en su habitación con su amiga Neherenia, maquinando como hacer sufrir a Serena. Lo que menos se imaginaban aquellas malvadas mujeres es que Darién llegará junto con su prometida a pasar unos días con ella.

- Bienvenido Darién, me alegra que nos visites a esta tu humilde casa – dijo alegremente Kenji, en realidad él apreciaba al monarca, pues se identificaba con él en sus días de juventud.

- Me da mucho gusto verlo tío Kenji – ambos se saludaron con un abrazo, Darién ayudó a bajar a Serena del auto y Kenji hizo lo mismo con Ikuko, después ambas mujeres saludaron al duque

- pasemos a la casa, para que se acomoden en sus habitaciones, se aseen y pasen al comedor, el almuerzo está servido – les dijo Kenji a los recién llegados

- ¿cómo está Beryl, papá? – preguntó Serena

- pues está bien, cómo siempre ideando a quien hacerle la vida imposible con esa su amiga Neherenia, la princesa de Luna Negra.

- Kenji, que dices – le retó Ikuko

- Estoy bromeando, la verdad no he notado nada raro en Beryl, está como siempre – dijo Kenji sonriendo, la verdad es que Beryl no le había comentado nada a su padre, pero no sufría por haber perdido a Darién, sino estaba furiosa porque ya no tenía la posibilidad de ser la reina de una nación poderosa como era el Reino Dorado, cómo bien había dicho Rei, Beryl estaba enamorada del Duque de Utopías, Archibaldo Hsu, Utopías era un ducado pequeño e insignificante según los gustos de Beryl, el duque la quería, pero sabía lo interesada que era su adorado tormento, sin embargo la aceptaba porque él era igual de ambicioso que Beryl, es más después de que ella se casase, pensaban colocarlo dentro de la corte real, para que pudieran dar rienda suelta a su amor, es decir ser amantes, sin levantar sospechas, pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Darién se enamoró de Serena.

Poco después todos se reunían en el comedor, Beryl bajó con Neherenia y se sorprendió al ver a Darién ahí, ambas saludaron reverentemente al monarca. Luego pasaron a la mesa

- Su majestad, es un privilegio tenerlo por aquí, espero que pronto pueda visitar Luna Negra, nos encantaría tratarlo como se merece – dijo coquetamente Neherenia, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Serena y sus padres, sin embargo Darién sólo tenía ojos para Serena

- Agradezco mucho su invitación, princesa Neherenia, pero los deberes del palacio son tan absorbentes que en algunas ocasiones me impiden poder realizar actos sociales, con excepción que los que se dan en palacio, sin embargo debes saber que en realidad me encuentro en Milenio de Plata, para estar con mi prometida la princesa Serena – dijo esto remarcándolo para dejar bien claro que la única mujer que le interesaba era la su novia – y tratar asuntos relacionados con la boda. Al darse cuenta del cortón que le había dado el monarca, a Neherenia ya no le quedaron ganas al menos por el momento de seguir coqueteando con el príncipe.

Después de ese incidente, la comida siguió de manera tranquila. Al terminar pasaron al salón para tomar el café, con excepción de Beryl y Neherenia las cuales se encerraron en la habitación de la primera.

- Tío Kenji, ya que nos encontramos todos reunidos – expresó el monarca – quisiera que me concediera la mano de su hija Serena

- muchacho, por supuesto, es honor que formes parte de mi familia – respondió Kenji

Más tarde fueron a dar un paseo por el campo y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Serena aprovecho para mostrarle a Darién su pequeño zoológico

- Mira este pequeño ciervo se llama Xavierin – le comenta la chica – cuando era pequeño lo encontré herido en el bosque, lo traje a casa y lo cure

- Sabes Serena, en el palacio en los jardines traseros tenemos un zoológico, puedes llevar a tus animales

- en serio Darién, me encantaría y le da un abrazo, el monarca le corresponde el abrazo, se quedan mirándose, poco a poco sus caras se aproximan para darse un beso lleno de amor. Al separarse Serena lo mira con dulzura y Darién le acaricia su mejilla con mucha ternura

- Te voy a llevar a uno de mis lugares preferidos – comentó Serena

- Uno, entonces tienes varios – preguntó Darién de manera coqueta

- Así es, al que te voy a llevar es al Mirador – y le señaló una pequeña colina que en su cima tenía un pequeño kiosko cubiertos con rosales tipo enredadera*, subieron por el Sendero, la vista era magnífica, sobre todo porque el sol estaba por ponerse y con el lago reflejándolo, un escenario digno para dos enamorados como ellos, después bajaron abrazados

En la noche Kenji organizó una lunada, a la que asistieron las amigas de Serena: Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei, además se encontraban el General Richard Widom, el Conde Nicolás Kumada, y Andrew Furuhata. Cómo la mayoría de los invitados no conocía a Andrew, pues él no era de la realeza Kenji los presentó

- Señores y pequeñas damiselas quiero presentarles al hijo de un gran amigo mío, Andrew Furuhata

- mucho gusto –dijeron los presentes, el joven saludó a cada uno de los invitados, pero cuando le toco el turno a Lita ambos quedaron flechados

A continuación el mayordomo Tomás anunció la llegada del sobrino de Kenji, Yaten Kou, el hijo de su hermana Karen Tsukino y su cuñado John Kou. Yaten era un joven alegre y al igual que su tío le importaba poco el protocolo real a diferencia de su hermano Taiki Kou, ambos eran los príncipes de la región de las flores de fuego.

Yaten animó la velada pues siempre llevaba consigo su equipo de Karaoke, así que lo instaló en el jardín donde tenían la velada, así que él y Mina deleitaron a los presentes cantando. Lita y Andrew se ocupaban de la comida, prendieron la fogata, asaron las carnes y repartieron las salchichas y los bombones, para que asaran los presentes. Cerca de ahí se encontraban varias parejas platicando, Amy y Richard, Rei y Nicolás, Kenji e  
Ikuko y nuestra pareja real Darién y Serena. Sammy había sido invitado a una pijamada por lo que no se encontraba. Beryl desde su habitación observaba molesta la situación por lo que fue a su habitación y le envió un email a su tía Sofía, sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Terminada la velada, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, pues habían dispuesto el ir a cabalgar por el campo el día de mañana, Beryl escuchó los planes e ideó un malévolo plan. Muy temprano Beryl salió de su casa sin ser vista y se encontró con uno de sus amigos llamado Xavis, la idea era desviar a Serena del camino para que tuviera un accidente, después de ponerse de acuerdo en cómo lo harían regreso a su casa con sigilo, pues no quería que nadie se enterara de su salida, subió a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, momentos más tarde su mamá la llamó

- Beryl, hija ya baja a desayunar

- No tengo hambre, madre, me da mucho dolor ver a Darién y Serena juntos – dijo con fingido dolor y con cara de sufrimiento

- Hija, no debes ponerte así, se que tu tía y yo hicimos mal al darte ilusiones con Darién, pero debes comprender que en el corazón no se manda, y ellos dos se enamoraron, debes pensar en tu hermana, ella sufre al ver que te duele su felicidad – la consolaba Ikuko – Beryl, hija, porque no te vas unos días con tu tía Karenina en Primavera, a ella le gusta mucho la vida social al igual que tú.

- Tienes razón, madre, voy a ir con mi tía – aceptó, porque en esos momentos empezó a tramar otro plan maquiavélico.

En la mesa todos desayunaban alegremente

- Mami, no va a bajar Beryl a desayunar – pregunta Serena, con preocupación, pues en realidad quería a su hermana y lo menos deseaba era verla sufrir

- No, Serena, está descansando, más tarde lo hará, no te preocupes, ella está perfectamente – mintió Ikuko, para no preocupar a su hija.

En tanto, en el palacio real, Sofía leía el email que le envió Beryl, al terminarlo estaba furiosa y pensaba – "Tal como lo imaginé, esa niña imprudente le está cambiando la vida a mi hijo, se olvida de sus obligaciones y deberes al comportarse igual que un campesino… ¿Qué haré?... Ya lo tengo, el tiene que venir a firmar las sentencias de los juicios realizados por el congreso de guerra, le mandaré a decir que urge su presencia… pero me queda otro problema Kenji Tsukino… Mandaré a un enviado para decirle que se comporte con decoro y cuide sus amistades, por que como futuro suegro del Rey debe cuidar las apariencias". Manda a llamar a Artemis.

- Querido oficial Simmons lo mandé llamar porque es muy urgente que vaya a buscar al Rey Darién, pues hay asuntos que surgieron de suma importancia por lo que es necesaria su presencia.

- Disculpe mi pregunta, su alteza, ¿pero en realidad los asuntos requieren la presencia de su Majestad? – preguntó discretamente Artemis, debido a que no deseaba importunar a Darién por asuntos sin importancia, cómo en algunas ocasiones lo hacía su madre

- Disculpo su atrevimiento, pero creo que le estoy ordenando que vaya a buscar a mi hijo, los motivos no tengo porque discutirlos con usted- dijo altaneramente la reina

- Mil disculpas su alteza, perdone mi atrevimiento – dicho esto salió del salón para alistarse para cumplir con el mandato de la reina y se dirige al Milenio de Plata.

En la tarde en casa de los Duques Tsukino, se preparaban para ir a cabalgar así como realizar una competencia, dónde la persona que elegida se adelantaba dejando un rastro que los demás tenían que seguir, el primero en llegar era el que ganaba, Beryl decidió ser la persona que dejaría el rastro, pues era perfecto para sus planes, así que tomó su caballo y partió, ella sabía que Serena era una excelente jinete y que siempre era la primera en llegar a la meta, así que al llegar a una bifurcación en el camino Beryl deja de tirar el rastro, pues allá la esperaba su amigo

- entonces ya sabes, deja el rastro en el camino equivocado, después de que pase Serena, cambias de lugar el rastro, para cuando se den cuenta de que ella no llegó ya será demasiado tarde – decía Beryl con voz tenebrosa

- Beryl, estás segura de lo que vamos hacer, tu hermana puede salir lastimada, sabes que ese camino es peligroso, es decir hay pedazos en mal estado

- No te preocupes Xavis, Serena es una buena jinete, y si le llegara a pasar algo nosotros no se lo hicimos – después de eso se aleja y su compañero hace lo que le pidió y se esconde justo a tiempo, pero no es un jinete el que aparece, son dos Darién y Serena, y tal como Beryl había pensado ambos toman el camino equivocado, después Xavis cambia el rastro y va avisarle a Beryl lo que pasó.

El camino es peligroso, pero Serena lograr vencer los obstáculos, sin embargo al llegar al río empieza a perder el control de su caballo, Darién la intenta salvar pero ambos caen al agua sin sufrir ningún daño serio, se levantan, se abrazan y se empiezan a reír

En la meta los demás jinetes habían llegado y se preguntaban dónde estaba Serena y Darién, Xavis se acerca a Beryl sin que los presentes se den cuenta y le narra lo que paso.

En eso suena un celular era el de Kenji, donde Tomás le avisa que un General de Palacio está buscando a Darién. Beryl se ofrece para ir a buscarlo y darle el aviso, de paso aprovechar para estropearle el día a su hermanita. Al llegar a la casa Beryl se sube a uno los carros todo terreno, escogió el más pequeño y se va a buscar a la pareja.

En el río Darién y Serena habían aprovechado el chapuzón y se dedicaron a jugar un rato en el agua ya estaban por salir cuando llega Beryl

- pero que pasó aquí, ¿Qué les sucedió? – comenta alarmada Beryl

- tuvimos un pequeño accidente, pero estamos bien – se apresuró a contestar Darién

- Hay es una pena, que los que le paso, Serena, ya te han dicho nuestros padres que tengas cuidado, pudo haber sucedido un accidente – haciendo sentir mal a la rubia

- Beryl, no exageres, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera, además gracias a que Serena es una magnífica jinete las cosas no pasaron a mayores, y lo más importante es que me la he pasado genial – abrazando a su linda rubia y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Serena sonríe ante la demostración de afecto de novio, olvidándose de las palabras de su cizañosa hermana. Ambos suben al auto y van a la casa. Después de cambiarse su ropa mojada, Darién habla con Artemis el cual le indica con gran pesar que lo necesitan en palacio. En esos momentos Serena se encuentra bajando las escaleras pero al escuchar la conversación se sube a su cuarto a llorar.

Darién le comunica a Kenji e Ikuko que tiene que marcharse, momentos después ellos se quedan en el estudio y entra Beryl

- Madre, ya que Darién tiene que viajar porque no le pides que me lleve con la tía Karenina debido a que la ciudad de la Región Primavera se encuentra en el camino a ilusión - dijo Beryl

- No lo había pensado, tienes razón Beryl, además estaría más tranquila si viajas acompañada – respondió mamá Ikuko – le voy a avisar a Serena que Darién tiene que irse para que lo despida

Serena desde su habitación observa tristemente por la ventana los preparativos del viaje del príncipe, es interrumpida por su madre para avisarle que Darién tiene que partir. La rubia baja lentamente por las escaleras y Darién subía por ellas pues no quería irse sin despedirse de su amada, cuando se encuentran ambos se detienen y se miran a los ojos, no necesitan palabras, sus miradas lo dicen todo, se abrazan y bajan juntos.

- Su majestad, llegó el momento de partir – le dijo Artemis

- Darién, quiero pedirte el favor de que me acompañe parte de mi viaje a Primavera, quiero quedarme unos días por allá – fingiendo tanta tristeza que partía el corazón

Darién, Artemis y Beryl se despiden de todos y parten. Serena sale de la casa llorando y se va al Mirador, y ve como esta partiendo la comitiva en los dos carros en uno iban Artemis y Beryl y en otro Darién, en eso el monarca ve por los espejos retrovisores y observa la figura de Serena en el mirador, le dice al chofer que de la media vuelta pues se le olvidó algo, el conductor del vehículo da una vuelta forzada y deja al monarca justo al inicio del camino que llevan al mirador, Serena lo mira extrañada, ambos caminan uno hacia el otro cuando se unen Darién la abraza y la besa. Cuando se separan Darién le ofrece una cajita abierta que contenía el anillo de compromiso, el cual el monarca lo coloca suavemente en la mano izquierda de la princesa, después baja diciendo adiós a su princesa

- Nos veremos pronto Serena, te hablo por teléfono apenas llegue

- Estaré esperando tu llamada.

Darién sube al auto y se ponen en marcha, desde el otro carro Beryl observaba la escena con una rabia que no pasó desapercibida por Artemis, desde ese momento al general le dio mala espina esa chica, por lo que se propuso no dejarla sola con el monarca, pues no confiaba en ella.

Llegó la hora de dormir, en su cuarto Serena peinaba sus cabellos tristemente, en ese momento entra su mamá

- Querida Serena ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó dulcemente su madre – estás aquí sola y triste, no pareces una novia feliz, me duele el verte así, porque tú siempre has sido la alegría de esta casa

- Mami, ¿Por qué se fue Beryl con tía Karenina? Acaso le duele tanto mi compromiso con Darién – preguntó la princesa con un poco de melancolía

- no hija, estoy segura que Beryl no se enamoró de Darién, ella se fue para poner en claro sus pensamientos, te aseguró que pronto conocerá al hombre que la haga feliz, no te preocupes por ella – dijo Ikuko para tranquilizar a su hija, pues la madre se dio cuenta que la tristeza de Beryl no era una pena de amor, sino de una desilusión por no haber obtenido algo que ella quería, le habló a su hija con mucho amor – escúchame, hija, tú no le arruinaste la vida a Beryl, como te explico, mira, todo es como debió ser. Tía Sofía quiso manejar la vida y el destino de todos y eso mi niña, no es posible. Darién se enamoró de ti y tú de él, por esa razón debes sentirte muy feliz, no todos se pueden casar con la persona que aman. Tú conoces nuestro mundo y en muchas ocasiones los matrimonios son arreglados, el que tú cases por amor, eso es lo más importante –y la abraza con mucho amor

- Pero no puedo ser complementamente feliz sabiendo que Beryl está enojada conmigo y por eso se fue de la casa – comentó tristemente la rubia

- Serena, eso no es cierto, Beryl volverá pronto y verás que todo volverá a ser como antes, no te preocupes, tu hermana solo necesita un poco de tiempo – después de eso, Ikuko ayudó a su hija a acostarse, la arropó con mucho amor y espero a que se quedara dormida para salir de la habitación, enseguida fue acompañar a su esposo que compartía en alegre camarería con sus invitados, las chicas después de la cabalgata se habían retirado a las habitaciones que les habían asignado, pues querían ayudar a Serena a preparar su ajuar.

Kenji departía alegremente con sus invitados, Tomás le indica que el General Arco necesitaba hablar con él. El duque se disculpa con sus invitados

- discúlpenme, voy atender un delegado real, regreso enseguida, sigan sentados y disfruten y por favor brinden por mi salud

- Salud por Kenji – dijeron todos los invitados

Kenji, se dirige al salón de recepción y al ver al delegado exclama

- General Arco, que sorpresa – exclamo Kenji, pues ambos habían estudiado juntos

- Disculpe que lo moleste en hora inoportuna, pero vengo con un encargo especial y se me hizo imposible llegar más temprano

- Supongo que por los caminos, en esta época salen tremendos baches por las lluvias, pero dígame algún contratiempo

- Vengo en nombre de sus majestades del Reino de la Luna, para ofrecerle los mejores deseos y parabienes a usted duque Tsukino y su familia

- Me parece muy gentil de parte de sus majestades, mandarnos sus felicitaciones con alguien tan especial como usted General Arco – (el general Arco, estaba al mando de la defensa nacional del Reino de la Luna) dijo Ikuko, que en esos momentos estaba entrando al salón, el general siguiendo el protocolo beso la mano de la duquesa

- Tengo otra recomendación por parte del Conde Moon, duque – (el conde Moon, era la persona más cercana a los Reyes del Reino Lunar, pero en algunas ocasiones como la siguiente se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían) – por desgracia, Kenji, permíteme tutearte, lo que vengo a decirte, es algo incomodo para mí, pero debo cumplir órdenes, el Conde Moon me comisionó para que le recuerde que debido al compromiso de su hija Serena, se ha vuelto una figura pública..

- Sea directo General – interrumpió Kenji un tanto molesto porque adivinaba lo que le iban a decir

- El conde Moon desea que en adelante debe llevar una vida más moderada y siguiendo el protocolo real – dijo el general Arco un poco incómodo, pues conocía a Kenji y sabía que él consideraba el protocolo algo falso, pues la mayoría solo lo seguía para cubrir las apariencias, Kenji iba a contestar, pero Ikuko estaba tan molesta que se le adelantó

- Dígale a ese conde Moon que yo deseo que mi esposo siga siendo como es, ya que hemos vivido felices y contentos, nadie se había ocupado de nosotros, ni siquiera sus majestades, por lo que pido que nos deje en paz – dijo furiosa Ikuko "como se atrevía ese conde Moon, a pedirle que se comportaran"

- Ikuko, eres formidable – dijo Kenji eufóricamente abrazando a su esposa y dándole vueltas ante la mirada atónita del General Arco – si no me hubiera casado contigo hace mucho tiempo lo haría de inmediato – y dirigiéndose al General le dice – General Arco describa usted al Conde Moon sobre este idilio familiar, le mandamos saludos y todo queda como está, si no le parece que nos lo diga y nos nacionalizamos del Reino Dorado, pues Darién lo puede hacer. – dicho esto el general se retiró y los días pasaron sin novedad.

Un día las chicas salieron para una prueba de vestuario, pues ellas serían las damas de honor en la boda, terminando la prueba fueron a la inauguración del Crown Center que se abriría en el Milenio de Plata, el encargado de atenderlo era Andrew y por supuesto ellas eran la invitadas especiales debido a que Lita era su novia, aunque no lo habían dado a conocer debido a la diferencia de clases sociales, pero ellos estaban decididos a defender su amor a cualquier costo.

Las chicas se sentaron en uno de los privados

- Y que Serena ¿cómo están tus nervios? – preguntó Mina

- En realidad, todo se está preparando, pero todavía no han fijado la fecha de la boda, pero supongo que será antes de las festividades decembrinas – dijo Serena

- ¿Tan pronto? – cuestionó Amy

- Así es Amy, pero en realidad quisiera que se atrasará un poco más

- ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Acaso no quieres casarte con Darién? – le preguntó Rei

- Por supuesto que quiero casarme con Darién Rei, lo que pasa es que Beryl, aun sigue enfadada, porque no regresa a la casa

- Serena, no debes preocuparte por ello, tu hermana al final comprenderá – le argumentó Lita, en eso Andrew la llama y sale del privado por unos momentos y luego le avisa a las chicas que sus enamorados están aquí, todas salen para saludarlo dejando sola a Serena. Ella se queda pensando uno momentos pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unas voces que vienen del privado de junto

- Cómo te decía Neherenia, mi hermanita sigue llorando mi ausencia

- Ay Beryl, que malvada eres en hacerla sufrir, aunque se lo merece por haberte arrebatado el que fueras Reina

- Así es Neherenia, mi rabia no es por el estúpido de Darién, sino porque me quito la oportunidad de ser una reina poderosa

- y supongo, que no regresaras a tu casa con tal de hacer sufrir a Serena

Serena estaba atónita, tanto tiempo sufriendo porque pensó que le había quitado a su hermana el hombre con el que podía ser feliz y lo único que le importaba era ser reina, en realidad Darién hizo bien al anunciar nuestro compromiso, pero ahora Beryl me va oír

- No es necesario que regreses a casa Beryl, hoy se me ha caído la venda de los ojos, yo pensando en lo que te había ello sufrir y lo único que te importa es el poder, ¿sabes? Me has dado un magnífico regalo para mi boda, la verdad y ahora me voy a dedicar ser feliz con Darién, hasta luego hermana y no te preocupes, no le voy a contar nada a nuestros padres para que no sepan la clase de bicho que tienen por hija – le dijo Serena en un tono calmado que dejó a Beryl pasmada y sin habla, después de ese breve encuentro la rubia se reunió con sus amigas y sus novias, cuando pudo le contó lo que había pasado.

Serena volvió a casa con una sonrisa, diciéndole a su mamá que había hablado con Beryl y que ya estaba todo arreglado, que su hermana había aclarado sus sentimientos y que tal vez pronto regresaría a casa, Ikuko y Kenji estaban felices por sus hijas en especial por Serena pues había vuelto a ser feliz y preparar alegremente su boda con su amado príncipe.

Continuará…

Nota aclaratoria: algunas partes de este capítulo fueron tomadas de los dibujos animados de Sissi

* Los rosales son como los que había en el jardín de Anthony en Candy, Candy

Muchas gracias por lo reviews a SereyDarien, patty ramírez de chiba, Isabel, arias serena, Susy Granger, Caltroga, iiazz chiba, laurapotterweasley, sere mamo, goordita, lerinne, yumi_kamagatha, Espero disfruten este capítulo, y sobre todo espero sus reviews

gracias por seguir mi historia


	8. La futura reina llega a palacio

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

_Queridas Amigas un pequeño capítulo, para continuar con la historia, esperando lo disfruten_

**Capítulo 8. La futura Reina llega al palacio**

Serena caminaba por los jardines de su casa, estaba indecisa en si se llevaba sus animales al zoológico que había en palacio o los liberaba, y optó por lo segundo

- ¿Qué haces Serena? – preguntó Kenji extrañado al ver que su hija abría la jaula para que salieran

- le ofrezco a mis animales la libertad, pues aunque Darién me dijo que podía llevarlos al palacio, el viaje es largo para ellos, y además será difícil cuidarlos, pues estaré encerrada en una jaula de oro

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Cualquier otra princesa estaría feliz en tu lugar y tú te pones triste con cara de vinagre como si hubiese llovido por siete días seguidos ¿Acaso no quieres a Darién?

- Por supuesto que lo amo, padre, pero le tengo miedo de la tía Sofía y al protocolo de la corte

- Ni que lo digas, hija, a mí me llevó tiempo a olvidarme de ello, es más lo mencionas y se pone la carne de gallina – y le muestra a su hija como se le han erizado los vellos de su brazo y ambos se ríen, -pero te voy a dar un consejo mi pequeña, cuando te ahoguen en Ilusión con tanto barullo del protocolo, vienes a visitarme e iré contigo al bosque, … que estoy diciendo… ahora debe ser Darién el que te debe acompañar

- por cierto, pequeña Bunny, te tengo una magnífica noticia, Beryl, nos ha escrito un email, nos dice que te desea que seas muy feliz con Darién, que a ella la está enamorando el príncipe Diamante de Black Moon (hay que recordar que Serena no le comentó nada a sus padres de los planes de Beryl)

- gracias por la noticia, papili – "al menos Beryl ya se calmó" mientras le sonreía a su padre.

Estaban charlando y llega Tomás, con una noticia.

- Duque Kenji, vino la delegación real del Reino Dorado, para tratar los últimos detalles de la boda

- Gracias Tomás, voy para allá ¿me acompañas Serena?

- Por supuesto, papili, Tomás ¿Quiénes vinieron?

- El General Simmons y lady Molly, princesa

- Gracias Tomás – se dirigieron para recibir a la comitiva, una vez que llegaron

- Duque Tsukino, princesa Serena, es un honor saludarlos, permítanme presentarles a Lady Molly, ella viene a ponerse a su disposición para los asuntos relacionados con la boda, el rey Darién pensó en que de todas las damas de la corte era la adecuada para usted

-Mucho gusto, lady Molly – saludó cortésmente Serena

- El gusto es mío, su alteza – dijo la dama, la cual era de la misma edad de Serena, de cabellos rojos sujetados en media cola con un moño, ojos --- y sonrisa agradable

- Estimado Duque, vine a informarle que si no hay inconveniente la boda se pretende realizar en cuatros semanas, el 17 de diciembre para ser exactos

- ¿Qué dices Serena? Te gusta esa fecha

- por supuesto, papá, mi mayor deseo es casarme con Darién y me parece adecuada la fecha. "que bien esta navidad la pasaré como esposa de mi amado príncipe"

- Pues es un hecho, General Simmons el 17 será la fecha de la boda

- Una semana antes vendrá la comitiva real, para acompañar a la princesa en su viaje a Ilusión, debido a que el reino le quiere rendir honor, en su recorrido hacia el palacio – enseguida saca un mapa y le muestra la ruta a seguir, parte del camino se iba realizar en el yate real, debido a que el río Camilo atravesaba todo el reino y es que el pueblo cuando se enteró de que la prometida era la princesa Serena se alegraron porque conocían la bondad y alegría de la joven.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, entre las pruebas de vestuario, completar el ajuar, el empacar las cosas, pues la mayor parte de las pertenencias de la princesa deberían ser transportadas al palacio real y sobre todo buscas el vestuario adecuado para la luna de miel, y en esto últimos sus amigas las sailor estaban más que puestas en ayudarlas, Mina checaba la lencería, Rei los trajes de baño y demás prendas de playa, Lita y Amy la ropa para los paseos, bailes y cenas además de los accesorios, productos de limpieza y todo lo demás que se necesita para los viajes, la pobre Serena estaba agobiada y en determinados momentos apenada y abochornada por las prendas tan sensuales y provocativas que le mostraban sus amigas y llegó el día de la primera despedida de soltera, digo primera porque después se le pensaba realizar otra en el palacio real.

- Ahora Serena debes abrir los regalos, - dijo impaciente Mina en el instante en que le colocaba una caja con un gran moño naranja. Al abrir el regalo Serena se puso roja como el tomate, pues era un baby doll de gasa y encaje Negro, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

- Mina – gritaron todas

- Ni se asusten, pues cuando se casen a cada una de ustedes les voy a dar otro igual,- respondió sin ninguna preocupación

- Ten mi regalo, Serena, espero te pueda servir en tu nueva vida en el palacio – era Amy que le entregaba un regalo con un pequeño moño azul, era un libro (típico de la princesa de Mercurio) "Como vivir felizmente casada" y con letras pequeñas decía "cuando tu suegra es una bruja", todas las chicas rieron con el regalo

- Aquí tienes el mío – dijo Rei, su regalo consistía en un Set de Aromaterapia y Spa para avivar el amor y el deseo, - aquí tiene el instructivo para que sepas cómo usarlo. En eso lita le entrega su regalo en un sobre, el cual contenía un vale para una cena romántica canjeable en cualquier Crown propiedad de la familia de Andrew

- es mío y de Andrew comentó, ¿sabes? Ya estamos preparando también nuestra boda, esperaremos a que tú regreses de tu luna de miel para casarnos

- ¿en serio Lita? Me da mucho gusto, pues aprecio a ambos y sobre todo que me esperen –dijo la rubia – Agradezco sus regalos, gracias amigas – todas se abrazaron y continuaron con la pequeña reunión

Al fin llegó el día en que Serena tuvo que marchar, a su paso todo las habitantes del reino de Ilusión salían a recibirla, había pegados mantas y poster con su foto, y por donde pasaba la saludaban, le lanzaban flores y confetis, alguno agitaban en su mano pequeñas banderas para saludar a sus futura monarca. En su paseo por el rio Camilo igual por donde pasara todos gritaban "Viva nuestra reina Serena", "Te queremos Serena". Serena saludaba gentilmente con la mano.

- Tu nueva patria es muy bonita, Serena –dijo Kenji

- Asi es padre, parece como un cuento de hadas

Al fin llegaron al muelle donde Darién la esperaba vestido con traje de gala, todos los nobles del reino se encontraban así como los de los reinos vecinos. Cuando llego Serena el muelle se colmó de gran algarabía, aplausos, porras, todo para saludar a la nueva reina. Una vez que el barco atracó en el muelle, Darién salió a recibir a Serena, cuando se encontraron, Darién la abrazó con mucho amor, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después se fueron en la limosina al palacio.

En la noche Sofía le hizo una despedida de soltera a Serena, claro a su estilo y la pobre princesa se sentía incomoda, sin embargo la velada se mantuvo en un ambiente lo más tranquilo posible.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: La boda

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a arias serena, Isabel, cris, isa1181, SereyDarien, lerinne, Susy Granger, patty ramirez de chiba, sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante, gracias


	9. La Boda

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 9. La Boda **

El día de la boda, Serena se levantó muy temprano, iba de habitación en habitación acechado por la ventana, de pronto es interrumpida por Sofía

- Me puedes decir que buscas aquí – dijo con tono severo la reina

- buenos días tía – dijo gentilmente Serena

- te he seguido por todas las habitaciones, ¿buscas algo? Porque vas de una ventana a otra, ¿acaso no puedes dormir?

- No es eso, tía, lo que pasa es que quiero ver el zoológico, Darién me dijo que había uno en el palacio – digo emocionada la princesa

- ¿y por eso andas en camisón y bata? ¿Con el cabello suelto y sin zapatos?

- Pero tía, nadie me ha visto

- Darién pudo haberte visto

- Pero el duerme, aun es temprano

La reina alzando la voz le contestó – te equivocas. El Rey trabaja desde muy temprano de hecho ya debe estar sentado frente a su escritorio – seguidamente fue al comunicador y llamo a una de sus damas

- Disculpe, eso no lo sabía – dijo Serena gentilmente y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse

- Espera –dijo la reina con voz severa – porque te puedes extraviar en tantas habitaciones – Serena ya no aguantó más y le contestó con voz firme pero sin gritar – no es necesario recordármelo, me he estado preparando, es más ya estoy preparada, hasta he aprendido las lenguas que usted consideraba tan importantes y mis dientes están más blancos que nunca – la reina se exasperó y alzando la voz le dice a la chica – sólo el tono con el que te diriges a mí no ha cambiado lo estoy constatando – mientras hablaba Darién entraba en la habitación, Sofía al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo se pone de todos colores

- Que sucede aquí madre – pregunta el joven monarca

- Acaso era necesario que tu prometido te viera en esa ropa – dijo despectivamente Sofía

- Hola Darién – saludó la chica a su prometido toda sonrojada, pues jamás pensó que él la viera de esa manera

- Hola Serena – dijo viéndola con mucho amor y deseo (es que se veía tan linda y sensual) -¿pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado Darién pues conocía a su madre

- No, para nada amor – respondió Serena – solo quería ver a los animales de los que me hablaste

Darién se ríe por la situación y le responde – pero Serena, el zoológico no se ve desde aquí después te llevo te parece

- Por supuesto mi amor – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Buenos días, madre, considero que este motivo no vale la pena para que se enoje con Serena – le dijo Darién a su madre después de besarle la mano como era su costumbre

- te agradezco el consejo y me apena haber discutido con tu prometida el día de tu boda – dijo la reina, en eso entra una de la dama de honor de la reina madre – pase lady Misty - ordena la reina, la dama entra y hace reverencia para besar la mano de Serena, pero ella la retira pues se siente incómoda y le dice a la dama – No, por favor – Sofía se enoja y exclama – lo que me faltaba – y dirigiéndose a lady Misty – puede retirarse ya no la necesito. Gracias – la dama se retira desconcertada por lo que pasó, una vez que se retiró la reina madre le dice a Serena - ¿Por qué ofendes a mi dama de honor retirando tu mano?

- porque me apena que me bese alguien más grande que yo – comento la chica

- déjame aclararte… - y antes de que pudiera terminar es interrumpida por su hijo

- Perdón mamá, puedo hacerlo yo… Serena, el beso nada tiene que ver con la edad. Esta noche después de nuestro matrimonio serás la primera dama de mi reino. Por decirlo en otras palabras que ocuparas el lugar que hasta ahora había ocupado mi madre. A partir de hoy serás la dama más importante de mi reino y con ese beso, todas las damas querrán demostrar al besar su mano que como su reina eres superior a ellas, solo una mujer en este reino tiene el derecho de besar tu frente en lugar de tu mano y esa es mi madre ¿verdad que eso quería decirle usted mamá a Serena?

Después de este discurso Sofía quedo conmovida y le dijo a su hijo – Asi es Darién – acto seguido beso a Serena en la frente y después le pidió que la acompañara para llevarla a sus habitaciones antes de partir Serena le dice a Darién – oh Darién todo sería más hermoso si no fueras Rey y se dieron un tierno beso

Al llegar la hora de la comida se celebró una comida en honor a Serena

- saludamos a nuestra amada novia, su alteza real la princesa Serena del Milenio de Plata ahora de nuevo en el reino dorado y le damos la más cordial bienvenida a su nueva casa, espero de todo corazón que el Reino Dorado se convierta en su nuevo hogar y patria y que tú amada Serena sólo tengas horas felices en tu nueva patria, haré todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo, el resto lo dejo en manos de Dios – dijo Darién con mucho amor

- Que vivan los novios – exclamo Kenji mientras alzaba su copa del mejor Champagne

- Que vivan – exclamaron todos los presentes

Terminada la comida Serena se fue a su habitación para arreglarse para la boda, su vestido de novia parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, era con gasa y encajes, la cola era larguísima llevada por los pajecillos, todas las sailors estuvieron acompañándola fue llevada a la iglesia en una carroza tirada por caballos, todo el pueblo le hacía valla no había un solo lugar que no estuviera ocupado, el acceso a la Iglesia tuvo que ser controlado pues la multitud era bastante, pero pusieron pantallas gigantes para que todo el mundo pudiera disfrutar de la boda.

Darién con gran porte esperaba a su amada, la cual avanzó por el pasillo hasta donde estaba esperándola, ambos se veían felices, no había ninguna nube negra que pudiera empañar su felicidad, escucharon la ceremonia atentos, pero de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban perdiéndose en el gran amor que había entre ellos. Después del si acepto el sacerdote bendijo la unión y los declaró marido y mujer. Al terminar se dieron un beso ante el aplauso de los presentes, el beso fue suave, gentil con mucho amor y cariño.

Después de la ceremonia religiosa hubo un pequeño brindis donde familiares y amigos le desearon dicha y prosperidad a la novia. Serena lanzó el ramo y lo recibió Lita, después la Liga fue recibida por Andrew, ahora el noble Lord Andrew, él fue ascendido a Lord por Darién días antes de la boda, para que no hubiera ningún impedimento para casarse con Lita.

Terminada la fiesta los novios salieron para el lugar llamado cuatro estaciones debido a que en un mismo territorio las cuatro estaciones estaban todo el año, era un lugar hermoso digno para pasar una magnífica luna de miel, llegaron al hotel "Vivaldi" *, al llegar a la suite nupcial el monarca cargó a su esposa, pues es tradición que la novia entre en la habitación nupcial en los brazos de su esposo. Después de un pequeño brindis cortesía del hotel, los jóvenes esposos se encontraban solos en esa gran Suite Nupcial, Serena estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, pues sería la primera vez estaría en los brazos de un hombre, Darién, su amado esposo y príncipe. El joven rey observaba con ternura a su esposa, el verla toda sonrojada era algo que lo llenaba de inmensa ternura y de un gran amor, pues se sabía correspondido, se acercó lentamente a su esposa, la abrazó lentamente por la cintura, su rostros estaban cerca uno del otro haciendo que sus bocas quedaran a escasos centímetros, esos escasos centímetros que los separaban de un beso, Darién pudo percibir la respiración agitada de su esposa.

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de la rubia para fundirse en un tierno y apasionado beso, Serena se estremeció al sentir las caricias suaves y apasionadas de su esposo por todo su cuerpo, se separaron y al mirarse, sus miradas lo decían todo, no había necesidad de hablar

_Sin hablar, nuestros labios buscarán  
Sin hablar, nuestras manos hallarán  
Sin hablar, nuestras sombras  
Perdiéndose en la noche se amarán.  
Sin hablar, nuestras miradas lo dirán  
Sin hablar nuestras caricias se oirán  
Sin hablar, como niños jugando a lo prohibido  
Sin hablar.  
_

Sin dejar de besar a sus esposa, Darién va bajando muy despacio el cierre del vestido de novia de su esposa, asimismo Serena venciendo su timidez desabrocha uno a uno los botones de la camisa de su esposo. Al cabo de unos instantes Darién levanta a su esposa con suma delicadeza y la lleva a la cama para depositarla suavemente, se quedó observándola, era tan bella, su piel era tan tersa, tan blanca, tan suave digno de una diosa, el joven monarca besó y acarició cada centímetro de ella, ambos gozaban de las caricias tan íntimas para acabar fundiendo no sólo sus cuerpos sino también su alma; la felicidad y el gozo de ellos era tan grande que creían morir de tanto placer que sólo provoca el unirse con tu verdadero y único amor.

La noche terminó para dar paso al amanecer, más no así el amor entre la pareja real, ellos seguían con sus caricias y besos apasionado e inocentes no podían parar de dar rienda suelta a su amor, un amor verdadero y eterno, capaz de vencer las dificultades que se le presentarían al empezar una nueva historia como pareja.

Continuará…

*El nombre del hotel se lo puse en honor al compositor italiano Antonio Vivaldi por su obra "las cuatro estaciones (Four Seasons)"

La canción Sin hablar intérprete Luis Miguel y Laura Brannigan

Mil gracias a Patty Ramirez de Chiba que me ayudó enormemente para terminar este capítulo

Queridos (as) Lectores(as) Hasta aquí el final de la primera temporada. El próximo capítulo ya su vida de matrimonio. No se preocupen el tiempo de espera va a ser el mismo que con los anteriores

Espero sus reviews

Próximo Capítulo: Sofía y sus lecciones

Gracias por sus reviews a: patty ramírez de chiba, arias serena, usa-ko555chiva, Susy Granger, SereyDarien, laurapotterweasley, yumi_kamagatha, julimoon, mayra114, isa1181.

También les agradezco sus reviews y como no les puedo agradecer y contestar sus dudas vía email lo hago en este pequeño espacio

Isabel: gracias por tu review, pero como Amy, siempre regala libros, pues me pareció el título más adecuado, ¿no crees?

iiazz chiba: estás en lo cierto, Sofía será una piedra en el zapato en la vida de la pobre Serena, gracias por tu review

sere mamo: gracias por tu review, algunos capítulos serán cortos y otros no tantos, espero que este te guste

Mis agradecimientos a todas

Cherrie


	10. Sofia y sus lecciones

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 10. Sofía y sus lecciones**

Después de la maravillosa luna de miel, la pareja de enamorados regresó a palacio e integrarse de nuevo a sus actividades diarias.

- Buenos días, amor, ¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntaba el monarca a su joven esposa que apenas se despertaba y le dio un beso

- Excelente, entre tus brazos puedo dormir todo el tiempo – le dijo pícaramente a su esposo y le respondía apasionadamente,

- Mi amor, hoy voy estar un poco ocupado, pues tengo la visita de la comisión sobre el Reino de las Flores, nos vemos a la hora de la comida, la volvió a besar y se marchó, pues el deber lo llama, al marcharse la princesa se levanta y decide tomar un baño, llama a su dama de compañía Molly, la cual va pedir que le preparen la tina (aunque Serena estaba acostumbrada a preparar su baño, tenía que seguir el protocolo real por órdenes de su "queridísima suegra").

Después de tomar un largo y relajante bañó, se vistió y fue a visitar a Lita que se encontraba en el hotel Crown, acompañada por Molly y un guardia real, pues cómo era la reina, no podía darse el lujo de andar sola, tenía que estar acompañada de alguna de sus damas de compañía y de un capitán de la guardia.

En el salón del reino, la comitiva que venía del reino de las flores saludaba reverentemente al monarca

- Caballeros – dijo Darién mientras les indicaba que se acercaran – por favor general le pido me rinda su informe.

- Majestad, el problema principal del gabinete es el debate de la amnistía dada al reino de las flores. Lamento tener que informarle que el gabinete se pronunció unánime en contra del edicto – le expuso al rey el representante de la comitiva

- Los motivos que tiene para estar en contra ¿Cuáles son? – preguntó un poco contrariado el monarca

- El ministro del exterior y los demás miembros del gabinete entienden que la amnistía sería un enorme peligro para el reino dorado

En el hotel Serena platicaba animadamente con Lita – Dime Lita, ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- en una Semana, ya está todo preparado y me gustaría que Tú y Darién fueran los padrinos de nuestra boda

- por supuesto Lita, no creo que Darién se oponga, se me olvidaba Lita, mañana Darién y yo cumplimos un mes de casados y me gustaría que tu y Andrew vinieran a comer con nosotros

- por supuesto Serena

- también quisiera pedirte otro favor, si pudieras acompañarme al Centro Comercial a comprarle el regalo a Darién

- claro que sí, amiga, espérame un momento y nos vamos

Al llegar al centro comercial, Serena fue reconocida por los que se encontraban así que fue rodeada por toda la gente, con trabajo pudo comprar el regalo y eso porque el dueño de la tienda apenas entraron ella y Lita, cerró las puertas, pero viendo la euforia de la gente, habló a la guardia del centro, y por la parte de atrás sacaron a ambas princesas, sanas y salvas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de sus vestidos, que quedaron estropeados y maltrechos por tantas muestras de afectos hacia Serena.

En el palacio la reina Sofía estaba en la habitación de Serena (es importante mencionar que los reyes dormían en una alcoba que colindaba con sus habitaciones, en ellas se tenía el escritorio y artículos personales)

- quiero estar a solas con la condesa Esmeralda – ordenó la reina y después de que las damas de compañía salieron, la reina le dijo – Condesa Esmeralda la hice dama de compañía de la Reina Serena porque le tengo confianza. Quiero que me dé informe exacto y detallado de todo lo que haga su majestad. No por curiosidad sino porque encuentro que por su juventud, la reina necesita mi guía.

- Demostraré merecer la confianza que en mí deposita su alteza. – respondió zalamera Esmeralda

- ¿Qué tiene que informarme? – preguntó inquisitivamente Sofía

- Llego otra vez un papagayo nuevo, por lo que le suplico a su alteza me conceda el permiso para que las aves sean trasladadas al zoológico. El escándalo es insoportable

- Ya que a su majestad le gustan estos animales puede guardarlos donde quiera. Pero le sugiero que cuando el escándalo le crispe sus nervios métase algodones en los oídos. – Al llegar al escritorio, Sofía le ordena a la condesa – Abra ese cajón por favor – la condesa obedece – ¿Qué libro es ese? – pregunta Sofía señalando un pequeño diario

- El diario de su majestad – responde la condesa

- Démelo – la condesa le da el libro a la reina, esta lo hojea y le pregunta - ¿tiene algo más que informarme?

- su majestad se ha quejado de los baños del castillo

- Aquí vivió y se bañó Selene, (fue reina del reino de la luna), por lo que serán buenos para la princesa del milenio de plata que se volvió reina

- ¿Algo más?

- Ha indagado varias veces si un tal coronel Kelvin Gurio de Fantasy City no había solicitado audiencia con ella

- ¿coronel Gurio? ¿De Fantasy City? No lo conozco

En el café Internet MoonLigth deFantasy City Kelvin platicaba con su amigo Harold

- Mírame bien Harold, ¿No me notas nada?

- Acaso ¿Fuiste a que te cortaran el pelo?

- Ve un poco más abajo – acto seguido se para firmemente para que su amigo observará sus medallas

- Kelvin te ascendieron a coronel, te felicito mi amigo

- Y no solo eso Harold, además me trasladaron a Ilusión

- ¿de verdad? ¿Y cómo fue que te ascendieron?

- Pues verás, después de que te quite el anillo que la reina, en ese tiempo Princesa te dejo para pagar el mensaje que envió, pues en una audiencia, se lo devolví a su majestad en persona, y por ello su majestad ordenó mi ascenso y mi traslado a Viena, para estar bajo la guardia de mi bella Serena

- querrás decir nuestra Serena

- No, Harold, mi querida Serena… Mi querido amigo me paso algo espantoso, me he enamorado de la Reina

- pero Kelvin, ¿cómo pudiste?

- No pude evitarlo, tiene unos ojos, que cuando ella me ve se me desconecta el cerebro. Cuando me habla empiezo a tartamudear, y cuando sonríe, ah, cuando sonríe, me siento en el mismo cielo y pierdo el sentido de todo

- Kelvin

- Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa

Muy lejos de ahí en el palacio real, Serena terminaba una de sus clases, la clase de protocolo y etiqueta

- Creo que jamás podré entender el porqué tanto formalismo, - dijo con cara de aburrimiento – Condesa Molly, ¿Qué clase sigue?

- Continuamos con las clases de florentino

- Que bien me gusta todo lo florentino – en ese momento son interrumpidas por la condesa Esmeralda – su majestad, disculpe mi interrupción – dijo formalmente la condesa - ¿Qué me trae ahora, condesa? – dijo Serena en tono reservado, pues a pesar de su buen y noble corazón la condesa no le inspiraba confianza, sobre todo porque había sido impuesta por Sofía

- Su alteza, la archiduquesa Sofía, me ha encargado que le entregue la explicación del ceremonial de la corte antigua, su majestad quiere que lo aprenda y lo estudie en la clase de protocolo y etiqueta

- ¿veinte páginas? ¿Qué quiere decir esto de que está permitida la entrada al palacio a las damas, la entrada al salón?

- son las que a diferencia de las de entrada menor luego de ser designadas pueden entrar a sus habitaciones, es decir se elige quien puede aproximarse a la emperatriz y quien no

- bien, me molestaré en aprender este disparate – y con un gesto le hizo saber a la duquesa que podría retirarse, lo que la condesa procedió a obedecer

- Condesa Molly, Haga pasar al doctor Falik, para las clases de florentino

El doctor Falik era un hombre mayor, de sonrisa agradable y mirada gentil, considerado por los ciudadanos del país de las flores como un hombre sabio y sus opiniones expresadas en el diario de ese país eran tomadas con respeto, el había llegado a conocer a la reina Serena en las clases que le impartía y había descubierto el grande y noble corazón de la princesa y ahora Reina del Reino Dorado. Momentos después Serena se encontraba tomando clases de florentino

- Y dígame doctor Falik, trajo los dibujos que me prometió

- Por supuesto Majestad, le traje los dibujos de los campos floreados de la llanura baja de nuestro país – le empezó a enseñar los diferente dibujos los cuales mostraban bellos paisajes del pueblo natal del doctor

- No sé porque, doctor Falik, pero siento por la nación de las flores un gran aprecio que por ninguna otra a pesar de que conozco poco de ella

- Eso se nota, majestad, también los florentinos que no conocen a su majestad y que sólo han escuchado lo que yo les informo en los diarios, honran y quieren a su majestad, mejor dicho la aman porque saben que usted es un ángel bueno que intercede por el país de las flores ante el Rey

Mientras Serena tomaba sus clases de Florentino, uno de los generales que había estado en la audiencia con el Rey le informaba a la reina Sofía, sobre la amnistía dada al país de las Flores, la reina furiosa va con su hijo para reclamarle

- Darién ¿levantaste el estado de sitio del país de las flores y le diste una amnistía? – le preguntaba furiosa Sofía

- Así es madre

- Y la amnistía incluye a todos los jefes rebeldes incluyendo al conde Steven Alfa

- Por supuesto Madre, no quiero que nadie en mi reino este triste, donde yo mismo soy tan feliz, quiero que todos los que viven en Reino Dorado compartan mi dicha

- Pero Darién sabes que no se puede reinar con sentimentalismos, estábamos de acuerdo que la rebeliones solo pueden combatirse con fuerza y extrema dureza

- Si madre, pero la reconciliación sólo es posible con la bondad y el amor

- Imagino por influencia de quien hiciste todo esto

- tiene razón, mamá, lo hice por Serena y le estoy muy agradecido por ello

- tengo curiosidad por saber si también le agradecerás esto – le da el diario de Serena

- que es mamá

- el diario de tu esposa

- madre, ¿de dónde lo sacó?, sabe no pienso leerlo sin la autorización de mi esposa

- de donde lo saque no interesa, pero ya que tu no lo quieres leer, entonces te leeré uno de sus poemas

Regresa la joven primavera  
y el árbol se engalana con verde esplendor,  
el viento enseña a las aves nuevas canciones  
y retoñan las flores esparciendo su agradable olor

- Es muy bonito madre

Sofía sigue leyendo

¿Pero puedo disfrutar la primavera  
en un país extraño y lejano?  
añoro el sol de mi patria lejana  
y añoro el aroma del Milenio de Plata

-¿quieres que siga leyendo? – pregunta Sofía

- Lo que quiero madre es que me deje a solas

Sofía, salió con aire triunfal pensando que había dejado mal a su nuera, pero fue diferente ya que dejó a su pobre hijo preocupado por la felicidad de esposa, pues el mayor deseo de él es que Serena fuera completamente feliz, por más intentos que hizo para terminar los asuntos pendientes no pudo, toda la tarde estuvo ocupado, por el asunto de amnistía al reino de las flores, debido a que habían opiniones encontradas, cuando se desocupó ya era muy noche, por lo después de cenar con los delegados, fue a su habitación a ver a su esposa, pero ella se encontraba profundamente dormida y no quiso despertarla, se cambió y se acostó con mucho cuidado, para no importunar los sueños de su amada, al otro día tuvo que levantarse muy temprano, Serena aun se encontraba dormida, por lo que le dio un beso suave en los labios, la princesa en sueños correspondió al beso, pero no despertó así que Darién fue atender sus deberes como Rey.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: primer festejo, juntos

Gracias a patty ramirez de chiba, yumi_kamaghata, SereyDarien, goordita, Isabel, arias serena, cattiva, julimoon, Susy Granger y Caltroga por sus reviews

Perdón si me olvido alguien, besos a todos y espero sus reviews

Cherrie


	11. Primer festejo juntos

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 11. Primer festejo juntos**

Serena al levantarse se dio cuenta que su adorado esposo no estaba, no lo había visto desde la tarde anterior, en esos momentos Molly pide permiso para entrar y pasa seguida del personal que le lleva el desayuno a la reina, enseguida la dama de compañía pide que le preparen el baño a Serena, y una vez que se encuentra arreglada se dirige a Molly

- Molly, ¿donde se encuentra mi esposo?

- Está en el salón real, su majestad

- Gracias, Molly, voy a visitarlo – Serena sale de la habitación, se dirige al jardín para cortar algunas rosas rojas, pues le gusta alegrar el lugar donde trabaja sus esposo con flores, antes de entrar a verlo le dice al maestro de ceremonias, que atrase cinco minutos a la futura audiencia para que le dé tiempo de platicar con Darién, entra por la entrada especial para ella, pues el salón tenía 3 entradas, una por donde entraban los que solicitaban audiencia, otra para los allegados del rey, tales como su madre, miembros del consejo de muy alto rango y la entrada para él y Serena.

- Buenos días, mi amor – le dice Serena

- buenos días, Serena – se levanta y le da un beso

- Me iré rápido, sólo anhelaba verte, porque te he extrañado mucho y quería preguntarte si me quieres

- No, ya no – dijo con cara seria, pero con sus ojos decía otra cosa

- Y ¿Por qué? – preguntó de manera traviesa la reina

- porque no te ocupas de mí

- ¿Yo?, pero si ayer ni siquiera te vi, siempre te sientas ante el escritorio y gobiernas – el rey se ríe, por el comentario de su esposa, pero es una risa que le dice sin palabras a su esposa que ella tiene la razón, Serena en tono de enfado fingido le dice – en algunas ocasiones ya no sé ni cómo te ves – cambia las flores y ve a su esposo que la observa amorosamente y ella le continua diciendo – Si, Darién, estoy celosa

- celosa ¿de quién?

- de este escritorio – y al verlo se da cuenta que su diario estaba encima de él, pues Sofía lo había dejado con el propósito de que Darién lo leyera, pero él jamás lo hizo y le pregunta - ¿Mi diario?

- sí, mi madre lo trajo,

- entonces debió tomarlo de mi escritorio

- No lo sé, de todos modos no lo toque

- de haberlo hecho, me habrías sorprendido

- Mamá me leyó un poema, muy lindo por cierto, pero muy triste, ¿Serena, extrañas el milenio de plata?

- sí, Darién, pero sólo cuando estoy sola

- pero Serena, tu patria ahora es el Reino Dorado

- Lo sé mi amado Darién, pero no puedo hacer nada al extrañar en el Milenio de Plata, a mis padres, fueron 16 años que viví ahí, ¿lo puedes entender?

- por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero por otra parte no, porque hago todo lo posible para que tú te sientas a gusto en tu nuevo hogar, pensé que eras feliz – dijo Darién acongojado

Serena lo abraza muy tiernamente y le dice – soy feliz, pero sólo cuando tú estás a mi lado y estás a mi lado muy poco tiempo

En ese momento el enviado anuncia a la persona que va a entrar a la audiencia

Darién toma a Serena por la cintura y le dice – Te veré a la hora de la comida ¿Qué haras mientras?

- Esperarte, como siempre, tal vez vaya a patinar, pero antes de comer, ve a mi cuarto quiero decirte algo que te gustara

Ambos se besan con mucho amor y ternura y se despiden, para atender sus asuntos Darién por supuesto el gobernar y Serena se va para patinar

En esos momentos en la sala de espera se encontraba el secretario de audiencias del reino (un anciano algo gruñón que se encargaba de agendar las citas y las audiencias con los reyes), platicando con Kelvin que había llegado al palacio para presentarse ante Serena, el secretario le explicaba que no podía presentarse así y enseguida ver a la reina, puesto que había que seguir un protocolo, como era solicitar la cita con "su majestad", verificar con el secretario particular de "su majestad" que existiera lugar disponible, el caso es que cada vez que el anciano pronunciaba "su majestad" Kelvin se paraba para hacer reverencia, porque pensaba que uno de los monarcas se hacía presente pero al ver que de las tres veces que hizo reverencia, ningún monarca aparecía, en el momento que entro Sofía el anciano se paro y dijo "su majestad" haciéndole señas a Kelvin para que hiciera reverencias, pero como era muy despistado no se dio cuenta hasta que Sofía pregunto

- ¿Qué pasa aquí Señor secretario? – Con voz molesta, en esos momentos Kelvin se levanta todo apenado y hace reverencia, a la reina madre le parece conocido y le dice – Usted oficial se me hace conocido

- Así es su alteza, nos conocimos en Fantasy City

- Ya recuerdo, usted es el oficial que me dio un informe descabellado, con su permiso me paso a retirar – y lo vio con unos ojos que querían fulminarlo, pues Kelvin tenía pisado parte de la falda de la reina, por lo que quita su pie y la reina se retira, apenas ha salido la reina, el secretario le dice a Kelvin - creo que usted no le agrada a su majestad

- Ella tampoco me agrada a mí

- Señor oficial no podemos hablar mal de nuestras majestades

- Si no hablo mal, sólo comento mis sentimientos – dijo Kelvin

- Creo que usted será uno de esos casos difíciles, bien en dónde estábamos - dijo con cara de Dios mío porque a mí

- Estábamos sentados en el escritorio, hablando del protocolo de audiencia – le respondió Kelvin, y volvieron a lo mismo, pues cada vez que el secretario decía "su majestad" Kelvin hacia reverencia y cuando no la hizo apareció Serena, con su cálida sonrisa, Kelvin al ver a Serena, se queda abobado y no sabe que decir

- Me alegra que haya cumplido pronto mi deseo, señor secretario – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa angelical, y dirigiéndose a Kelvin, - Oficial Kelvin, hable con mi asistente Molly, para que lo presente con la guardia personal y se le indique sus obligaciones, con su permiso me retiro – al salir Kelvin todavía permanece abobado, después de que el secretario le habla casi gritado para que volviera en sí, se va con Molly, para hacer lo que le dijo su adorada princesa.

Mientras tanto la reina Sofía se encontraba en su habitación con su esposo Armado

- Pero mujercita, ¿Por qué esa cara de enfado? – le preguntó, "aunque últimamente siempre trae esa cara, debería aprender de nuestra nuera y relajarse un poco más" pensaba el antiguo monarca

- En primer lugar no soy mujercita y segundo estoy de excelente humor – dijo Sofía muy seria

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó su esposo acercándose a ella

- Que estoy de excelente humor

- Bravo

En esos momentos entra la condesa Esmeralda

- Buenos días condesa – dicen tanto Armando como Sofía

- Buenos días sus altezas – dice la condesa haciendo una reverencia

- quiero saber si su majestad ha estado estudiando el ceremonial de la corte – preguntó Sofía

- Aun no, alteza real, su majestad se encuentra en la pista de patinaje – respondió la condesa

- Me lo supuse. El patinaje le importa más que lo demás – le comentó a su esposo

- Escucha Sofía, si me lo preguntas también para mí lo es – pues al antiguo monarca también le gustaba el patinaje, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que hace Sofía ante tal comentario le dice – Creo que iré a los jardines

- si hazlo ya, y que te vaya muy bien esposo mío

- Adiós Sofía – ambos esposos ponen sus mejillas esperando que el otro lo beso, pero solo se juntan ambas

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Sofía, al no sentir el beso

- Ah lo siento – dice Armando y le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se marcha, pero no va a los jardines sino a la pista de patinaje, ahí se encuentra con Serena que está practicando

- Buenos días, suegro – le dice la joven apenas se da cuenta de la presencia de él

- Buenos días, su majestad, escuche que estaba patinando y entonces me dije, porque no vamos a la pista de patinaje

- Eso me alegra ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – le preguntó alzando la voz, pues sabía que su suegro no oía bien

- Excelente majestad, gracias por preguntar, pero no necesitas alzar la voz oigo perfectamente

- ¿desde cuándo? –preguntó extrañada la rubia

- desde siempre, pero solo escucho lo que quiero es muy práctico, si no quiero oír no oigo nada, pregunto una vez, dos y tres veces la cuarta vez les aburre y me ahorro la respuesta

- En verdad eres original –dice Serena, divertida por lo que le acababa de contar Armando

- pero por favor majestad, guárdeme el Secreto

- Será un placer

- Gracias, y me despido hasta luego su majestad – y después de decir esto Armando se retiro para dejar que su nuera practicara

En su habitación Sofía estaba con la chismosa de la condesa Esmeralda que le informaba lo que Serena había hecho el día de ayer

- ¿Qué cosa hizo? ¿Qué su majestad fue al centro comercial de compras?

- Así es, su alteza,

- ¿Cómo lo supo usted?

- por el chofer, su alteza, me contó que su majestad tuvo que ser escoltada por la guardia de seguridad del almacén y tuvo que salir por la puerta de atrás además de que la multitud le desgarró el vestido

- inconcebible

A la hora de la comida, Darién fue a ver a Serena en la habitación como le prometió

- Serena, mi amor, ¿Dónde estás?

- Un momento Darién, enseguida salgo, me estoy terminando de arreglar

- ¿ya terminaste?

- tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que querías decirme – pregunto Darién

- Solo quería saber si ya viste el nuevo papagayo – preguntó inocentemente Serena, al girar Darién para ver el ave, ella aprovecha para sacar el regalo que le había comprado

- Oh el rojo, ¿Quién te nos lo dio?

- Tía Marian… ¿quería preguntarte que día es hoy?

- ¿Qué día es hoy? Hoy es jueves

- Entiendo, tienes mucho que hacer, que es posible que olvidaras que hoy cumplimos un mes de casados – le dijo Serena, con un rostro de conformidad

- ¿de veras? ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? Si parece que fue ayer

- Así es y tengo un pequeño objeto para ti, espero que te agrade y te haga feliz– dijo Serena mientras le daba el regalo, un pequeño cuadro que contenía bellos paisajes del Reino Dorado, pintados con exquisita finura

- Me agrada que pensaras en ello

- Lo encontré en el centro comercial, el otro día que fui con Lita

-¿fuiste al centro comercial?

- Sí, por poco no vuelvo, los habitantes de esta ciudad son muy lindos, son tan efusivos que me rasgaron mi vestido – ambos se rieron y Darién se coloco detrás de Serena mientras ella le mostraba los diferentes dibujos – esta es la entrada al palacio, el lago Vanito

- Es encantador – dijo Darién mientras que sin que se diera cuenta Serena, colocaba en el tocador un estuche, lo abrió sigilosamente y sacó de él un collar hecho de finísimos diamantes que simbolizaban un conejito sentado en una luna con una rosa

- estas figuras son tan diminutas, pero bien hechas – decía la princesa mirando absorta el cuadro sin percatarse de lo que hacía su esposo, en ese momento Darién vuelve a colocarse detrás de ella y con su mano le señala un dibujo dentro del cuadro

- es el palacio en Ilusión – en ese momento Darién le coloca el collar ante la mirada atónita de su esposa

- ¿qué es esto? – pregunta Serena extrañada

- Es mi obsequio de de este día para ti – le dijo el monarca, con mucha ternura mientras le terminaba de colocar la joya

- Entonces no lo olvidaste

- Nunca podré olvidar lo dichoso que me haces a cada minuto – mientras la abraza con mucho amor

- Yo también soy muy dichosa – ambos se miran a los ojos y se besan con mucha ternura

- Mi querida Serena, por desgracia debemos irnos al comedor, porque tenemos invitados, pero tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros dos, te lo prometo y ambos se van al comedor abrazados como lo que eran una pareja de recién casados

En el comedor, sirvieron la comida propia del Milenio de Plata, Asado de Cerdo a la manzana y Cerveza Plateada, Serena le pregunta a cada uno de los invitados si quieren cerveza, todos dicen que sí, al llegar con su suegro, le pregunta una vez pero para guardar el secreto de su sordera, le vuelve a preguntar en un tono más alto y él le dice que sí, la única que se niega a tomar la Cerveza es Sofía que estaba enojada por lo servido en esa comida, tanto que le dijo en tono adusto a su hijo, que por favor esa sorpresa de la comida no se repitiera tan seguido.

Darién pasó toda la tarde con su amada, fueron al lago artificial que había detrás del palacio y se la pasaron en un pequeño bote, vieron el atardecer abrazados y en la noche tuvieron una cena romántica en el balcón de su habitación, Darién ordenó que lo decoraran con flores naturales, por lo que los jardineros se dieron a la tarea de cambiar desde días antes sin que lo notara Serena la decoración del balcón, después de la cena entraron a la habitación, toda ella estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas, lo que inspiraba al amor, al cual sucumbieron ambos enamorados, se entregaron plenamente, sin reservas como si sólo existieran ellos dos en el mundo.

Después de la celebración Serena, habló por Chat con su papás, ellos pudieron notar en sus palabras, le contó lo de la celebración por el mes de casados, así también les preguntó si ellos iban asistir a la boda de Lita, sus padres asintieron, pues querían aprovechar la ocasión para ver a su hija

Llegó el día de la boda de Lita, la chica lucía un vestido de novias muy sencillo, pues a pesar de ser una princesa prefirió una boda íntima, eran pocos invitados, por supuesto que el rey y la reina no podían faltar pues eran los padrinos, esta vez el ramo y el liguero les tocó a la princesa de Mercurio Amy y a su novio el General Richard, la cual se celebraría en dos meses, en Venus, el lugar de nacimiento de la chica, para lo que todos estaban invitados, después de unos momentos la pareja se despidió y se fue a su luna de miel. Darién y Serena aprovecharon para escapar un rato del palacio y dormir en la suite nupcial del Hotel de Andrew, que les ofreció y así nuestros jóvenes monarcas volvieron a tener una luna de miel, pues no se cansaban del amor que se profesaban.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: el vals de la espera

Gracias a todas por sus reviews a: Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha, isa1181, SereyDarien, julimoon, Caltroga, Laurayulimoon de Kou, lerinne, Isabel, patty ramirez de chiba, arias serena, goordita, marya114

Ahora contestar las dudas de aquellas que no pude hacerlo por email

Isabel, gracias por sus comentarios,

Laurayulimoon, procurare que haya más del personaje que quieres solo te pido que esperes un poco, por favor

Isa1181 gracias por los reviews

Espero nuevamente sus comentarios, pues me animan a continuar

Besos a todas

Cherrie


	12. Vals de la espera

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 12. El vals de la espera**

Al mes después de la boda de Lita, se organizó un baile para celebrar que por fin se hubiera dado la amnistía en el reino de las flores, por lo que lo generales y personas a la que se la había otorgado el indulto asistieron, entre ellos se encontraba el conde Steve Alfa el cual fue invitado personalmente por la reina

_**Flash Back**_

_La joven reina Serena se encontraba en su salón de audiencias_

_- el conde Steve Alfa, su majestad – anunció el maestro de ceremonias_

_Un apuesto caballero, de cabello color castaños entró al salón, al mirar a la reina se quedó admirado, sus ojos jamás habían admirado a una mujer como Serena, tan dulce, y a pesar de estar casada su mirada y ella misma parecían una chiquilla inocente, después de unos instantes reacciona y le brinda un saludo a su reina. Ella corresponde el saludo gentilmente y le dice_

_- Me alegra poder saludarlo en Ilusión, Conde Alfa, acérquese_

_El conde se acerca a Serena, al llegar junto a ella, la reina le ofrece su mano, el conde se inclina ante ella, toma la mano y la besa con delicadeza y devoción _

_- Majestad. Lo primero que hice al regresar de mi exilio es visitar a su majestad darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho, su majestad por el Reino de las Flores _

_- Levántese, conde Alfa y agradezca a su majestad el rey, pues el ordenó la amnistía _

_- No me refiero de la amnistía, majestad, la amnistía no devuelve la vida a los ajusticiados, ni felicidad a las familias sin hogar o destrozadas, ni tampoco regresa la paz a los corazones afligidos, pero un corazón que late por una nación logra reparar todo, y por ese amor, ese cariño que le tiene a mi pueblo, quiero agradecerle a usted, majestad _

_- Le aseguró que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para acercar más el reino de las flores a su Majestad, para estrechar los lazos de amistad que unía al Reino Dorado y al Reino de las Flores, y sobre todo para que su nación recupere la igualdad de derechos, y sobre todo para que la igualdad de derechos no sea una palabra vacía, por esa razón quiero invitar a usted y a todos los que volvieron del exilio al baile de palacio, con motivo de la amnistía, dígale que vengan con sus esposas, porque ese día queremos festejar la hora en que se unieron los corazones de Ilusión y las Flores – después de eso, ella le ofrece su mano al conde para que cumpla con el protocolo de besar la mano de la reina, después de ello se marcha _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Llegó el día del gran baile, el salón estaba adornado con motivos de ambos reinos, todos estaban con sus mejores trajes de gala, los nobles más importantes del reino se encontraban presentes así como las amigas de Serena, las princesas de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter, ésta última con su esposo, también se encontraban los nobles del Reino de las Flores, aquellos que habían recibido el indulto por parte de rey del reino Dorado

El vals empezó a sonar y los reyes empezaron a bailar, Serena llevaba puesto un vestido Blanco, adornado con bordados en plata con diversas Flores, ella se veía radiante, Darién como siempre tenía puesto el uniforme de gala, después de haber iniciado el baile, el monarca invita a los demás invitados a unirse al baile y pronto la pista se encontraba llena, todos bailaban y se divertía, bueno no todos había una persona que estaba con su cara de amargada, la Reina Sofía, ella se encontraba sentada en el trono secundario junto con su esposo Armando

- Me siento indignada – le dijo la reina a su esposo

- Que esta extasiada, igual yo, el palacio está espléndidamente adornado –le contestó su esposo

- Te dije que estoy indignada – le volvió a decir furiosa

- ¿Qué estas qué? – le preguntó "ingenuamente su marido"

- Que estoy indignada – le dijo la reina tratando de consolar su enojo

- pero ¿Por qué? Si está muy agradable el baile – dijo Armando tratando de ignorarla, pero sabía que no podría, pues cuando Sofía se alteraba, no había quien la aguantara

- No entiendo porque invitaron a los rebeldes del reino de las flores, nuestros enemigos, en especial ese tal conde Alfa – con una voz que en realidad estremecía a cualquiera

- vamos Sofía, si el baile se realizó por ese motivo, olvida el pasado – dijo el viejo monarca tratando de conciliar las cosas

- Es que no puedo olvidar que ese florentino, una vez alzó la mano contra Darién – esto lo decía debido a que en una ocasión Darién y el conde Alfa se habían peleado, claro que había sido una pelea de adolescentes, pero la reina seguía recordándolo y continuó diciendo – Ahora está aquí y sin castigo

- Sofía, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que empezaran los conflictos entre los reinos – decía el rey mientras pensaba "conflictos que generaste tú, pero no quieres dar tu brazo a torcer" – y además eran unos adolescente Darién tenía tan sólo 13 años

En esos momentos se acerca el maestro de ceremonia y les dice

- Altezas, el conde Alfa pide el honor de presentarse ante ustedes

-Bravo, dígale… - empezó a decir Armando pero antes de que terminara Sofía lo interrumpió diciéndole al maestro de ceremonias – No tengo ningún motivo, ni me interesa dar la mano a un rebelde aun con la amnistía

- Alteza, pero como le digo eso al conde – preguntó tímidamente el maestro de ceremonia

- puede decírselo en doradino, florentino o en cualquier idioma me da lo mismo –dijo Sofía en forma muy grosera

El maestro de ceremonia se alejó y Armando trato de hacerle ver a Sofía que estaba en un error pero como dicen en algunos lugares la reina Sofía era más terca que una mula y no entraba en razones, cuando decía que No, era No

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile Serena y Darién platicaban mientras bailaban

- Lastima que pronto acabe el vals, pues después tendré que compartirte con todos – decía Serena

- Resultó un poco celosa mi esposa – comentó Darién con una sonrisa pícara

Cerca de ahí, el conde Alfa, se había enterado del desaire de Sofía y le comentaba al doctor Falik, del asunto

- La archiduquesa Sofía me ha ofendido públicamente y también a todos ustedes – dijo el conde alfa refiriéndose a todos que habían recibido la amnistía –ha desconocido la amnistía, nos ha llamado enemigos, a diferencia del emperador a la reina Sofía no le interesa la amnistía

- eso es inconcebible – dijo indignado el docto Falik

- propongo que debemos marcharnos de inmediato – dijo con voz firme el conde Alfa, otro de los condes que había recibido la amnistía dijo – yo soy de la misma opinión, por lo tanto te apoyo

- No pueden hacer eso, los reyes los invitaron a ustedes, no fue la reina Sofía – dijo Falik muy preocupado

- Para el caso es lo mismo, no podemos permitir tal afrenta, avísenle a nuestros compañeros que hay que abandonar el baile, así como a sus esposas – dijo el conde Alfa, el doctor Falik lo mira y con la mirada le dice "Steven no puedes hacer esto que van a decir nuestros reyes", después de unos momentos el conde Alfa le dice – lo siento, pero considelo que así deben ser las cosas – y se va hacia la entrada a esperar a sus compañeros, Falik está preocupado, pues tal acción puede retroceder en todo lo que ya se avanzó por lograr la paz, en esos momentos termina el vals y los reyes Darién y Serena se dirigen al trono real, Serena se sienta, pero el maestro de ceremonias le pregunta a Darién – majestad ¿recorrerá el salón para saludar a sus invitados?

– Así es – contesta educadamente Darién y se dirige al salón donde se encuentran los invitados, por supuesto antes de irse le da un beso a Serena en la mejilla y uno en su mano

Mientras tanto en la entrada los florentinos se están reuniendo para salir todos juntos mientras tanto Falik le avisa a Serena de la situación diciéndole – Majestad, suplico humildemente perdone mi atrevimiento por hablarle ahora

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Serena extrañada, pues vio la cara de angustia de su gran amigo y maestro el doctor Falik

- Los florentino que usted invitó tan amablemente, fueron ofendidos por parte de la archiduquesa Sofía y están dispuestos abandonar el lugar por tal ofensa – Serena mira hacia la entrada y ve a todos sus invitados florentinos agrupándose – Majestad – continua Falik, si los invitados dejan la fiesta se romperían las nuevas relaciones amistosas que se han dado hasta este momento…

- Pero… ¿cómo podríamos detenerlos? – preguntó Serena preocupada sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido al doctor, pero lo menos que quería era una enemistad con los florentinos, después de pensarlo unos momentos y ver que se acercaba Darién a hacerle compañía, le pidió al doctor Falik que la dejara sola, hablo a la condesa Esmeralda le ordenó que le ordenara al maestro de ceremonias que anunciara el baile de las damas. Darién llega junto a su esposa, ella está muy afligida y Darién se da cuenta y le pregunta -¿Qué te ocurre, Serena? Te ves muy pálida – Ella lo ve con una cara muy tierna y apenada y le dice a su marido con una ternura y con un dejo de tristeza – Darién, amor mío, perdona si hago algo que va en contra del ceremonial de la corte, pero ten por seguro, que lo hago por ti y por tu país – Darién se preocupa y le dice – Serena ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Mientras tanto los florentinos estaban esperando a que todos se reunieran, pero estaban extrañados del porque tanta insistencia en que fueran a la entrada del palacio, entonces le comentaron que la archiduquesa Sofía había sido muy grosera con ellos, y en señal de protesta se pensaban largar de la fiesta, en esos momentos la condesa Esmeralda le daba al maestro de ceremonia, la orden que Serena le había encomendado – eso es imposible condesa, nunca se ha realizado ese baile – dijo intrigado el maestro de ceremonias – ya lo sé, pero son órdenes de su majestad – dijo la condesa Esmeralda, por lo que el maestro de Ceremonias no tuvo más remedio que decir

- Damas y Caballeros, por deseo de su majestad el baile de las damas, es decir las damas eligen

- ¿las damas eligen? – preguntó Darién extrañado

- así es – dijo Serena casi como un susurro

En esos momentos llega Sofía y le pregunta a Darién si el ordenó el baile, Serena le responde que fue ella, y le pide a Kelvin que le diga al conde Alfa que si tiene el honor de bailar con ella, Sofía se indigna y quiere reclamarle a Serena, por supuesto Darién apoya a su esposa y esto molesta mas a Sofía que decide marcharse del baile. Mientras tanto en la puerta de la entrada los florentinos estaban indecisos entre si se marchaban o no, pues la entraba quedaba justo enfrente del trono en eso llega el conde Alfa y cuando se disponían a marcharse llegó Kelvin a pedirle al conde Alfa que la reina Serena lo invitaba a bailar el siguiente vals con ella, todos los florentinos incluyendo el conde Alfa, coincidieron que ese honor y atención era mucho mayor que la ofensa recibida, por lo que le pidieron a la prima del conde Alfa, la condesa Melisa Alfa a que invitara a bailar al emperador, después de unos momentos empieza el baile, Serena bailaba con el Steven y Darién con Melissa, y justo cuando la reina estaba por marcharse, Serena se desmaya mientras bailaba, por lo que es llevada en brazos de sus esposo hasta su recámara y mandan a llamar al doctor, pero como enseguida Serena se repuso, pospusieron la visita del doctor para el siguiente día.

Al otro día las damas de la corte, estaban especulando sobre el desmayo de la reina Serena, mientras algunas le echaban la culpa a la reina Sofía, las pocas pero allegadas a la reina Sofía del desmayo de la princesa, en esos momentos llega Sofía, y oye que las damas están preocupadas debido a que Darién no se encontraba y les extrañaba pues siempre está al pendiente de su esposa y la reina madre les dice – no molesten al rey, está en una audiencia.

Serena se encontraba postrada en la cama, mientras el doctor terminaba de revisarla

- Muy bien, su Majestad, supongo que tener que prohibirle que practique el patinaje artístico por un buen tiempo

- tan grave es lo que tengo

- Claro que no Majestad, es una buena noticia, usted está embarazada

- ¿Qué estoy embarazada? – pregunta emocionada Serena

- Así es Majestad – la princesa se levanta y abraza al galeno por la buena noticia – le voy a decir a mi esposo – y sale mientras se pone su bata ante el asombro de las damas presentes y de su suegra que cuando reaccionó, Serena ya había llegado con su esposo, la reina corrió por los pasillos los guardias se asombraba pues nadie en el palacio salía con su pijama y su bata a los pasillos, todos debían seguir el protocolo real, pero al entrar Serena en la vida de palacio inyectó una energía y alegría en el palacio que todos estaban y por supuesto trabajaban contentos, tanto que protegían a la princesa de Sofía, claro había sus excepciones los "fieles a la reina madre" que pensaban que Serena no era la persona "ideal" para Darién.

Serena al llegar al salón real entra por la puerta destinada para ella, Darién se encontraba en junta y no se da cuenta de que su esposa se encuentra en el salón hasta que ella lo habla

- Mi amor, Darién, te tengo una maravillosa noticia – dijo saltando de emoción, Darién se acerca a ella, le da un beso y le pregunta entusiasmado – ¿Qué maravillosa noticia me tienes?

- Darién vas a ser papá – le dice la chica con una emoción indescriptible, pues aunque no se esperaban que tan pronto tendrían una hijo o hija, era algo que ambos deseaban con toda el alma, Darién al escuchar la noticia olvida todo protocolo, la abraza, le da un beso, la alza y le da vueltas diciendo – voy a ser papá, ¡Que alegría! – las personas que estaban en la audiencia felicitan a los esposos – Amados reyes, me permito felicitarlos por la noticia de la espera de su primer bebe – fue entonces cuando se dan cuenta que no están sólo así que Darién baja a Serena y la abraza y da gracias por la felicitación recibida, pero ambos estaban apenados y porque no decirlo, también estaban todos sonrojados, pues al menos Darién le habían enseñado a no manifestar este tipo de emociones delante del público, y Serena aunque ella también le habían enseñado lo mismo, aunque pocas veces lo cumplía, debido a que su padre le había dicho que la etiqueta debe ayudarnos a ser mejores personas y no ser hipócritas, se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa de dormir y bueno, le dio pena. Los embajadores que estaban en la audiencia era gente prudente y consciente por lo que pospusieron la junta para otra día, de esta manera la pareja real se quedó sola para festejar la gran noticia, Darién estaba tan feliz que no dejaba de darle besos a Serena por toda la cara, se amaban tanto que pensaban que el mejor regalo que podían recibir era ese bebe, pues era el fruto de su amor.

Serena le envía un correo electrónico a sus padres para darle la increíble noticia también les dice que pronto los irá a visitar debido a que Amy se pensaba casar en el condado de Mercurio que se encontraba cerca del milenio de plata. Ikuko lee el correo y llama a su esposo

- Kenji, ven rápido – Kenji se angustia pues Ikuko nunca lo había llamado con tal vehemencia, al llegar le dice mira y le señala la pantalla – Que gran noticia, vamos a ser abuelos Ikuko - la abraza y gira a su esposa, en esos momentos entra Sammy y pregunta porque tanto alboroto – Sammy, vas a ser tío – le dicen ambos y se les une al festejo, es más ese día brindaron con Champagne, por la noticia. El mes pasó volando y llegó el día de la boda de Amy y Richards. Serena portaba un maravilloso vestido de color Palo de Rosa, algo holgado del talle hacia abajo, debido a que la ya se le notaba levemente el embarazo pero se veía radiante, esa belleza que otorga el estar embarazada, la ceremonia de la boda fue de gran lujo y gran refinamiento, después asistieron todos al brindis y al baile en honor a los esposos, en el momento del ramo y el liguero esta vez le toco a Rei y a Nicolás, todos se alegraron, pero esta parejita era algo especial, pues aunque se amaban eran tan orgullosos, que no aceptaban que se querían, por lo que Mina tuvo un brillante plan, cuando Amy y Richard se marcharon a su luna de miel, invitó a la pareja (Rei y Nicolás) a visitar una pequeña isla que se encontraba cerca de ahí, por supuesto que para ocultar su brillante plan invitó a todos a dormir, a Serena, a Darién, a Lita, a Andrew, pues ella tenía una casa en esa isla por supuesto en la cena de Rei y Nicolás les puso unas pequeñas gotas para dormir, al otro día todos se levantaron, es decir todos menos Rei y Nicolás, Mina les dijo a los demás que ellos se habían ido muy temprano, así que se marcharon dejándolos cuando ellos despertaron se encontraron solos, sin ninguno de sus amigos, Mina les dejó una nota diciendo que al otro día los irían a buscar, los chicos se la pasaron peleando todo el día pero al caer la tarde, ya no pudieron mas y se declararon su amor, pasaron toda la noche platicando de porque se negaban aceptarlo, cuando Mina fue a buscarlos, se complació de que su plan hubiera dado efecto al fin Rei y Nicolás se habían hecho novios, todavía no tenían fecha de la boda, porque consideraban que era muy pronto para ello.

El tiempo pasó y llegó el día del baby shower por supuesto lo hicieron el restaurant de Lita, debido a que ninguna de las chicas toleraba a la reina Sofía, pero la respetaban. Los días seguían su curso y llegó el día en que todo el palacio estaba alborotado, por fin llegó el momento esperado el pequeño príncipe o princesa estaba por llegar

Continuará

Próximo capítulo. Salida de Ilusión para tener una confidencia con papá

En el capitulo anterior llegamos a los 100 reviews agradezco a todas y todos los que hicieron posible esto por lo que quiero agradecer de algún modo a todos aquellos que desde que empezó este fic me han escrito al menos un correo, están escritos en orden alfabético,

Amsz88chiba, arias serena, Caltroga, cattiva, Cris, goordita, iiazz chibaa, isa1181, Isabel, julimoon, laurapotterweasley, Laurayulimoon de Kou, Lerinne, marya114, midmoon85, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton, patty ramirez de chiba, sere mamo, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, usa-ko555chiva, yumi kamagatha

Mil gracias y muchos besos y abrazos, porque sin su ayuda no sería posible

Ahora agradezco los reviews recibidos en este capi: arias serena, Caltroga, Isabel, julimoon, lerinne, marya114, patty Ramírez de chiba, SereyDarien y yumi kamagatha

Gracias a todas(os) ustedes, he procurado contestarles a través del email, a los que no pude hacerlo lo hago aquí en este pequeño espacio

Arias serena: tienes razón, mucha etiqueta es mala, igual yo quiero uno, jeje

Isabel, gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo

Realmente espero con ansias sus reviews, pues con ellos, realmente me motivan a seguir con este fic y sobre todo, el saber sus opiniones para mejorar.

Dedico este capi a todas ustedes que han seguido mi historia desde el principio y de manera especial a Patty ramirez de chiba y SereyDarien que me han mostrado su apoyo, las quiero, besos

Mil gracias y besos

Cherrie


	13. salida de ilusion

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 13. Salida de Ilusión para tener una confidencia con Papá**

Llegó el día esperado, el día del nacimiento del hijo de los reyes del reino dorado, para todo el reino era un día de alegría, pues al fin podría haber un heredero o heredera al trono, en el palacio todo era alboroto, Serena estaba en una alcoba, preparada con todo el equipo de última tecnología para la llegada del bebe, el ginecólogo real y las enfermeras reales (es decir, personal contratado para atender exclusivamente a los miembros de la corte real, Darién estaba acompañando a Serena, aunque Sofía puso el grito en el cielo, por sus ideas tan anticuadas, Darién quiso estar en todo momento junto a su amada, quería ser uno de los primeros en cargar al pequeño retoño, Serena estaba con las contracciones cada vez más frecuentes y más dolorosas, el doctor le puso una inyección para ayudarla con el dolor y que se tranquilizara y después de pujar para que el bebe saliera, al fin se asoma una pequeña cabecita seguida de un pequeño cuerpecito, y al fin nació una bella princesa, su cabello tan fino y delicado como el de la mayoría de los bebes de tono rojizo claro, que parecía rosa, es más parecía hilos de seda rosa que rodeaban la pequeña cabecita, sus ojos claros de un tono morado muy claro que al igual que su cabello parecían de color de rosa, se parecía a sus padres, era una hermosura de pequeña, al nacer su llanto inundó todo el palacio, después de que nació Serena por tanto agotamiento acabo rendida y cedió ante el cansancio por unos instantes, Darién aprovechó para abrazar a su hija. Serena abre lentamente sus ojos y contempla a sus dos grandes amores, su adorado esposo que se encuentra cargando a su bebe, el fruto de su gran amor, después de unos instantes Darién se da cuenta de que su esposa lo está observando, la mira y con infinita ternura le dice: - Mi amor, al fin te despiertas – y es que aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo, el que su esposa no abriera los ojo le pareció una eternidad, pues quería que ambos disfrutaran a su bebe, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios con infinito amor

– ¿Qué fue nuestro bebe? – le pregunta a su esposo, pues al caer agotada no pudo saber el sexo del bebe

– Es una hermosa princesa – dijo Darién orgulloso y se la enseña, Serena se incorpora lentamente Darién la ayuda un poco, pues tenía cargada a la pequeña - Serena, soy muy, pero muy dichoso

– ¡Qué linda es nuestra hija! ¿Me la puedes dar? –Darién le dice sí con la cabeza, le entrega a la niña en sus brazos, ayuda a Serena a sentarse y él se sienta junto a ella en la cama. Ambos observan a la pequeña sin hablar, momentos después Serena rompe el silencio y le dice un poco apenada a su esposa – lo siento, mi amor

– ¿Qué siente, mi princesa? – le pregunta intrigado Darién

– que nuestro primer bebe no haya sido el heredero que tanto esperaban – y es que Sofía, desde que supo que estaba embarazada la había estado atosigando de que ese bebe debería ser un varoncito, pues era el príncipe heredero, por supuesto Serena le había dicho nada a Darién, pero sabía que Sofía le iba echar en cara de que haya sido niña y no niño, Darién por supuesto sabía que esta declaración había sido por su madre, y aunque él le había suplicado a Sofía que no atormentara a Serena, se dio cuenta de la situación cuando ella le dijo que lo sentía, por lo que le responde tratando de poner en la tonalidad de su voz todo el amor que sentía por su esposa – Serena, tú sabes que a mí no me importaba si era niño o niña, solo sabía que este pequeño retoño lo iba a querer porque es el fruto de nuestro amor, después vendrán más hijos, y por supuesto que también los querré y si no nace el príncipe heredero no importa, lo importante es que nos amamos y hemos sido recompensados con una hija y solo espero que nuestro amor siga dando frutos – y le da un pequeño beso en la nariz

- Gracias por tus palabras, mi amor, pero y si tu madre… - dijo en tono de preocupación la rubia

- Lo que piense mi madre, no importa, lo que importa es nuestro amor – le contesta Darién interrumpiéndola y terminando de hablar la besa, para que Serena no pueda debatir, pues lo que menos quería es que su esposa tuviera una preocupación por culpa de su madre.

Después de unos momentos entra la enfermera para llevarse a la niña, pues todos la querían conocer, Serena deseaba tener más tiempo con su hija, pero estaba demasiado cansada para protestar, así que entrega a su hija a la enfermera para que la lleve con los demás familiares, segundos después se queda dormida, Darién la arropa con mucho cuidado, decide quedarse con ella unos momentos más, para después ir en busca de su hija.

En el salón real se encontraban el papá de Darién, los padres de Serena, así como sus amigos más cercanos entre ellos se encontraban Lita y Andrew, Amy y Richard, Rei y Nicolás y Mina, todos están impacientes, - Me muero de ganas por ver a mi nieta – decía Ikuko, - igual yo – dijeron al mismo tiempo Kenji y Armando, ambos se rieron. En eso entra Sofía con la pequeña, pues cuando la enfermera salió del cuarto le entregó la niña a la reina madre,

- Aquí está la princesa más joven – dijo Sofía presumiendo a su nieta

– ¡Que hermosa es! – Dijo Kenji, mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, – si se parece a mi hija Serena, claro que tiene algunos rasgo de Darién, pero es una niña bellísima Kenji la veía con infinita ternura y decía, pero si tienes los ojos de mi Serena, la nariz de mi Serena, al mismo tiempo Ikuko, hacia todo lo posible por ver a la niña pues Kenji al tenerla abrazada no dejaba que nadie la admirara, entonces Ikuko, se enoja y le dice a su esposo que le dé a la niña, por lo que Kenji, no tuvo más remedio que dársela, así ambos estuvieron contemplando a la niña, entonces Kenji lanza una pregunta – y supongo que se llamará Serena, como su madre

- Estas equivocado, Kenji, si era niño, habíamos acordado que se llamaría José Francisco, pero como me temía, que tu hija iba a darnos a una princesa, hemos decidido que se llama Sofía, pues como que Ikuko, no es un nombre muy lindo para una princesa, estarás de acuerdo conmigo, querida prima – dijo Sofía dirigiéndose a Ikuko,

- Por supuesto, Sofía, Ikuko, no es un nombre, muy lindo para una princesa – dijo sarcásticamente la madre de Serena

- Sofía, tampoco es un bonito nombre – dijo Kenji en un tono irónico, pues no le pareció la arbitrariedad de Sofía

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kenji – dijo Armando, pues a él tampoco le parecía lo que hacía su esposa, pero ponerse a discutir con ella, era como darse de topes contra la pared, o hablar con un muro, porque cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar

- desde cuando, oyes también – dijo Sofía a su esposo, pues el comentario de Kenji no había sido gritado sino dicho en voz normal, Armando al verse descubierto dijo – es que le leí los labios – y después suspiró aliviado, pues su esposa le creyó la mentira

- Pues como les iba diciendo, se llamará Sofía, solo tengo que decírselo a Darién – dijo Sofía en tono triunfal, sin embargo no se percató que en esos momentos entraba su hijo, el al escuchar lo que había dicho su madre se enojó.

- Estas en un error madre, el nombre de mi hija será Serena – dijo Darién de manera firme, que no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Sofía estaba furiosa, pero no podía hacer nada, al fin y al cabo era la abuela de la niña y Darién y Serena los padres.

Todos los presentes felicitaron al nuevo papá y preguntaron por Serena, él les dijo que estaba cansada por el parto, que había que dejarla descansar, pro agradeció los buenos deseos de todas. Kenji e Ikuko le tomaron una foto a la niña y se la mandaron a Sammy que se había quedado en el milenio de plata. Después de que todos los presentes admiraron a la joven princesa, Darién se la llevó con su madre, pues quería disfrutar lo mas que pudiera a sus dos amores, sobre todo en estos momentos que se disfrutaba de paz y tranquilidad en el reino, gracias al amor que Serena profesaba a todos los súbditos y a los pueblos aliados, en fin cómo había dicho Darién: Serena, era una reina excepcional, una reina cómo jamás se había visto en el reino dorado.

Pasaron los días y al fin Serena pudo recibir la visita de sus amigas y pasaban momentos agradables, pues ellas procuraban ayudarla en todo, además recibieron buenas noticias, en primer lugar, después de un largo, pero largo noviazgo, al fin Rei había aceptado casarse con Nicolás, también se enteraron que Lita y Amy estaban embarazadas, tenían el mismo tiempo de embarazo y según los doctores, había muchas, pero muchas probabilidades que ambos niños nacieran el mismo día, todos estaban felices. Sofía todavía no se le pasaba el coraje de que la niña se llamara Serena y no Sofía, por suerte como ambos nombres empezaban con la misma letra, no hubo problema con los adornos que había mandado hacer para el bautizo. Sofía buscaba a Darién todos los días, pues quería convencerlo de que ella se encargara de cuidar a la pequeña Rini, Darién al principio estaba renuente, pero después de tanta insistencia Darién dijo a su madre que lo pensaría. Paso el tiempo y llegó el día del bautizo, fue un día de fiesta nacional, todo el pueblo festejó, en palacio los invitados felicitaron a la joven pareja y le daban obsequios a la pequeña, y por supuesto ese día la pequeña fue la más solicitada, todos querían abrazarla, y es que en realidad era una niña hermosa.

Después de un tiempo, al fin llegó el día en que Rei y Nicolás se casaron, debido a que la niña era pequeña, y que sus amigas Lita y Amy estaban embarazadas y ambas vivían en Ilusión, pues la boda se celebró ahí, fue un festejo de lujo, pues después de los reyes, Nicolás era uno de los hombres más ricos del reino, después cuando tiraron el ramo le cayó a Mina, y por supuesto Rei, no quiso que se hiciera lo del liguero, porque le daba pena, que su esposo se lo quitara delante de todos, y como ella era la que mandaba en ese hogar, pues se hizo lo que ella quería

Pasó el tiempo la niña cumplía sus seis meses de edad y Serena tenía que volver a sus actividades diarias, ese día estaba agendado que tendría que visitar un orfanato

- Condesa Molly – dijo Serena,

- si majestad – contestó Molly

- verdad que mi hija es un amor – dijo Serena extasiada

- así es majestad – le contestó Molly

En eso llega la condesa Esmeralda y le dice, - majestad, llegó la hora, tenemos que irnos a la casa hogar, - Serena muy triste deja a su hija, y se va a la casa hogar, una vez, ahí es recibida con mucho cariño, por las monjas que cuidan a los niños, ella empieza por la sección de bebes, desde que entra es recibida por el llanto de los niños, pues es la hora de la comida, Serena ayuda a las monjas a darles de comer a los bebes, todos eran tan lindos, por supuesto como hasta ahora se ha venido haciendo, los niños tenían prendas con un distintivo azul y las niñas con distintivos rosas, una vez que terminaron de comer los niños volvió la calma, pues todos se durmieron, parecían angelitos, todos tan lindos, Serena no se explicaba cómo había tanto niño sin hogar, después visitaron la sección de los más grandes ahí eran pocos niños, pues muchos eran adoptados de bebes, a ellos les obsequió juguetes, así como cuadernos, lápices, crayones para dibujar, los niños estaban emocionados, para ellos era un día de fiesta, antes de irse la princesa prometió a las monjas que las ayudaría pues era deber de los reyes velar por sus súbditos

Una vez realizado la visita, regresa al palacio y se dirige al salón real para visitar a Darién

- ¿Dónde te encuentro? Detrás de tu escritorio como siempre – se dirige a él y lo abraza, Darién también la abraza y la besa tiernamente

- Mi amor, que alegría verte – le contesta su esposo, después del tierno beso

- Acabo de visitar la casa hogar

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Pues muy bien, había muchos niños algunos más dulces que otros, pero todos encantadores, sobre todo los pequeños son tan lindos, pero en realidad ninguno como la nuestra – diciendo esto último de manera orgullosa, como toda madre lo está de sus hijos

- Por supuesto, nuestra pequeña Rini es la niña más bella que conozco – igual como padre orgulloso de su hija, después le pregunta a Serena –Y en qué condiciones se encuentra la casa hogar

- Pues muy limpia, pero podría ser mas afable, ¿sabes Darién? Ese hogar necesita mucha luz, mucho sol, en fin podemos mejorarlo

- Tienes razón Serena, haré que se tome en cuenta tu petición

- Ahora visitemos a nuestro tesoro, ven mi amado Darién – Serena le agarra la mano a Darién y se van a la habitación de Rini para poder ver a su hija, al llegar al cuarto, Serena le pide que guarden silencio, pues la niña puede estar dormida y no quiere despertarla, sin embargo al entrar se lleva la sorpresa de su vida las cosas de su hija no se encuentran en la habitación de Rini, sin embargo ella ve que Darién no está sorprendido y lo mira con cara de que es lo que está pasando, Darién armándose de valor le dice

- Serena, mi amor, mamá Sofía acordó hacerse cargo de nuestra hija, por lo que se puso la habitación de la niña junto a sus aposentos – Serena estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que oía, su hija había sido arrancada de su lado y sin que ella estuviera de acuerdo, toda extrañada le pregunta a Darién

- ¿Por qué se le ocurrió a mamá Sofía, algo así?, sobre todo que no me consultaron, además yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi hija, pues en el milenio de plata ayudaba a todas las amigas de mi madre cuando tenían a sus hijos, te puedo decir que críe a ocho niños – esto último lo dijo algo exaltada

- Mi adorada Serena, mamá Sofía no quería hacerte daño, y tu sabes que eso es lo que menos quiero, no quiero hacerte daño, quizá fue un error mío el no avisarte, pero tú sabes que tenemos viajes, recepciones en palacio, compromisos, por lo que no tendrás tiempo…

Sin embargo Serena no lo dejó continuar y lo interrumpió diciendo – para mi hija siempre tendré tiempo, más que para los viajes u otras cosas, no permitiré que me la arrebaten – decía enojada Serena

- Pero Serena, nadie te la está quitando – decía Darién tratando de tranquilizarla

-Pero tu madre ya lo hizo – al decir esto intenta salir de la habitación y Darién la agarra y le pregunta - ¿A dónde vas? – Voy por mi hija – le responde y se suelta de los brazos de Darién y sale corriendo de la habitación, Darién solo acierta decir – Serena – pero la princesa ya había subido las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de su suegra y una vez que entra le dice con voz firme - ¿Dónde está mi hija? – Sofía sin mirarla y con una voz casi despreciativa le dice, - En su cuarto que esta junto al mío, pero no puedes entrar ahí está durmiendo

- Quiero que la habitación de mi hija vuelva a donde estaba, junto a la mía y a mi hija me la llevaré yo misma – dice Serena con voz firme y se dirige al cuarto de la pequeña, Sofía se levanta rápidamente y se pone en la puerta impidiéndole el paso y le dice – ya te dije que no puedes entrar cuando está dormida – dijo en tono altanero Sofía, pero Serena no se iba a dejar y le responde – En mis brazos no se despertará, pues ella está acostumbrada y le pido que me deje pasar – pero Sofía no piensa ceder y le dice – La niña se quedará bajo mi protección – Serena no puede mas y le dice enojada – Yo soy la madre – Sofía se enoja y le dice – pero si tú todavía eres una niña, por lo que te exijo que me cedas el cuidado de la niña – en esos momentos Darién entra a la habitación pero ninguna de las dos se da cuenta, Serena no piensa dar su brazo a torcer y le dice a su suegra – No pienso cederle el cuidado de mi hija, ni a usted, ni a nadie. Educaré a mi hija como yo quiera y le suplico por última vez que me deje pasar para llevarme a mi hija

Darién se acerca y le dice a su esposa – Serena, por favor, se razonable, intención de mamá es ayudarte, ella sólo quiere hacer el bien

- ¿Estas de lado de tu madre? ¿Te pones en mi contra? – le dice Serena enojada a Darién

- Estoy del lado de la razón, analizo los asuntos serenamente

Serena enojada le pregunta – Dime si estás en contra de que yo eduque a nuestra hija

- Ya te explique las razones que se interponen – le dijo muy calmado Darién

Serena se le queda mirando y le dice – entonces ya sé que debo de hacer – y sale de la habitación muy enojada, pero sobre todo decepcionada por la forma en que Darién le arrebató a su hija para dársela a Sofía mientras salía Darién le dice – Serena, por favor no te vayas – pero la joven princesa no le hace caso, al salir de la habitación baja las escaleras y para su suerte se encuentra con Kelvin y le dice – Señor oficial

-Si su majestad

-Por favor que preparen el carro, voy a salir de viaje, pero por favor que nadie más lo sepa, sólo me acompañaran la condesa Molly y Usted, nadie mas

- por supuesto Majestad – dice Kelvin con una sonrisa en sus labios, pues no había nada más satisfactorio para él que cumplir con las órdenes y deseos de su princesa así que se va a preparar todo para el viaje, Serena empaca rápidamente algunas cosas y sale del palacio, al salir se encuentra con Seiya

- Serena ¡Que gusto verte!, pero ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta extrañado al ver que salía con una pequeña maleta

- Me voy con mis padres – le dice con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Seiya al verla en ese estado no quiere que se marche sola y le dice que él la va acompañar, pues no quiere que le pase nada malo, Serena en su estado, no opone resistencia y le dice que sí, en el trayecto Serena se desahoga con él, Seiya la escucha, pero calla, pues no quiere hacer las cosas más grandes, sabe que Serena tiene razón, pero conociendo a su madre sabía que había hecho todo lo imposible para que Darién cediera a su petición.

Después de una hora la condesa Esmeralda se extraña por no ver a la princesa Serena, empieza a preguntar por ella y después de un tiempo se entera por el mayordomo real que la princesa salió del palacio con todo y equipaje así que ni tarda ni perezosa le va a contar a Sofía que Serena se escapo de palacio

- Majestad, traigo noticias que no se cómo las tomará – dijo consternada la condesa

- dígame Condesa Esmeralda – preguntó intrigante Sofía

- Pues es que la princesa ha salido de viaje, pero no le informó a nadie a donde iba –dijo apenada, pues la Sofía la había puesto para informarle lo más pronto posible de ese tipo de cosas

- no sabes si se despidió del Rey – preguntó Sofía

- Creo que no, lo hizo, ¿desea que se lo comunique? – dijo tímidamente la condesa

- No condesa yo lo haré – dijo poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro pues podía hacer que su hijo se separara de Serena

Sofía se va a ver a Darién y le dice

- ya viste lo último que hizo tu esposa – dijo con cara de indignación

- ¿Qué pasa madre?, ¿Qué ha hecho Serena? – preguntó preocupado Darién

- No lo sabes, te ha abandonado, ha dejado el palacio y se ha ido quien sabe a dónde – dijo de manera ponzoñosa y es que quería que Darién se enfureciera con Serena y anulara el matrimonio, pues todavía tenía la esperanza de casarlo con Beryl

- Sabes madre, quizá no manejamos bien el asunto de la niña, tal vez debimos dejarle a la niña, pues al fin y al cabo ella es su madre – dijo Darién consternado, pues sabía que aunque jamás quiso lastimar a Serena, lo había hecho y ella se había marchado muy dolida del palacio

- Dejar a la niña con una joven tan atolondrada, que decide irse así por una pequeña que emprende un viaje súbitamente y que no le importa dejar el hogar como cualquier pueblerina – dijo despectivamente Sofía y para rematar agregó – yo siempre te previne de ese matrimonio, siempre estuve en contra, porque sabía que eso pasaría

Darién sumamente molesto le dice a su madre con todo el respeto que se merece – Le suplico mamá que no haga ese tipo de comentarios, porque parece olvidar lo felizmente que me encuentro casado con Serena, he sido el hombre más dichoso desde que la tengo a mi lado

- ahora te pones en mi contra – dijo Sofía con una indignación fingida, pues sabía de sobra que su hijo decía una gran verdad, jamás lo había visto tan dichoso, desde que se caso con Serena, pero se negaba aceptarlo

- Usted sabe madre que amo a Serena, que no puedo vivir sin ella porque ella es mi vida y mi felicidad – dijo Darién firmemente, Sofía quedó muda, pues no tenía argumentos para rebatir esa gran verdad

Mientras tanto Serena seguía su viaje faltaba poco para que llegaran al Milenio de Plata, pero pasaron a echar gasolina, para lo que Seiya aprovechó para hablarle a Darién, sin embargo el celular siempre lo enviaba a Buzón, así que le dice, - por favor Darién me urge hablar contigo es sobre Serena – Seiya sabe que levantaría sospecha si llega él en lugar de Darién al milenio de plata, pues alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Serena, pero no quería que hubiera malos entendidos, sobre todo provocados por su madre así que se despidió de Serena, diciéndole que tenía asuntos urgentes en el reino de las flores de fuego, Serena le suplicó que no llamara a Darién y el prometió hacerlo, pues sabía que su hermano le hablaría, el único que se dio cuenta de que Seiya le habló a su hermano fue Kelvin, pero prometió no decirle nada a Serena, porque sabía que era lo mejor además estaba seguro que Darién iría a buscar a la rubia y las cosas se aclararían.

Justo cuando Serena estaba llegando al Milenio de Plata, Darién escuchó el mensaje que Seiya le dejó, pero en ese momento el teléfono de Seiya no tenía señal, por lo que Darién le pidió a su secretaria que intentará comunicarse con Seiya y que cuando lo hiciera lo comunicará sin excusas ni pretextos

Serena al fin llega a su casa, al ver entrar el coche real, Ikuko se asombra, pues no esperaba a su hija, al verla se alegra profundamente

- Serena, que alegría verte, no sabes el gusto que estés entre nosotros – dijo su madre abrazándola –porque no vino Darién contigo

- Es que tiene mucho trabajo, tú sabes el ser rey le quita mucho tiempo, y como quería estar con ustedes, pues dio su consentimiento - Serena al ver tan feliz a su madre, le mintió pues no quería empañar su felicidad, con una angustia como la que estaba pasando, seguidamente la mamá le pregunta por la niña – Serena, porque no trajiste a la pequeña Rini contigo

- Mamá como tú sabes todavía es muy pequeña y el viaje es agotador y no quiero que se enferme – otra vez le mintió a su madre además de armarse de valor para no delatar por su lenguaje corporal que le dolía hablar de su hija, pues se la habían quitado de la peor manera que ella consideraba, al no ver a su padre pregunta por él – Mamá, ¿Dónde está papili? – Se fue de campamento con Sammy ayer, no deben tardar en volver – le dijo Ikuko

- Mami, ¿Se encuentra Beryl? – preguntó por su hermana por dos cosas, en primer lugar no quería toparse con ella y en segundo, como pensaba que al casarse, ya no tendría habitación en casa de sus padres, pues se quedaría en la habitación de su hermana

- No hija, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- para saber si puedo quedarme en su habitación

- Pero Serena, porque no te quedas en la tuya – le dijo Ikuko, conmovida

- ¿Todavía tengo? – preguntó sorprendida la rubia

- Por supuesto Serena, se quedo tal y como la dejaste, todos los días la arreglo y le cambio las flores, para tener la sensación de que estás aquí con nosotros – dijo Ikuko, con un lágrima en los ojos y es que Serena, al ser una persona muy alegre e inquieta desde pequeña, alegraba a su madre todos los días, es más Ikuko jamás pensó que Serena se casara tan joven, pues hubiese preferido disfrutarla un poco más, pero a diferencia de su prima Sofía, a ella si le importaba la felicidad de sus hijos y cualquier sacrificio lo consideraba pequeño si eso era el motivo de felicidad de sus retoños

Después de dejar a Serena en su habitación Ikuko se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, por supuesto iba a ser la comida favorita de Serena, mientras tanto en Ilusión Darién estaba preocupado por Serena, no sabía dónde estaba, pues desde la "pequeña discusión" ella se había marchado, en eso la secretaria le avisa que la llamada con su hermano está lista,

- Seiya, ¿Qué sabes de Serena? – le dice Darién todo histérico

- Al menos ¿cómo has estado hermano? ¡Qué gusto el poderte saludar!

- Por favor Seiya, estoy preocupado, Serena se fue de palacio, después escucho que me hablas para decirme de ella, entiéndeme y si perdóname mi falta de modales, pero Serena es lo más importante para mí – decía Darién al borde de la locura

- pues déjame informarte mi querido hermano, que tu esposa está con sus padres, en el milenio de plata y además serás muy el rey, pero la regaste hermano, ¿cómo te atreviste a darle la niña a mamá, sin consultárselo a tu esposa?

- por favor Seiya, no quiero discutir, nos vemos luego y gracias por informarme donde esta Serena – y después de esto colgó por lo que Seiya se quedó asombrado, pero entendía a Darién, desde que se casó con Serena, nunca habían peleado tan fuerte y sobre todo por culpa de su madre, y hablando de Sofía ella logro oír el lo último de la conversación que Darién tuvo son su otro hijo

- Así que ya sabes dónde está tu esposa – preguntó de una manera inquisidora

- Si madre, Serena está en el milenio de plata, con sus padres – expresó Darién conmovido y muy triste

- y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Voy a ir a buscarla –dijo en tono decidido

- Pero Darién no puedes dejar a tu país, solo por una tonta pelea, déjala ella volverá

- No, madre, conozco a Serena, ella no volverá, además es más urgente solucionar mi conflicto personal, porque si no lo hago, no voy a poder solucionar los conflictos de mi país, lo siento, pero pese a tu oposición voy a buscar a mi esposa – y salió dejando sola a su madre que estaba furiosa, pues no se le había hecho que la pareja quedará disgustada, al salir del salón de audiencias, Darién ordena todo lo necesario para salir de viaje, pero las cosas se complican y no puede salir tan pronto como él deseaba. Mientras tanto en Ilusión Kenji, le había pedido a su hija si lo acompañaba a cazar, pues al platicar con ella la notó muy triste y sabía que siempre disfrutaba la cacería, mejor dicho pasear en el bosque, porque siempre le frustraba la caza, esta vez fueron unos uruguayos, todo iba bien, pues se acercaron lentamente cada vez que el ave cantaba, pues era justo cuando se distraía, pero cuando Kenji estaba a punto de dispararle Serena agita su sombrero y lo espanta, Kenji la mirada con un enojo fingido y le dice – Ya no vuelvo a salir de caza contigo, siempre me espantas a la presa

- No te enojes papili, deja que los animalitos disfruten un poco más de la vida, mientras tanto vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque –Padre e hija disfrutaba cada tramo del bosque, en eso llegó el atardecer y ella le dijo a su padre – papili cuanta razón tenían tus palabra de que cuando tengas en tu vida preocupaciones, alguna pena o ansiedad, camina por el bosque y con los ojos abiertos mira a tu alrededor y cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada flor y cada criatura será el testimonio de la presencia de Dios y te sentirás reconfortada y tendrás la fortaleza para seguir adelante. – al decir esto pequeñas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos

- ¿Qué pasa Serena?, ¿acaso tienes una pena? – preguntó alarmado Kenji

- Asi es papi, tengo una pena muy grande, yo… no vine a visitarlos, vine huyendo del palacio, ya no aguanto a mi suegra, sobre todo lo último que me hizo fue quitarme a mi hija y lo más triste es que Darién estuvo de acuerdo – al decir esto se soltó llorando

- Pero, Serena, tú eres la reina del Reino Dorado, no te puedes huir, aunque te comprendo, cómo está eso de que te quitaron a tu hija – le dice Kenji preocupado, Serena le cuenta todo con lujo de detalle, después de que su hija se desahoga le pregunta si Ikuko lo sabe, ella le comenta que no le ha dicho nada, pues al verla tan feliz no tuvo corazón para contarle su pena, una vez que su hija se calmó ambos volvieron a la casa, la cena la pasaron tranquilamente, Serena le había dicho a su padre que no le dijera nada a su madre, al menos no por ahora, después de una feliz velada la familia se fue a dormir. En Ilusión Darién salía en la comitiva real para ir a buscar a Serena

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Vacaciones para renacer nuestro amor

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido y gustado mi historia, han dejado reviews, le agradezco, pues han ayudado a estar aquí,

Anneliese wayne chiba, anyreth, arias serena, ciakaira, Caltroga, Divissima Moon, Emarlo, isa1181,isabel, julimoon, laurapotterweasley, lerinne, LUZAPOTTER, marivi0406, midmoon85, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, sangoluna, SereyDarien, SoniaMS, Susy Granger, UsakitoPau, yumi kamagatha

besos

cherrie

Isabel, tienes razón Sere es una excelente reina,

Arias serena muchas gracias y si Sofía hasta ahora es insoportable


	14. vacaciones para renacer

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 14. Vacaciones para renacer nuestro amor**

Amanecía en el milenio de plata, la condesa Ikuko estaba feliz, pues su hija Serena, había decidido pasar unos días con ella, sin embargo le hubiese gustado que su nieta estuviera ahí, llegó la hora de desayunar y toda la familia se reunió, platicaron de mil cosas, de lo que habían hecho todo este tiempo en que Serena estaba fuera, hablaron también de la importancia de que hubiera la paz en el reino dorado y cómo se estaba dando gracias a la bondad de Serena, por supuesto ella estaba toda sonrojada pues no creía que hubiera hecho mucho, pero su madre le comentó que los rumores es que gracias a ella, el reino de las flores había aceptado estar bajo el cuidado del reino dorado, momentos después termino el desayuno y los miembros de la familia volvieron a sus labores habituales, Kenji estaba preocupado por lo que le había platicado su hija, no sabía qué hacer, estaba seguro que si se lo decía a Ikuko, juntos podrían encontrar una solución sin embargo había prometido no hacerlo y él era hombre de palabra.

- Kenji, - gritó su esposa

- Ahh – dijo el hombre saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Que te pasa, te estoy hablando de hace rato, seguro estás preocupado y triste, pero no te preocupes, te comprendo ya me lo conto todo Serena – dijo Ikuko alegremente

- ¿Qué te contó, Serena? – preguntó Kenji sorprendido

- lo del uruguayo, cómo te lo espanto – después de decir esto se rio, por lo que Kenji, sonrió pues se había preocupado de más – ánimo, Kenji, no estés triste – pero él, en realidad seguía preocupado, por lo que Ikuko sospecho, algo y le dice – yo te conozco, Kenji, tú me ocultas algo, te conozco demasiado, y sé que algo te oprime el corazón

- Nada me oprime, el corazón, debe ser que la cena me cayó pesada, pues todavía no me reponía del coraje que hice con el uruguayo – dijo Kenji tratando de desviar la conversación, pues de no hacerlo sabía que acabaría por confesarle todo a su esposa, y no quería traicionar la confianza de su hija. En esos momentos Tomás les avisa que el Rey del reino dorado, es decir, Darién ha llegado a la casa

- El rey, que sorpresa – dijo feliz Ikuko

- Recíbelo, mi amor, voy a cambiarme – le dice Kenji a su esposa

- Pero Kenji, a ti nunca te ha importado el protocolo y la etiqueta – le dijo sorprendida su esposa

- Pero hoy en especial, sí, después te cuento el porque – dijo y dejó a su esposa toda extrañada, y se fue a ver a Serena para avisarle que Darién se encontraba ahí

- Te comportas muy extraño – dijo Ikuko mientras su esposo se alejaba

En la sala Darién saludaba a Ikuko

- Querida tía, me da un gusto saludarte – el joven mientras besaba la mano de su tía

- El gusto es mío Darién, que alegría, primero Serena y después tú – dijo Ikuko muy, pero muy alegre

- No pude avisar que venía pero supongo que ya esperabas mi visita – decía el joven rey, mientras se despojaba de su espada y algunos elementos que adornaban su uniforme militar para estar cómodo

- en realidad no te esperábamos, Serena me dijo que tenías mucho trabajo y que no podías venir – decía la señora algo extrañada

- Si en realidad tiene razón, pero arreglar este doloroso es más importante que cualquier situación de mi reino– dijo Darién en tono serio

- ¿Cuál doloroso asunto? – preguntó extrañada la mamá de Serena mientras se sentaba junto con Darién en los sillones de la sala

- El caso es que Serena me abandonó – dijo tristemente el rey

- ¿Qué Serena te abandonó? – ahora de verdad que Ikuko no entendía nada e hizo la pregunta anterior muy extrañada

-¿Qué no te contó? – preguntó extrañado Darién y se levantó

- No, Darién, Serena no me ha contado ninguna palabra – le dijo Ikuko seriamente

- ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual te abandonó? – preguntó tranquilamente la señora

- La vieja historia, no se entiende con mi madre, es verdad que mamá no se portó bien con ella en algunas ocasiones, pero ese no es motivo para que abandonarnos al país y a mí tan intempestivamente

- Tienes razón, pero conozco a mi hija y no entiendo porque lo haría, pero te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuál fue la causa o el pleito por el que se fue?

- parece ser que se enojó por que le di el permiso a mi madre para cuidar y educar a nuestra hija – al terminar de hablar Ikuko se levanta y le dice a Darién en un tono casi molesto - ¿Qué cosa? – Darién le contesta sin fijarse que su suegra estaba molesta – según mi forma de ver al igual que la de mi madre era la mejor solución, debido a que Serena tiene sus compromisos como reina, así que movimos la habitación de la niña cerca de la de mi madre

- ¿ustedes le arrebataron su hija a Serena? ¿y se sorprende que ella se fuera de palacio? – Dijo muy molesta Ikuko, Darién también se enoja y le dice a su tía – pero Serena debió considerar a la casa real

- Darién, esto no se trata de la "imagen de la casa real", se trata de que le quitaron su hija a una madre, y te quiero decir que cualquier mujer, incluyéndome que tenga un poco de amor maternal habría hecho lo mismo – dijo Ikuko molesta y continuó diciendo un poco más calmada – Tú no enriendes porque eres hombre, pero créeme que cualquier madre le daría la razón a Serena

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Serena, su padre le comunicaba que Darién había ido a buscarla - ¿cómo supo tan pronto dónde estoy? – se preguntó Serena en voz alta y le pregunta a la condesa Molly - ¿fue usted condesa Molly?

- No Majestad, creo que fue el príncipe Seiya en complicidad con el coronel Kelvin – le dijo un poco afligida – El príncipe le intentó hablar a su majestad a su celular, pero como no le contestó le dejó en el buzón, supongo que el rey después de comunicó con él y le dijo

- entonces debemos agradecer a Seiya, pues sin él, Darién no hubiera venido a buscarte – dijo Kenji, tratando de aliviar la tensión y sobre todo antes de que su hija pudiera decir algo – eso habla muy bien de él, y por favor debes ser cariñosa con él

- ¿Qué dices papá?, ¿ser amorosa con él? Al contrario, hablaré con Darién le diré todo aquello que no pide decirle en Ilusión – dijo Serena molesta

- Pero Sere, no crees que deberían hablar, al fin al cabo se quieren y que más prueba de que el te adora que dejó todo para venir a buscarte – dijo Kenji tratando de calmar a Serena mientras ella salía rumbo a la sala para encontrarse con su esposo y su papá fue tras ella

En la sala Ikuko seguía conversando con Darién

- Darién, solo te la ganaras de nuevo si no le reprocha nada – le decía Ikuko al joven rey

- Lo siento mucho, querida tía, pero no puedo. Le diré bien claro… - pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Ikuko le pidió que guardara silencio, pues oyó los pasos de su hija

Al fin ambos enamorados se vieron y al encontrarse sus miradas olvidaron todo su enojo y por unos instantes se hablaron con su mirada

- Serena, mi amor – dijo Darién al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella

- mi adorado Darién – le dijo la rubia y se lanzó a abrazarlo para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, él por su parte le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos después de ello se dieron un beso lleno de amor tratando de borrar los instantes dolorosos que les había provocada la pequeña riña. Kenji e Ikuko se retiraron discretamente para dejarlos hablar, pues ellos tenían mucho por decirse, al separarse de tan largo y tierno beso Darién le dice a su esposa – Soy tan feliz de tenerte de nuevo

- y ¿cómo está Rini? – preguntó Serena y continuó su interrogatorio - ¿Ha comido bien?, ¿ha crecido?

- Nuestra hija está muy bien y te extraña, perdóname Serena, jamás quise hacerte daño, lo lamento tanto Serena, las cosas serán como tú dices – le dijo Darién mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba, sólo un día separados y la había extrañado tanto, que en verdad le agradecía a Seiya que le hubiera dicho dónde estaba Serena para ir a buscarla y aclarar la situación

- No mi amor, yo fui muy tonta jamás debí irme de tu lado – le dijo Serena correspondiendo a sus caricias

- Pero todo estará bien mi amor, hablaré con mi madre y juntos buscaremos una solución pues no soporto estar enojado contigo – y después de esto se volvieron a besar

Después de la reconciliación en el Milenio de plata, Darién considero prudente para unos días con Serena, sin que nadie los interrumpieran por lo que se la llevó a las montañas a acampar, o mejor dicho a pasar todo el día con él, una vez en la montaña ambos estaban felices, pues en realidad el paisaje era una verdadera obra de arte, Serena demostró ser una experta exploradora y sobre todo escaladora ya que subió a una pequeña montaña donde había una cruz, al verla Darién la siguió una vez arriba pudieron apreciar los diferentes animales que habían, de pronto Darién ve una florecita que salía por los peñascos de una montaña y se fue a buscarla, Serena estaba preocupada pues paso a caerse pero afortunadamente no paso nada malo y el agarró las flores para su amada, cuando él venía bajando Serena lo alcanzó y lo abrazó – Tenía tanto miedo de que te pasara algo malo, mi amor, por favor no lo vuelvas hacer – dijo Serena angustiada

- Pero amor, tu sabes que me gusta darte flores – dijo Darién, le dio las flores en eso observó el cielo y le dijo a su esposa – sabes mi amor, hay que buscar refugio pues va a venir una tormenta, Serena no observaba señales de tormenta y miro extrañada a Darién, él la vio y le dijo – mi amor, mira esas nubes, están avanzando muy rápido así que le pidió a su guía que le buscara refugio, pero que no dijera quienes eran pues no querían incomodar a nadie y sobre todo el que lo molestaran pues quería disfrutar esos días con su esposa, sin que nada ni nadie los molestara. Una vez en el refugio se alimentaron, por supuesto ellos hablaban un lenguaje muy coloquial, que Darién por haber vivido toda su vida en palacio no entendía nada, pero Serena que había acompañado tantas veces en sus cacerías y días de campo que por supuesto entendía perfectamente lo que decían, al ver a su esposa tan animada Darién le pregunta al dueño de la posada si puedan pasar unos días, el hospedero les dice que sí, pero que ellos tendrían que alegrar el cuarto, pues el no ofrecía ese servicio. Serena al escuchar a su esposo estaba feliz, por fin unos días para ella y su esposo sin la compañía de nadie, pues Darién también despidió a su guardia, les dijo que vinieran dentro de tres días. Los tres días pasaron rápidamente para la joven pareja, sin embargo fueron días felices y llenos de sorpresas, Darién se sorprendió al ver una Serena haciendo las labores de ama de casa, por supuesto Darién tuvo que aprender algunas cosas para ayudarla, veían el amanecer y el atardecer juntos, el posadero les daba lo necesario para que ellos prepararan sus alimentos, justo la última noche que estaban nevó en las montañas, al salir la joven pareja vieron que un manto blanco se extendía bajo sus pies, por lo que Serena aprovechó para lanzarle bolas de nieve a su esposo, después de jugar un rato ambos se abrazaron

- Que dicha la de estos días, es un lástima que se acabe – dijo Serena con una leve melancolía

- Así es mi amor, pero sabes que hay compromisos que no puedo seguir postergando – le contestó su joven esposo

- Darién, como me gustaría que viviéramos así por siempre, que tú no fueras rey, ni yo reina – después de esto se dieron un beso tan profundo y largo como queriéndose dar valor por todo lo que estaba por ocurrir

Continuará…

Siguiente capítulo, Sólo Tú puedes unir corazones

Queridas aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de este fic, gracias por sus reviews

patty-moon-de-chiva, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Julimoon, SereyDarien, yumi_kamagatha, asiasserena, Isabel, Susy Granger, lerinne

y aunque a veces se me olvida pido perdón por si olvide mencionar a alguien

ariasserena, asi es no debieron quitarle a su hija, pero recuerda que darien es hombre y ellos ven las cosas de diferente manera, jamas pensó en hacerle daño a Sere,

isabel, es cierto Sofía es insoportable, esperemos que pronto cambie


	15. solo tu puedes unir

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 15. Sólo Tú puedes unir corazones**

En el palacio Real de Ilusión se encontraba en total alboroto, pues después de una semana de ausencia, al fin los reyes llegaban a palacio, se les veía contento felices, cómo si jamás hubiese habido una pequeña discusión entre ellos, pero lo peor todavía estaba por venir, así es, Sofía no quería devolver a la niña, porque se decía que Serena era apenas una jovencita de 17 años que también necesitaba cuidado y protección. Darién se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, pues por un lado no quería disgustarse con su madre, pero por el otro no quería hacer sufrir a Serena, la amaba demasiado para causarle cualquier sufrimiento. Serena por su parte sabía el conflicto que vivía Darién, pero no quería perder a su hija, ya que si Sofía la cuidaba estaba segura que no permitiría que la viera, pues según la reina madre se debía respetar un horario de visitas y quien sabe que cosas más, además que si la veía estaría bajo la vigilancia de Sofía y tendría que comportarse de acuerdo al protocolo real, por lo que decidió pasar un tiempo con sus padres, no quería la separación pero no le quedaba más remedio, quería estar a solas para pensar y que mejor lugar que donde creció porque se sentía segura y amada, no es que no se sintiera amada en Ilusión, sino que con la presencia de Sofía era imposible pensar a gusto.

Ikuko fue a Ilusión para pasar un tiempo con su hija, y sobre todo en caso de que Serena quisiera ir al Milenio de Plata, regresarían juntas. Una vez ahí aprovechó para hablar con Sofía

- Ikuko ¿entonces viniste a Ilusión para hacerme una escena? – dijo Sofía con tono sarcástico

- No Sofía, solo vine para hablar contigo, para hablar simplemente de madre a madre, si bien es sabido crecimos juntas, y no he olvidado nuestra infancia, nadie sabe como yo de tus grandes sentimientos, porque sé que en el fondo eres buena, pero que la vida y sobre todo la política es decir el haber gobernado te ha hecho que tengas la mano dura y pienses de manera fría, pero que yo recuerde siempre has luchado toda tu vida y es que tus hijos sean felices, de hecho renunciaste al trono para que Darién pudiera ser rey, has hecho todo cuanto ha estado en tus manos para hacerlo feliz, y por esa razón te pide que no le empañes sus felicidad, el amor de su esposa, no lo pongas entre la espada y la pared, Serena ama a Darién con toda su alma, y eso lo ha hecho feliz, ¿no deberías darle las gracias por eso? – le dijo Ikuko a Sofía con mucha ternura

- Querida Ikuko, no creas que no quiero a Serena y de hecho aprecio sus cualidades, pero no me hice cargo de la niña para lastimarla, sino porque veo que Serena es todavía una niña y ella también merece cuidado y protección – dijo Sofía tratando de justificarse por su actitud y agregó – además las mujeres de nuestra edad podemos criar mejor a los bebes

- Pero Sofía, quien mejor para cuidar a un niño, sino su propia madre – decía Ikuko tratando de entrarla en razón

-Y una reina a su rey – dijo con voz firme Sofía – Darién deberá viajar mucho por su país y Serena deberá estar a su lado y no recluida en su habitación cuidando al bebe

- entiendo tus razones, pero una cosa no excluye a la otra, Sofía te lo pido, por favor piensa bien las cosas no cometas una equivocación – y después de decir esto Ikuko se marchó dejando a Sofía con sus pensamientos, ninguna de las dos mujeres advirtió que Seiya las había escuchado, pero después de ver marchar a su tía Ikuko prefirió dejar sola a su madre, mas tarde hablaría con ella.

Serena se encontraba en su salón de audiencia, triste y con la mirada hacia el jardín, Darién la ve y le dice - Serena, no puedes dejarme solo, ahora necesito de toda mi fortaleza, de mi concentración, el príncipe diamante quiere una guerra y yo no quiero ni llevare a cabo, los países del norte quieren que entremos en otra, por favor Serena, te necesito. Necesito tu ayuda, necesito tu consejo, de eso me di cuenta con los del reino de las flores, tu compresión, tu amor y el encanto que emana de ti fueron más fuertes que mi ejército. Sin tino se habría dado la reconciliación, sin ti ambos reinos no se unirían y sin ti no nos coronarían reyes del reino de las flores – Darién en realidad estaba triste, no quería que Serena se marchara, los problemas para gobernar se había minimizado desde que ella le aconsejaba, no quería perderla, la amaba, pero el problema de la niña se le había salido de las manos pues su madre no quería ceder

Serena lo vio con infinita tristeza, lo amaba y la separación le dolería en el alma pero era necesario hacerlo y le dice con infinita melancolía – siempre hablas de coronaciones y reconciliaciones entre los países pero nunca de nuestra hija, siempre vez en mí a la reina y jamás a la madre de tu hija

- No, Serena, pero debo recordarte los asuntos importantes para el país – le dicen Darién en un tono entre serio y triste, en eso son interrumpidos y le avisan a Darién que uno de sus delegados lo está esperando pues tienen que cambiarse para recibir a los florentinos que vienen a pedir de manera formal que ellos acepten ser sus reyes, Darién le pide a Serena que se arregle para recibir a los florentinos, pero ella le dice que no lo hará, pues a lo mejor se iba con su madre esa misma tarde antes de irse Darién le recuerda que es la Reina del reino dorado y que por favor no olvide a lo que esto la compromete, se despide de ella con un beso en la mano, y en sus labios pero ella esta tan triste por la decisión de Sofía que no hace nada para corresponder al cariño de su esposo.

Los delegados florentinos en especial el conde Alfa se enteran que Serena no estará en la audiencia, por lo que él pide hablar con ella, al principio ella se niega, pero ante la insistencia presentada decide hablar con él. Por lo que él pasa al salón de audiencias

- Majestad pido mil disculpas por venir así, sin seguir el protocolo, pero me acabo de enterar que usted no estará en nuestra audiencia – dijo el conde no sin antes hacer la reverencia acostumbrada, él hablaba con mucha preocupación ya que ellos habían decidido convertir a Serena en su reina y por ende a Darién, mas no al revés, por lo que era importante que la rubia estuviera en la petición

- Tengo motivos que me obligan a tomar esa decisión – dijo Serena disculpándose el no estar en la audiencia

- Majestad estoy convencido de que son razones de mucho peso, pero debo pedirle con todo el respeto que usted se merece, es decir, más que pedirle, suplicarle que cambie de opinión – dijo insistente el conde

- Eso no la haré – dijo Serena con voz firme

- Majestad desde que Ann nuestra reina vivió, el pueblo florentino ha esperado a una persona de la casa real para depositar su confianza, alguien por quien valga la pena vivir y morir, no venimos a ver al rey del reino dorado, sino a nuestra futura reina, por esa razón le ruego que asista a la audiencia, aunque sé que esto implicará un tremendo sacrificio para usted. – insiste nuevamente el conde

Serena lo mira fijamente y con voz firme pero dulce le dice – Conde Alfa no insista mas, no puedo asistir, no me presione y le ruego me deje sola – después pedírselo el conde abandona el salón de audiencias, una vez sola, Serena decide retirarse a su habitación para pensar con calma y terminar de arreglar sus pertenencias en caso de que se fuera de viaje, entra triste a su habitación y ahí la espera Ikuko, al verla Serena se tira a sus brazos y llorando le pregunta ¿Qué es lo que debe de hacer? , pues sabe que es la reina y no quiere dejar solo a Darién, su madre le aconseja – Serena, sé que es difícil esta situación pero no debes dejar solo a tu esposo, sobre todo ahora que sabes que te quiere, y te lo ha demostrado, tienes una misión y debes ser fuerte y sobre todo cumplir tus deberes con dignidad

En el salón real el conde Alfa está triste y les comenta a sus conciudadanos lo que habló con Serena

Por su parte Seiya se encontraba hablando con su madre, trataba de convencerla de devolverle a la niña a Serena, para ello le contó que a él y a Darién les hubiese gustado que ella los cuidara y no la abuela, pues aunque ella como reina tenía obligaciones, tal vez en una fallo levemente en cuidar de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, al escucharlo le preguntó que porque no se lo habían dicho antes Seiya le dijo que Darién había aprendido a guardar sus sentimientos y el al crecer no lo consideró importante pero que se ponía en lugar de la pequeña Rini y estaba seguro que a la pequeña le gustaría que la cuidase su madre y no su abuela, después de oír las revelaciones de su hijo menor fue a hablar con Darién para preguntarle si era verdad lo que había dicho Seiya, Darién se lo confirmó y Sofía le dio la noticia de que le devolvía la niña a Serena, pues había comprendido que un niño debía estar al cuidado de su madre. Darién abrazó a su madre feliz, pero fueron interrumpidos ya la delegación estaba reunida y tenía que presentarse ante ellos y como la puntualidad es cortesía de reyes se apresuró a ir al salón de que estaba junto al salón real para salir por la puerta real, en ese momento ve a Serena que venía vestida para la ocasión se puso tan feliz y le dice

- Serena me alegra que hayas venido, porque puedo darte una alegría mayor a la que tú me das con tu presencia, Mamá decidió que un hijo debe estar con su madre – le dijo Darién

- ¿Es verdad lo que me dices Darién? – dijo abrazándolo feliz, al confirmar la noticia de que la niña regresaba a la habitación de antes, la que estaba junto a Serena se besaron tiernamente

Mientras tanto las cosas de la niña las acomodaban nuevamente en la habitación junto a Serena, Ikuko estaba feliz y agradeció a Sofía y ambas señoras se abrazaron

En el salón real anunciaban a los Reyes – sus majestades el Rey del reino dorado, la Reina del reino dorado – al escuchar la presentación los florentino se asombraron pero de felicidad, pues su futura reina estaría con ellos, después del protocolo de petición de que sean los reyes del reino de las flores, de lo cual ellos aceptan gustosos en el lenguaje florentino se da un pequeño banquete, después a través de los secretarios de estado la fecha de la coronación

Llegó el día de la coronación Darién y Serena salieron del palacio real de ilusión para el palacio real de Florens capital del reino de las flores, estaban a algunas horas de camino, pero así lo habían acordado, pues todos los habitantes del reino querían saludar a sus nuevos reyes

- ¡qué grande es el país de las flores! – dijo Serena admirada

- si mi amor, y tú lo conquístate tan sólo con tu corazón, doy gracias al cielo que nuestro Dios me dio a una esposa capaz de unir corazones, una esposa capaz de conquistar pueblos enteros – dijo Darién mirando con admiración a su esposa

Al llegar al palacio Serena y Darién descansaron brevemente para empezar a alistarse para la coronación que se iba a realizar en la noche.

En el baile de coronación todo el pueblo aclamó a sus reyes, en especial a su reina, por lo que el protocolo de saludos se alargó, pero eso no le importó a los esposos, pues tan solo era un pequeño paso para lograr la paz de su reino y de los reinos aliados.

Al terminar el baile, los esposos se amaron profundamente, sin tristezas ni preocupaciones dándose el amor y las fuerzas necesarias para gobernar a ambos países

Continuará…

(Ann había sido una reina muy especial para los florentinos)

Aqui le traigo una nueva entrega, y con ella terminamos la 2a. temporada

Gracias por los reviews de anyreth, arias serena, isabel, juliomoon, lerinne, patty moon de chiva, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, SereyDarien, varonesa y yumi kamagatha

Isabel, gracias por tus comentarios

arias serena como ves todo se ha arreglado en este capi, gracias

varonesa como ves ya le devolvieron a la pequeña rini

gracias a todas por seguir mi fic y sobre todo por dejar reviews


	16. La Gitana

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 16. La gitana**

Había pasado ya tres años desde la coronación de Darién y Serena como reyes de los florentinos y gracias a la bondad de Serena y a su gran corazón los conflictos con los otros países se acabaron, pues en realidad eran malos entendidos, que se pudieron resolver sin llegar a mayores consecuencias y Darién tuvo el acierto de platicarlo en reuniones conciliares con los reinos con los que tenían problemas, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones los jóvenes reyes tenían que separarse para poder tratar los asuntos de sus súbditos en ambos reinos, generalmente Serena pasaba más tiempo en el reino de las flores que en el reino dorado y no es que no le gustara estar junto a Darién, pero en algunas ocasiones Sofía volvía a las andadas y Serena prefería no soportarla, por lo que se iba una o dos semanas al reino de las flores, sin embargo ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Serena llegó al reino de las flores y aunque ambos enamorados se hablaban a diario por teléfono, chateabas o tenía videoconferencias, no se habían podido reunir pues por una u otra razón les impedía a ambos reyes viajar para estar juntos. Serena en sus ratos libres patinaba o cabalgaba, por supuesto siempre escoltada por el conde Alfa, que junto con Kelvin se había convertido en su guardaespaldas de cabecera.

Serena había salido a cabalgar con varios nobles del reino de las flores, entre ellos el Conde Alfa, generalmente en esas caminatas se hacía una carrera de seguir la pista, que por lo general siempre ganaba nuestra princesa, por supuesto seguida del conde, pero en esa ocasión perdieron la pista, después de unos momentos se dieron cuenta que habían errado el camino

- Estimada reina, si quiere podemos regresar y seguir la pista – dijo el Conde muy amablemente

- No gracias conde, en realidad no me gusta llegar al último, pero por favor le ruego me ayude a bajar, quiero dar un paseo por el bosque – dijo Serena, inmediatamente el conde se bajó de su caballo y ayudó a su reina a bajar

- Supongo que los demás se extrañaran de no vernos – comentó el conde preocupado, pues sabía que podrían despertar murmuraciones, sin embargo la Serena como dice el refrán el que nada debe, nada teme no le daba importancia, pues para ella el conde sólo era un buen amigo, y le contesto –se alegraran de que nos hayamos perdido, pues siempre ganamos – después se rio, una risa tan tierna y cálida y como decía Darién una risa capaz de derretir al más frío témpano de hielo después continuó hablando – sabe conde, me encanta estar en el reino de las flores

- Me alegro por usted Majestad

- No es que no me guste el reino dorado, pero aquí me siento libre, como en el milenio de plata, en Ilusión no podía cabalgar tan desprotegida, mínimo hay una decena de soldados escondidos detrás de los árboles vigilando que no me pasa nada, pero lo peor es que no me dejan hacer nada – y volvió a reír imaginando a los soldados,

- Aquí siempre estará bajo mi protección – dijo el conde Alfa, pues él en realidad cuidaba a su reina

- Lo sé conde Alfa, pero el que yo pueda cuidar a mi hija sin supervisión alguna es lo que más me gusta, por lo pronto ya sabe algunas palabras en florentino – dijo la joven pero lo pues en verdad se alegraba aunque no quisiera decirlo es que no estaba bajo el escrutinio de su suegra: Sofía, lo único que extrañaba es que tenía lejos a Darién, pues la llamadas telefónicas no compensaban la ausencia de su amado

- Por supuesto majestad, ya la he escuchado – dijo el conde

- bueno sigamos con el paseo – ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque, por supuesto todos los demás ya habían empezado a llegar a la meta algunos les extraño no ver a su reina, pues siempre era la primera en llegar

Pero volviendo con Serena y el conde ellos hablaban del Conde Fiore, el conde había sido un gran amigo de Darién, pero por los problemas de la guerra su madre le había hecho jurar que jamás le volvería rendir honor y pleitesía a los reyes del reino dorado, y debido a que lo había hecho en su lecho de muerte este se había distanciado del rey, pero debido a que era una pieza clave para reconciliar a ambas naciones, Serena trataba por todos los medios de entrevistarse con él, pero no sólo el juramento hecho a su madre era lo que pesaba, sino que se habían inventado mentiras de que por culpa de Darién su padre había muerto en batalla, por lo que él, podía a llegar a ser un gran enemigo y antes de que eso sucediera Serena quería hablar con él para explicarla como se habían dado la situación de su muerte, pero por supuesto en cada invitación que ella le hacía, el gentilmente la rechazaba

- Invitó al conde Fiore –preguntó la rubia

- Así es Majestad, pero se disculpó diciendo que tenía que salir del país, - dijo el conde

- entonces tendremos que cambiar de táctica, ya que gentilmente ha rechazado todas mis invitaciones, sugiero que nos encontremos en un lugar neutral, cómo su palacio – le dijo Serena

- En serio, Majestad, me concederá el honor de recibirla en mi palacio – dijo emocionado el conde

- por supuesto, será un placer, pero que sea algo informal, una fiesta tradicional, sabe que no me gusta mucho el protocolo y tengo bastante de él en el reino dorado – dijo Serena – sabe conde, me dijeron que aquí hacen unas celebraciones muy bonitas

- Así es majestad, son las vaquerías – dijo el conde Alfa

- ¿Vaque? – preguntó Serena

- vaquerías, Majestad, pero no son para usted – le respondió el conde en ese momento fueron rodeados por varios gitanos que ansiaban leerle la mano, el conde se resistía, pero Serena estaba entusiasmada – acaso no siente usted curiosidad – le preguntó al conde, el cual le respondió, - por supuesto, pero temo que me diga algo que pueda ponerme en vergüenza o que pueda destruir mis esperanzas – Serena le extendió la mano a la gitana y le dijo – por favor léeme mi mano - la gitana por supuesto agarró la mano de la chica y empezó a observarla, pero de pronto la miró a los ojos sorprendida, Serena al ver la reacción de la gitana le preguntó - ¿Qué lee en mi mano? – la gitana le contestó – va a tener dos hijos más gentil Señora, un niño y una niña, siempre será sana y será muy feliz

- Por favor conde, dele unas monedas por tan gentil noticia – el conde hizo lo que le indicó Serena y siguieron caminando al alejarse la gitana le dijo a su hija –Sabes, no quisiera estar en el lugar de esa pobre mujer

- Cree en las profecías de las gitanas – le preguntó al conde

- No sería florentino si no creyera en ellas – en eso oyen unos gritos al acercarse de dieron cuenta de que era un campamento gitano y que un hombre le daba de nalgadas a una mujer, Serena al verlo se enfureció y fue defender a la mujer, pero al hacerlo la mujer al ver que le gritaban a su esposo, mojó con agua helada a Serena, el conde Alfa se enojó y les llamó la atención, por lo que nuevamente el señor, le pegó a su esposa por haber mojado a la reina, por supuesto esta vez Serena no intervino y se fueron pues ella se tenía que cambiar de ropa,

Mientras tanto en el palacio real de Ilusión, Darién se encontraba platicando con su madre, o mejor dicho su madre le metía cizaña en contra de su esposa

- No me parece correcto que la reina del reino dorado se pase meses sola en el reino de las flores – decía Sofía

- pero madre, Serena también es reina del reino de las flores – le contestó Darién

- Pero Darién ¿Consideras correcto que se rodee de un círculo de nobles revolucionarios, sobre todo con el conde Fiore trate de estrechar lazos de amistad, después de que él ha ofendido en público a la casa real

- Lo consideraría indigno, Madre, si el conde Fiore, aceptará por un acto de servilismo y no por una muestra de afecto a su reyes

- Siempre encuentras una escusa para tu joven esposa, entonces no me queda sino decirte lo que hubiera preferido callar, me han llegado noticias de que ese conde Alfa está enamorado de Serena, que cabalgan juntos todos los días, que él se presenta sin previo aviso en el palacio y que le mande flores, como lo hacen algunos caballeros con sus conquistas

Darién no soportó más y le dijo a su madre – por favor mamá te suplico que evites ese tipo de comentarios, amo a Serena y confió plenamente en ella, reconozco que ella es muy bella, y que cualquier hombre se deslumbra con su belleza, pero ella es la criatura más correcta que conozco y no sería capaz de traicionarme, por lo que le suplico madre, que no siga espiando a mi esposa, ni siga rodeándola de chisme

Su madre le iba a contestar pero en eso le avisan que llegaron Ikuko y Beryl habían llegado a palacio, por lo que van a saludarlas, Ikuko pregunta por Serena a lo que Sofía responde que si desea ver a la reina del reino dorado tiene que ir al reino de las flores

Por su parte Serena en el palacio jugaba con su hija, estaba muy feliz. Darién se había quedado solo y decidió mandarle un correo a su amada, pero no sabía cómo, en realidad si se encontraba celoso, pues aunque no desconfiaba de su amada esposa, el saber que otros hombres pudieran enamorarla, lo ponía de nervios, en eso ella le llama, pues quería escucharlo y le cuenta de su plan para atraer al conde Fiore, él por su parte le dice que su madre se encuentra ahí, que si desea saludarla, pero ella le dice que después, pues por lo pronto sólo quiere escuchar su voz, pues lo extraña mucho, que espera poder regresar pronto, y así pasó el tiempo, platicando hasta que se dieron cuenta que tenían que colgar, ambos se despidieron esperando verse pronto.

Continuará…

Las Vaquerías son fiestas tradicionales de la región donde vivo, donde todos se visten con el traje regional y se baila jarana

Queridas amiga, al fin pude terminar este capi, y poder subirlo, les pido paciencia en caso de que me atrase un poco y felices fiestas

Muchas gracias a los reviews recibidos de anyreth, arias serena, isabel, julimoon, patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, varonesa, yumi kamagatha, Amsz88chiba

Amsz88chiba, Varonesa, isabel y arias serena, gracias por tus comentarios, aunque como veran Sofia nunca cambia y vuelve a las andadas

besos a todas


	17. secretos revelados

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 17. Secretos Revelados**

Beryl e Ikuko habían llegado a palacio hacía una semana, por supuesto Beryl y Sofía se seguían llevando bien, debido a que Sofía siempre la había preferido antes que a Serena, pero su hijo nunca se enamoró de ella, en esos pocos día Beryl se sintió la futura reina, debido a que Sofía había pedido que la trataran así, una de esas tardes Ikuko y Sofía se encontraban hablando

- Te notó preocupada, ¿pasa algo querida Ikuko? – preguntó Sofía

- Hay Sofía, cómo te explico, pues verás, nuestro sobrino Yaten se ha enamorado de una cantante, esa que siempre usa un antifaz, la que llaman la diosa de Venus, está como loco desde hace un año, tanto que quiere volverse cantante para formar un dueto con ella y sobre todo casarse con ella, Kenji fue a verlo porque su hermana se lo pidió, pero a mí me preocupa, pues sabes que en realidad eso podría afectarle a Darién y Serena, imagínate tener a un pariente cantante, no me lo puedo imaginar – decía afligida Ikuko

- No puede ser, imagínate a los reyes estar emparentados con esa mujer – decía Sofía al borde del colapso – sobre todo con esa cantante, pero ahora que recuerdo ya tiene bastante tiempo que no se escucha de ella

- solo espero que Kenji pueda hacer algo – decía Ikuko suspirando

Lejos de ahí, en el reino de las flores de fuego Kenji estaba llegando al departamento de Yaten al llegar tocó el timbre y fue recibido por Yaten

- Tío que sorpresa, pasa por esta tu casa – decía el joven

- Pues no creo que después de lo que te voy a decir, mi visita te sea tan agradable – dijo Kenji

- Seguro que mamá te envío, para que hables conmigo y me porte como todo un príncipe, siempre es así ella nunca cambia – dijo divertido Yaten

- No sólo tu madre, también vengo de parte de tu tía Ikuko, como sabrás eres pariente de Serena, la reina de uno de los reinos más fuertes, de hecho el reino al que todos los demás reinos nos hemos cobijado, y aceptándolos cómo monarcas a ellos, varios de nuestros reyes ha abdicado a su favor y gracias a ellos hemos gozado de mucha paz, y el hecho de que tú te un dueto y sobre todo que quieras casarte con esa cantante le perjudica terriblemente a tu prima – dijo un tanto incómodo Kenji, y no es que viera con malos ojos que Yaten se dedicará a cantar, o que anduviera de novio, pero algunos reyes no veían con buenos ojos a los cantantes

- No te preocupes Tío si es por eso no tienes por qué preocuparte, porque en realidad ya no puedo casarme con esa cantante ni puedo formar un dueto con ella – dijo Yaten muy serio

- En serio sobrino, no sabes qué alivio me proporcionas, sobre todo porque tengo que decírselo a tu madre y a tu tía, sobre todo a Beryl les va a dar mucho gusto – dijo Kenji aliviado

- Ni tanto tío

- ¿cómo que ni tanto? – preguntó extrañado Kenji

- Es que te dije que no puedo casarme con ella, pues porque ya me case con ella y que no puedo formar un dueto con ella, debido a que ya forme un grupo con otros dos integrantes – dijo con una cara de inocencia

- ¡qué estás diciendo! – exclamó Kenji

- así es tío, me casé en secreto sólo los padres de ella lo saben, también Beryl sabe algo de esto – dijo Yaten

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué Beryl sabía? – Kenji estaba sorprendido

- Bueno, Beryl sólo sabe que me case, pero no sabe que ella es la cantante "la Diosa de Venus", mejor te la presento – dicho esto llamó con voz fuerte a su esposa – Amor, puedes venir por favor

Al ver a la esposa de su sobrino, por poco se va de espalda era Mina, que venía con un bebe de escasos 6 meses

- Mina, tú eras la cantante, por la que suspiraba mi sobrino y tus padres lo sabían y nunca dijeron nada – decía sorprendido Kenji

- Y para que iban a decir algo, si de seguro todos se iban arrancar las vestiduras cómo lo estás haciendo ahorita, además no se para que se espantan si ni siquiera Darién y Serena se escandalizaron cuando lo supieron, de hecho ellos me sugirieron el antifaz

- ¿qué Darién y Serena lo saben?

- Así es tío ellos no tienen telarañas mentales cómo los demás, y sobre todo si Seiya forma parte del grupo musical donde estoy – dijo Yaten

- ¿Qué Seiya está en un grupo contigo? – dijo al borde del colapso Kenji, pues solo faltaba que alguien le apretara la nariz para caer desmayado, tantas verdades al descubierto era demasiado para él

- Y antes de que te desmayes déjame decirte que también está Taiki, pues cómo sabes nuestro padre es cómo tú y no le preocupa mucho el protocolo, pero nuestra madre algunas veces se ve influenciada por otras que piensan como la tía Sofía

- Déjame me siento, no me quiero desmayar de la impresión y vamos por partes. Primero Te casaste con Mina y por qué no estábamos enterados. Segundo formaste un grupo musical con Taiki y Seiya pero nadie lo sabe – dijo Kenji un poco más calmado

- Así es Tío, mira la boda con Mina fue íntima, sólo sus amigas y sus padres y fue hace año y medio justo después de que ella se lanzará como cantante, sin embargo se embarazó y lo tuvo que dejar, y es verdad pensábamos formar el dueto pero pensamos en nuestro retoño pues si los dos trabajábamos quién lo cuidaría así que en una plática con mi hermano y Seiya que a ellos también le atraía el canto, probamos en unirnos y pues se dio el grupo de hecho vamos a lanzar nuestro primer sencillo muy pronto – dijo el chico despreocupadamente mientras jugaba con su bebé

- Esto es un desastre, cómo se lo voy a decir a tu madre, a Ikuko y sobre todo a tía Sofía, les va a dar el infarto, no, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará – decía el pobre Kenji, sacudiéndose la cabeza, en fin estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, porque se tenía que enfrentar al ese trío y en verdad le daba escalofríos, pues lidiar con esas tres mujeres no era nada fácil pero como dicen al mal paso darle prisa, así que se despidió de Yaten y Mina y se fue a Ilusión para hablar con Armando, pues él le podía ayudar a buscar la solución para decírselo a ese trío, pues a Dios gracias, el viejo rey sabía cómo solucionar algunas cosas

Kenji llegó al palacio de Ilusión para platicar con Armando del "asunto de Yaten y Mina", esperaba que juntos pudieran encontrar una solución al llegar se encontró con la noticia de que su esposa y su hija mayor se encontraban ahí

- papá ¡que sorpresa! En realidad no esperaba verte aquí, que guardadito te lo tenías – dijo Beryl

- Por supuesto hija, todos en esta familia tenemos secretos ¿no lo crees? – le contesto Kenji

- pero papá, ¿Por qué dices eso? Que yo sepa nunca te he ocultado nada – le dijo la pelirroja mientras pensaba "de que se habrá enterado mi papá, espero que no sepa que mi intención es quitarle el marido a mi hermana, aunque todavía no sé cómo, ojalá se muriera"

- Hija, jamás me dijiste que Yaten y Mina se casaron en secreto – le reclamó Kenji tranquilamente

- ¡Ah! Es eso, es que me enteré por que el día que se casaron llegue a visitarlos y bueno me dijeron que les guardara el secreto y cómo no pensé que fuera tan importante no te dije, además mejor que Yaten se casara, no lo crees de esa manera no podrá unirse con la cantante la "Diosa de Venus" y eso alegraría a mamá y si lo hace, pues pobre Mina, porque la cambiaran por otra – y pensó " por lo menos es eso lo que descubrió, pero ojalá Yaten vote a Mina pues en realidad me cae gorda la amiga de mi hermanita y Yaten al casarse con ella pues todo mundo lo despreciará

En esos momentos llega Ikuko, y le pregunta - ¿querido que pasó? ¿Qué te digo Yaten?

- No te preocupes sus palabras textuales fueron - No te preocupes Tío si es por eso no tienes por qué preocuparte, porque en realidad ya no puedo casarme con esa cantante ni puedo formar un dueto con ella

- que alegría Kenji, en realidad me has dado una gran alegría, sabes querido esta noche se va a realizar un baile en honor a Beryl – dijo Ikuko que estaba feliz con la noticia

Mientras tanto en el reino de las flores Serena se encontraba jugando con su pequeña hija Rini, en eso llega Molly, su dama de compañía y le avisa que ya es hora de prepararse para el baile que organizó el conde Alpha y donde se encontraría con el conde Fiore, pero había tiempo para acostar a su hija y dormirla pues había llegado la hora en que la niña se iba a la cama

El baile en el reino de Ilusión era majestuoso, todo estaba engalanado, pues Sofía se había esmerado en ese baile, quería a Beryl, pues no conocía lo ambiciosa que era, y aunque Sofía la hubiese preferido como nuera, jamás la hubiese apoyado para que Darién traicionara a Serena pues si era necesario la separación la culpable debía ser Serena no su hijo, pero Beryl no lo sabía y esa noche quería seducirlo, por lo que se puso un vestido con un escote descarado, mostrando sus bellos pechos, y su espalda descubierta todo el que la veía quedaba abobado porque la pelirroja tenía buen cuerpo, para que negarlo, sin embargo Darién solo tenía ojos para Serena aunque ella no se encontraba presente en el baile, su esposo no dejaba de pensar en ella

Debido a que el baile era en honor de Beryl, Darién fue su acompañante y llegó un momento en que ambos salieron al jardín, Darién ante todo era un caballero y sabia halagar a las damas

- Estas muy hermosa hoy Beryl

- lo dices en serio Darién, en realidad te parezco hermosa –mientras coqueteaba sutilmente con él

- Por supuesto las Tsukino son muy bonitas, pero y ¿Cuándo te casas con Diamante?

- En realidad no lo sé, pues estoy enamorado de otro hombre – dijo haciéndose a la sufrida

- Así que estás enamorada, supongo que correspondida pues en realidad no creo que el hombre de que estés enamorada no se haya dado cuenta de ello

- En realidad, nunca he recibido halagos de su parte hasta hoy, ese hombre eres tú Darién – y después de la confesión lo besó Darién estaba pasmado y la separó bruscamente – Beryl que haces, yo estoy casado y muy enamorado de tu hermana – le dijo muy serio

- Pero que le ves a mi hermana no lo entiendo, además tú eras mi prometido– y volvió a tratar de versarlo

- Lo siento Beryl, pero jamás estuve de acuerdo con ese plan de mi madre hasta que supe que Serena podía ser la candidata para mi esposa, lo siento, pero jamás pensé que tú lo vieras de esa forma, cuánta razón tenía Artemis al decirme que tuviera cuidado contigo – y dicho esto se marchó dejando a Beryl toda frustrada, pues no había logrado su propósito pero no se iba a rendir, al fin y al cabo Serena siempre estaba lejos de su marido y según ella algún día tenía que rendirse a la tentación y ella estaría ahí para esperarlo

Darién después de esa escena se fue a su habitación – "cómo era posible que Beryl intentara seducirlo, no puede ser, si Serena es su hermana, ni siquiera por eso se detuvo, Serena, mi amor, te extraño tanto, en verdad las noches sin ti son largas, está decidido, voy a ir a verte, no puedo pasar más tiempo sin ti, te necesito" – dicho esto fue a ver a Artemis para decirle que era urgente que preparara el viaje, que mañana a primera hora se iban al reino de las flores. Artemis preparó todo para el viaje, y pensaba "ya se había tardado mucho nuestro rey para ir a buscar a su reina, espero que ahora no se separen demasiado"

Mientras ocurrían esos acontecimientos en el reino de las flores se efectuaba el baile en el palacio del conde Alpha, todos estaban disfrutando de la velada pues no esperaban que la reina Serena llegara a la celebración en esos momentos un sirviente se acerca al conde Alpha

- Señor, el carro de la reina ha llegado

- Gracias Matías, enseguida la anunciaré – dijo el conde y dirigiéndose a sus invitados les anunció – Estimados Amigos, les había prometido una gran sorpresa para hoy y no voy a decepcionarlos, la persona a la quien invite es alguien que muchos de ustedes admiran y es una persona de muy alto rango y sobre todo muy especial porque al fin tengo el honor que visite por primera vez mi palacio

- y ¿Quién es esa persona tan importante? – preguntó el conde Fiore

- Pues su majestad, la reina Serena – al decir eso la cara del conde Fiore se contrajo a diferencia de muchos que se alegraron por la presencia de la reina

- que buena que nos avisas, para poder marcharnos dijo el conde, pues aun hay tiempo de abandonar tu casa

- Pero Fiore si lo haces será una ofensa irreparable

- Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, estoy segura que Saky y Palfy se irán conmigo – ambos señores asintieron – Nos vamos – pero justo cuando iban saliendo entró Serena y no tuvieron mas remedio que quedarse

- Me alegra mucho conde Alpha poder visitar su palacio

- Majestad, es un honor y permítame presentarle algunos que todavía no la conocen , los condes Saky, Palfy y Fiore – los condes con gran trabajo voltearon a verla, pero al hacerlo quedaron prendados de la dulzura de su reina, era encantadora e imposible no saludarla, Serena al ver la confusión de los condes le da la mano conde Saky, conde Palfy y Conde Fiore los tres le besaron la mano y por supuesto decidieron quedarse hasta el final de la fiesta, el conde Fiore platicaba con Serena de lo importante que era su país, ella le decía que también amaba ese país y que tanto ella como el rey harían todo lo posible por devolverle la paz y la armonía que todos deseaban, tanta era la pasión con la que hablaba la rubia que el conde Fiore no pudo evitar quedarse admirado con ella, y por supuesto darle el voto de confianza que ella pedía

Una vez que terminaron de hablar el conde Fiore estaba encantado con ella y decía – ahora si hay corazón en la familia real – después de esto se marchó

Por su parte el conde Alpha invitó a bailar a Serena, pero ella al pararse tuvo un fuerte dolor en el pecho y por poco se cae de no ser por los brazos del conde que la sostienen

- Majestad se encuentra bien – le pregunta alarmado el conde

- Este dolor, me empezó desde ese día en que la gitana me mojó – dijo la rubia un poco fatigada

- Majestad, entonces se resfrió ese día, cómo lo siento

- No se preocupe, conde por qué no vamos al jardín un poco de aire fresco me hará bien – y ambos se fueron al jardín, era una noche bellísima la luna estaba en todo su esplendor

- Es una noche hermosa, pero me preguntó qué pensará de su reina, de seguro que es muy débil que no aguanta una mojada – la chica rio, se sentó y siguió contemplando la luna mientras pensaba en su esposo por unos instantes, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el conde

- En realidad, yo no puedo pensar nada malo de mi reina – dijo el conde

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que opina de mí? – pregunta extrañada Serena

- Lo siento, majestad, pero prefiero guardarme mi opinión – respondió en conde

- por favor hable, se lo ordena su reina – dijo Serena en un tono dulce pero firme

- Pues… yo pienso que su majestad es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y que me he enamorado de usted desde el primer momento que la vi, nunca había pensado en revelarle mis sentimientos pero usted me lo ordenó – dijo el conde hincado ante la rubia

- conde, pero ese sentimiento no puede ser, usted está confundido, por favor no debe amarme, se lo pido, por favor conde, yo amo profundamente a mi esposo y en verdad no quiero perderlo como amigo, porque eso es usted para mí, un amigo

- Lo sé majestad, pero no se qué hacer con este sentimiento que tengo por usted – dijo muy angustiado el conde

- Entonces, yo le pondré remedio a esta situación, por favor volvamos al baile – ambos regresaron al baile, momentos después Serena se retiro y se fue a su palacio, al llegar pensó "Darién te extraño, cuando me enfrento a una situación tan difícil sólo puedo refugiarme en tus brazos, regresaré contigo para ya nunca separarnos, te amo tanto, que incluso puedo soportar a Sofía por ti" – después habló a Molly para que le informara a Kelvin que programara todo para viajar a Ilusión para el amanecer, después se dedico a preparar sus maletas y la de su hija, si por ella fuera se iría en ese mismo instante pero era mejor esperar para no interrumpir el sueño de su hija

Por su parte Kenji aprovechó el baile para hablar con Armando

- Armando, necesito pedirte un favor –

- Dime Kenji, que sucede

- pues verás … - Kenji le contó todo a Armando, el casamiento de Yaten y Mina, la creación del grupo de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki -… y no sé cómo decírselo a mi Esposa y sobre todo a Sofía

- Es eso por lo que estás preocupado – dijo Armando sonriendo – no deberías preocuparte tanto te vas a poner viejo pronto, en realidad ya está arreglado parte de eso, cómo tú sabes hay profesiones autorizadas para ser de la realeza y la de ser cantante es una de ellas, pero solo pueden hacerlo en determinados lugares, no, no me mires extrañado, cuando era joven soñaba con ser cantantes y mis padres hicieron un ley donde se permitía esa profesión a hijos de nobles, pero claro los lugares donde pueden presentarse son exclusivos, así que cuando Seiya me contó se lo dije, pero no ha podido decírselo a los chicos, pues estamos esperando una fecha importante para presentarlos como estrellas de la realeza, tanto a los chicos como a Mina y por la boda pues ya es tiempo de que se enteren que Yaten y Mina se casaron, y pensamos decirlo en esa fecha que es el aniversario de mi matrimonio con Sofy, así que no te preocupes, todo está fríamente calculado – después de eso Kenji se quedó más tranquilo, jamás pensó que las cosas se solucionaran tan fácilmente

Al amanecer tanto Darién como Serena partieron hacia donde estaba el otro, en realidad se extrañaba y lo que pasó en ambos bailes fue para ellos como una advertencia de que deberían estar juntos y de disfrutar de la felicidad que le brindaba ese matrimonio. Después de unas horas de viaje Darién llegó a una posada, entró y pidió un vaso de leche, pues no tenía hambre a pesar de que no había probado alimento desde la noche anterior, pero extrañaba a su princesa y pensando en ella se quedo con la mirada fija, por su parte Serena se dio cuenta que ya era la hora del desayuno por lo que le pidió al chofer que en la siguiente posada pararan para que pudieran desayunar ella y la niña y así lo hicieron entraron a la posada Blanca Flor, al llegar Kelvin le preguntó a posadero que si había alguien en el comedor, pues la reina necesitaba estar sola, el posadero le informó que sólo había una persona. Serena, Molly, Kelvin y la niña entraron y mientras ellas se sentaban Kelvin se acercó al hombre que estaba absorto y le dijo

- Disculpe Señor, pero tiene que abandonar el lugar – al ver que el extraño ni se movía lo tocó en el hombro y con un tono más fuerte le dijo – Señor, le he dicho que no puede estar aquí – en ese momento el extraño se volteó y Kelvin por poco se va de espalda y solo puede exclamar – Majestad – y se voltea a ver a Serena y dice – Majestad – en ese momento Darién y Serena se dan cuentan que ambos se encuentran en el mismo lugar y corren al encuentro de cada uno y se abrazan efusivamente y se dan delante de todos un beso apasionado, pero Rini los interrumpe – papi, papi – y le tiende lo brazos por lo que Darién la carga y la besa Molly y Kelvin se acercan por la niña y se la lleven para que desayune y se quedan los enamorados juntos

- Serena, mi amor ¡me da gusto el poderte encontrar aquí! Pues iba a pasar unos días contigo, te extraño tanto – le dice mientras le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla

- Darién, igual me da gusto haberte encontrado, pues iba para Ilusión, ya no quiero estar más tiempo lejos de ti – y lo abraza, el corresponde al abrazo y le toma la barbilla para darle otro beso, en realidad la ama, la ama tanto que solo desea recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron lejos, sin poder disfrutar de sus caricias

- Serena ya que nos encontramos aquí, quedémonos unos días, por favor tengamos otra luna de miel, ¿quieres? – ella acepta, por lo Darién habla con el posadero para rentar toda la posada para que nadie lo moleste, así que mientras Molly y Kelvin se encargan de la pequeña ambos se dirigen a la suite que le asignaron, al llegar Darién no soportó más y empezó a besar a su esposa, la deseaba al igual que ella a él y ambos se entregaron a su pasión para fundirse en una entrega total, plena, tan satisfactoria para ambos que al terminar quedaron abrazados y se durmieron tan tranquilamente sin pensar en nadie más que ellos mismo. A la hora de la comida ambos bajaron para comer con su hija y pasar la tarde con ella, como una familia normal y así pasaron los días y el último día que pensaban pasar ahí fueron Serena y Darién de día de campo y se pusieron a jugar de quien cortaba más flores silvestre, por supuesto Serena ganó pero al bajar corriendo para reunirse con su esposo antes de llegar a él le da un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cae, pero Darién logra atraparla a tiempo

- ¿Qué tiene Serena? ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Darién alarmado, nunca había visto a Serena tan pálida, tan débil

- Darién, me duele el pecho, desde un tiempo, no le había dado importancia, pero cada vez se hace más fuerte – dice Serena con voz muy cansada y débil

Darién la carga y se dirige a la posada y de inmediato ordena la salida para Ilusión para que la cheque el médico de palacio, al llegar Darién lleva cargada a su esposa a su habitación pues ella no podía sostenerse de pie, por supuesto el médico ya estaba preparado para examinarla, el joven rey hubiese querido estar junto a su esposa pero al llegar las exigencias de su puesto lo demandan y Serena le pide que vaya que ella estará bien, el médico examinaba a Serena, y le mandó hacer una serie de estudios, pero más de una vez, pues estaba preocupado por los primeros resultados, por lo que convoca a una serie de especialistas, pues temía que sus sospechas pudieran ser verdad y para su mala suerte lo confirmó: Serena estaba gravemente enferma

Continuará…

Queridas amigas, al fin pude terminar este capi, y poder subirlo, les pido paciencia en caso de que me atrase un poco y felices fiestas

Muchas gracias a los reviews recibidos de anyreth, Coneja isabel, patty ramirez de chiba, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha

Porfa mande reviews, ya que ellos me dan animos para continuar

besos a todas

Espero le guste este capitulo, se que el final puede estar triste, pero recuerden el amor puede hacer milagros, y por supuesto Beryl va a seguir haciendo de las suyas que pasará cuando se entere que Serena esta grave y puede morir

pues en el prox capi lo descubriremos

hasta la vista bye


	18. El amor hace milagros

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

**Capítulo 18. El amor hace milagros**

Darién llegó al palacio de Ilusión con Serena en brazos y la llevó a su habitación donde el doctor Burgerser estaba esperándola, al llegar el pelinegro colocó a la rubia en su cama y el médico empezó hacer la auscultación de la reina, sin embargo al terminar de revisarla se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, por lo que mando hacer una serie de análisis y pidió consejo a otros doctores y los mejores estudiantes entre ellos la amiga de Serena, Amy que estaba estudiando para ser doctora, todos analizan los estudios realizados, pero hay opiniones encontradas, pues pensaban que los estudios podían estar equivocados, por lo que nuevamente volvieron al revisarla y hacer nuevamente los análisis, Serena ante tal situación estaba preocupada pues desde que habían llegado estaba en cama y con un dolor peculiar en el pecho, en una de las tardes en la que Molly le hacía compañía

- ¿Por qué no me dicen de qué enfermé? – dice la rubia con voz débil

- porque los médicos no lo saben – le responde Molly – seguramente no es serio Majestad

- entonces ¿Por qué el doctor convoca a una junta con varios médicos y me han realizado más estudios que en toda mi vida?

- Majestad, por favor no piense nada malo y no se rompa la cabeza por ese motivo

- yo misma no me siento bien, algo pasa porque siempre siento un dolor muy peculiar en el mismo lugar – Serena lloraba en silencio sin que nadie lo notara, pero le preocupaba lo que podría pasarle

Por su parte Darién también se encontraba distraído y en muchas ocasiones no prestaba atención en las audiencias, en una de ellas estaba su secretario de defensa de la difícil situación que tenían y al terminar esperaba la respuesta del rey pero Darién por supuesto estaba en otra parte

- supongo que piensa usted lo mismo – terminó diciendo el señor

- Ah… ¿Cómo? … por supuesto, - en ese le pide a uno de sus secretarios que se informe de la salud de Serena – Lo lamento eminencia, que no haya seguido su informe como era mi deber, pero concuerdo con usted de que debe hacerse todo lo posible para evitar la guerra

Sofía se hallaba en su salón privado junto con su dama de compañía

- siguen los médicos con su majestad – pregunta Sofía

- No alteza, pero ellos siguen reunidos y todavía no salen – dijo la dama

- dígale al Doctor Héctor Burgersen que me informe en cuanto termine la junta

- por supuesto alteza

Después de mucho discutir y sobre todo de ver los resultados, era necesario informar a la reina Sofía y era difícil, pues la reina tenía tuberculosis y era necesario separar de su familia pues los riesgos del contagio eran muchos, además el clima de ilusión no le favorecía pues estaba empezando a bajar las temperaturas y era necesario para su recuperación un clima más caluroso, por lo que el doctor decidió informárselo a la reina.

El doctor se hallaba en uno de los salones del palacio, le tenía que comunicar a la reina la noticia de la enfermedad de Serena pues ella iba a ser la encargada de comunicárselo al rey, en ese momento se abre la puerta y entra la reina Sofía

- su alteza – dice el médico haciendo la reverencia del protocolo

- y bien doctor Burgersen ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

- me temo su alteza que son malas noticias, pues es crítico el estado de salud de su majestad, la reina Serena

- ¿del corazón?

- no, son los pulmones

- Por Dios santo… pero supongo que es sólo una afección aguda o ¿acaso es contagiosa?

- tengo la obligación de informarle a su alteza del verdadero estado de su majestad, todos los doctores recomiendan un cambio de clima inmediato, pero tienen muy pocas esperanzas en que ella se pueda recuperar por completo – Sofía al escuchar tal información se siente mal y baja la cabeza, pues piensa en el pesar de su hijo, sabe lo mucho que quiere a esa niña y ella también, aunque no esté muy de acuerdo con su forma de ser, Serena ha sabido ganarse su afecto, claro no a tal grado de no seguirla viboreando, el doctor continúa hablando – Naturalmente, su majestad no tiene idea de nada de esto y sólo espero su autorización para hacerlo - Sofía levanta sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y hace una pregunta retórica - ¿cómo le diré esto al rey, a mi hijo? – momentos después de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harán y en arreglar de que Serena vaya al condado de Sumer, Sofía le envía un email a Ikuko, pues es necesario que ella lo sepa, mientras tanto el doctor se dirige a la habitación de Serena para avisarle que puede levantarse por una hora, pues no pueden permitir que la rubia se deprima.

En casa de Ikuko ella lee el email y le grita a su esposo – Kenji – él se acerca rápidamente y ambos leen la noticia se ponen a llorar y llega Sammy acompañado de Beryl y al ver a sus padres llorando les preguntan qué pasó y ellos le cuentan la verdad sobre Serena, Sammy los acompaña en su dolor, pero Beryl lo finge por dentro se alegra, ya que si muere su hermana ella podría ver cumplido su sueño de ser reina.

En el palacio de Ilusión en la habitación de Serena ella se encuentra reposando, en eso entra Molly y ella abre lentamente los ojos y pregunta por su hija

- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- ya le dije a la niñera que su majestad desea verla – Serena sonríe pero una tos le ataca muy fuerte, Molly la contempla con mucha ternura, pues en realidad quiere a la reina

El doctor Burgersen estaba entrando a la habitación de la reina cuando Kelvin le pregunta por la salud de Serena

- Disculpe, Señor Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra su majestad?

- ella no se encuentra bien – en eso aparece Sofía se dirigía al salón real para informarle a Darién del la enfermedad de su esposa, ambos caballeros le presentan sus reverencias

- Señor Doctor, iré a ver al rey, tengo que decirle la verdad – dice muy seria y triste

- Es un duro deber, su alteza

- Dios sabe que sí, pero debo hacerlo

- Su alteza, hoy le voy a permitir a la reina abandonar una hora la cama, pues no quiero que se deprima, eso le puede hacer daño a su salud y podría empeorar

- haga lo que considero corrector, doctor Burgerser, pero pobre criatura, tan joven, con su permiso, la reina madre se iba cuando ve bajar a Rini y su niñera que iban a visitar a Serena

- ¿A dónde lleva a la niña? –

- Su majestad quiere ver a su pequeña princesa –

- Le ruego que suba a la princesa a su cuarto y espere mis órdenes, por ahora la reina debe descansar

- Como ordena su alteza

- Quiero ir con mi mamá, la extraño – dice la pequeña con lagrimas en lo ojos

- Rini, pequeña, tu mami está descansando después la veras – le dice Sofía con mucha ternura y Rini y su nana suben nuevamente por lo que Sofía se dirige con Darién

En la habitación de Serena el médico le dice a Serena que se puede levantar por una hora, ella se alegra y quiere darle una sorpresa a Darién, pues piensa que ella se está recuperando, por lo que pide que le ayuden a ponerse algo sencillo para ir a ver a su esposo y retirar la guardia mientras tanto Sofía llega al salón real y le dice a su hijo – Darién es necesario que hablemos, se trata de Serena

- Entonces mamá me trae noticias de Serena ¿está mejor? – dice Darién con una sonrisa en los labios, pero se le congela al ver muy seria a su madre

- Mi querido Darién, he tenido un dilema interno por lo que tengo que confesarte pues es muy triste lo que tengo que comunicarte y todavía no encuentro el modo de podértelo decir

- ¿Qué pasa con Serena, mamá? – preguntó muy inquieto y afligido Darién pues de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho, sospechando que algo muy grave le pasaba a su esposa

- ven vamos a sentarnos – le dijo Sofía y lo dirigió a una pequeña sala que había en el salón del trono

Serena se dirige a visitar a su marido pues desea darle una grata sorpresa, abre la puerta despacio y escucha que Sofía le dice a Darién que es necesario hablar de ella, por lo que se queda en la puerta escuchando lo que madre e hijo dicen

- Serena está muy enferma – dice Sofía – los médicos temen…

- que temen los médicos – preguntó Darién muy alarmado

- los médicos teme… bueno… finalmente tendrás que saberlo… - decía Sofía tratando de pensar muy bien sus palabras – que no haya salvación para Serena, la chica que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta se quedó sorprendida, jamás había pensado que estuviera realmente mal, pero se quedó callada, Darién por su parte al escuchar la noticia su rostro refleja un dolor inimaginable y finalmente pudo decir – Eso no puede ser posible, no puede ser que Serena este muy mal ¿Qué tiene?

- Serena tiene tuberculosis y los médicos opinas que debe trasladarse inmediatamente a un lugar más adecuado para ella, porque sería muy peligroso si la dejamos cerca de ti o de la niña, sé que es duro Darién y muy triste pero como Rey eres responsable de tu reino y de tu hija – Serena que lo escuchaba todo se sentía morir, pero debía ser fuerte y siguió escuchando a su suegra – Darién debes evitar toda caricia de Serena

El rey se alarmó – pero madre, se da cuenta de lo que me pide, yo amo a Serena más que mi propia vida y no puedo vivir sin sus caricias

- Eso lo sé muy bien hijo, pero quiero recordarte que cada beso que te dé está infectado y también debemos evitar que bese a la niña, pues corre el riesgo de contagiarla – Serena al escuchar tal noticia llora en silencio, pues ama a Darién y a su hija y el no poder demostrarlo su afecto será una tortura, pero no quiere contagiarlos, y trata de no gritar de dolor por la noticia, y en eso escucha lo que dice Sofía- Darién sé que es muy cruel hablar de este tema, pero el reino necesita una reina sana sobre todo un heredero sano y en caso de que resultara cierto de que Serena muera ya debemos pensar en quien puede ser tu nueva esposa…

Darién interrumpió a su madre y se paró – le ruego que no hable de esa forma, madre, Serena está viva y con la ayuda de Dios recuperará la salud y si él quiere quitarme de mi lado a la persona que más quiero, lo que más amo en la vida, entonces nunca volveré a casarme, me escuchó bien, nunca me casaré nuevamente, no me importa si el reino no tiene un príncipe heredero, al menos Rini puede heredar

- Darién no tienes el derecho de pensar sólo en ti – dijo Sofía muy molesta – recuerda que no se puede perder la dinastía además no olvides mis sacrificios para que llegaras a ser rey

- Eso ya lo sé madre, no se cansa de repetírmelo, pero usted también sabe que no era mi sueño ser rey y además tal vez hubiese sido muy feliz con Serena siendo rey o no

- Así me agradeces lo que hice por ti – dijo Sofía contrariada

- Nunca quise ser rey, pero he cumplido lo mejor posible, pero la única felicidad que he tenido es el haberme casado con Serena, he sido inmensamente feliz a su lado, sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido – después de esto se cubrió los ojos, pues no podía contener su llanto

Sofía se levantó y muy contrariada le dijo – acabas hablar como un provinciano más, no como un rey – después de esto se marcha. Una vez que Sofía se retira, Darién se pone a llorar sobre su escritorio, llora con gran desesperación no puede soportar que su amada esposa pueda morir, Serena al verlo se le parte el corazón, pues sabe que la causa de su sufrimiento es ella, entra muy despacio sin hacer ruido, al llegar junto a él le acaricia suavemente el cabello. Darién al sentir que alguien lo acaricia levanta el rostro al verla solo puede exclamar su nombre – Serena

- El médico me dio permiso de levantarme por una hora, quise alegrarte y vine a visitarte

- No te escuche entrar

- Estaba junto a la puerta – le dice la rubia muy débilmente, Darién al escucharla se alarma, pues le da miedo que ella se pueda enterar de esa forma de la verdad y le pregunta a su esposa - ¿desde cuándo? Es decir ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

- El suficiente para escuchar todo de lo que tenía que enterarme – él la abraza por la cintura para pues se encuentra sentado y ella parada, ella lo abraza y ambos se consuelan mutuamente la rubia le dice – No te preocupes Darién, volveré a estar sana y si Dios quiere también le daré un heredero sano al trono, haré todo lo que los médicos me indiquen, sé que tengo que marcharme, y será difícil para mí, pero lo hare con tal de no hacerte sufrir, no quiero hacerte desdichado Darién, pondré todo lo que esté en mis manos para sanar, porque me amas como yo a ti – Darién se para y la abraza, la quiere besar pero ella se lo impide – Serena te amo, no quiero perderte

Al otro día Serena se despide de su esposo y aunque ella no quiere él la besa, no quiere despedirse de ella sin darle el que pudiera ser el último beso. A llegar a Sumer pasan los días y Serena está deprimida pues no nota mejoría en uno de esos días estaba en el jardín junto a un hermoso arreglo de rosas y anturios

- otra vez flores de mi esposo – pregunta la chica muy débil

- El rey ordenó que todos los días le trajeran un arreglo de flores – dijo Molly

- quisiera poder hacerlo feliz

- Pues recupérese lo más pronto posible, su majestad

- ojala estuviera en mis manos, tiene tiempo que estamos aquí y todavía no siento mejoría, comienzo a pensar que tal vez no lo haga, sé lo que me espera

- Por supuesto que lo que te espera es que te mejores – dijo Ikuko que en esos momentos entraba al jardín donde se encontraba

- mamá – dijo Serena muy feliz y le tendió los brazos

- hija mía, mi Serena – y corrió abrazarla después de los besos y abrazos le pregunta a su hija – mi tesoro ¿cómo te sientes?

- muy débil, pero mami ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Seiya me ayudó a venir, me prestó su avión del grupo, si ya me entere de lo de su grupo de música, pero no me importa, pues gracias a que ellos tienen avión privado pudieron traerme

-Mami, me alegras que hayas venido, te he echado tanto de menos, no quise pedirte que me acompañaras pues se que era un viaje muy largo y además no se cuanto tiempo tarde en recuperarme

- pero Serena, aunque tuviera que viajar el doble o el triple de lo de ahorita con gusto lo hubiese hecho, porque me necesitas – ambas mujeres platicaron de la familia, la mamá la animó a que se paseara para que no se preocupara por su enfermedad, así que a partir del siguiente día madre e hija acompañadas por Molly paseaban por el condado, hacían largos recorridos por la playa y día a día Serena tenía más fuerza y su aspecto cambiaba notablemente, llegó el momento en que la rubia quería visitar más lugares y pues junto con su madre emprendieron el viaje, ella admiraba y disfrutaba de todo, pues le parecía más bello.

Mientras tanto en Ilusión Beryl había llegado a pasar unos días, pues quería conquistar a su cuñado a costa de lo que sea, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer, así que elaboró un plan macabro, en la cena sin que nadie se diera cuenta vertió en la copa de Darién una droga GHB* sin embargo Artemis vio muy sospechosa la actitud de la chica y conociéndola estaba más pendiente de su rey, así que cuando Darién se sintió mal por la droga se dirigió a su habitación seguido de Beryl, una vez que el pelinegro cayó en la cama la chica se estaba preparando para meterse con él. Llega Artemis con Sofía, al verla la reina pone un grito en el cielo, y pregunta que está pasando, sin embargo Darién se encuentra inconsciente y Artemis le cuenta lo que pasó a Sofía, por supuesto Sofía saca a Beryl de la habitación de su hijo y la lleva a uno de los salones, allá Beryl le dice que lo hacía pues quería casarse con Darién una vez que este quedara viudo, Sofía estaba en estado de shock no podía creer lo que oía y sobre todo de cómo Beryl no respetara a su hermana, sin embargo procuraba mantenerse calmada, pero Artemis y Luna le dicen que Darién está drogado y le cuentan todo lo Beryl ha hecho para metérsele a Darién mientras este estaba comprometido y casado, Sofía al fin pudo darse cuenta de cómo era ella y sobre todo daba gracias al cielo de que su hijo se casó con Serena y no con Beryl, y la corrió del palacio, Beryl estaba furiosa, pues sabía que había perdido, ya nunca más contaría con el apoyo de Sofía y se fue lejos de ahí. Se fue a ver a Diamante para crear un conflicto entre él y Darién sin embargo aunque no logró mucho si pudo desestabilizar la armonía que ya se estaba llevando a cabo.

Desde la llegada de su madre la mejoría de Serena empieza hacerse presente y decide salir de viaje a otros lugares, por supuesto le piden permiso a Amy, ya que de vez en cuando platicaba con ella para pedirle consejos por lo de enfermedad, así que no habiendo ningún problema Serena sale de viaje, después de estar viajando por el país de Springma decide escribirle un email a Darién, aunque era muy difícil pues tanto en Sumer como en Springma las comunicaciones estaban limitadas, en el email Serena le cuenta que está viajando y que compró una casa por esos lugares, Darién estaba feliz por la noticia, pues se notaba que Serena estaba animada, ya que procuraba enviarle un email todos los días, sin embargo Darién seguía preocupado por ella y manda al doctor a examinarla.

Serena estaba lista para salir a pasear por un paseo en un crucero y llega el doctor para examinarla, muy a su pesar ya que ella quería realizar ese paseo se deja checar por el médico, ya que no quiere preocupar a Darién porque el médico debe informarle de su estado, al revisarla el médico esta extrañado, por lo que nuevamente la revisa dándose cuenta que Serena, Su Majestad está curada

Continuará…

Queridas amigas, les traigo un nuevo capi, como vieron Serena se curó, y bueno a Beryl la descubrieron por Sofía, pero todavia le falta su castigo el cual será impactante no se lo pierdan

Muchas gracias a los reviews recibidos de **anyreth, arias serena, CONEJA, Julimoon, lerinne, pao, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Sailor Lady, sailormoon019, SereyDarien, varonesa y yumi kamagatha**

besos a todas

hasta la vista bye

No se preocupen por lo que pueda pasar el proximo capitulo: Conquistando a una Nacion

espero que eso les de tranquilidad por lo que pueda suceder con el reino de Diamante


	19. conquistando una nacion

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Conquistando una nación**

Darién se encontraba muy feliz pues la noticia de la mejoría de su esposa lo tenía muy contento, sólo esperaba la noticia del doctor que había ido a checarla para saber cuáles eran los resultado sin embargo una sombra pesaba sobre el reino dorado, sobre todo por el conflicto con el reino de Black Moon, conflicto provocado por chismes de Beryl, que furiosa había corrido el chisme de que el Reino Dorado quería invadir el reino, esta intriga se había hecho patente desde que Serena se casó con Darién, y si bien en un tiempo el príncipe Diamante, heredero del Reino cayó en sus redes y quedó prendado de ella, el que ella estuviera dándole largas al casamiento, empezó a dudar del amor que Beryl decía sentir por ella, por lo que trato de averiguar lo que pasaba con Neherenia, amiga de Beryl y princesa del Reino de la Luna Negra, ella al conocer al príncipe Diamante se enamoró de él, pero era "novio" de su amiga Beryl y ella respetaba eso, sin embargo le dolía que Beryl no amara a Diamante y sobre todo que sólo lo utilizara para hacerle la vida imposible a Darién y Serena, pues en realidad si habían conflictos un poco grave, uno de ellos provocó que Diamante intentará declarar la guerra a Darién, pero afortunadamente no paso a mayores pero fue precisamente después de que Beryl intentará meterse en la cama con Darién y Sofía la corriera llegó al palacio de Diamante para decir que Darién había querido propasarse con ella, lo que enfureció y quería vengarse de la afrenta con su novia, pero afortunadamente escuchó una conversación de Beryl y Neherenia

- Pero Beryl, ¿Qué has hecho? Lo que le contaste a Diamante puede generar un conflicto de carácter mayor, podrías desatar una guerra – le expuso muy angustiada Neherenia a Beryl, pues conociéndola sabía que había mentido

- Sabes Neherenia, me importa poco si hay una guerra o no, pero no puedo soportar que Darién me haya rechazado y sobre todo mi plan para casarme con el después de que muriera mi hermana se vino abajo, estúpido Artemis, cómo se fijo que le puse la droga a la comida de Darién – decía Beryl algo exaltada

- ¿cómo que drogaste a tu cuñado? ¿Y para qué? – preguntó extrañada Neherenia

- Pues para meterme en su cama, y por supuesto que él se viera obligado a responderme cuando Serena estuviera muerta – dijo Beryl de manera irónica

- Pero Beryl, Serena no está muerta y además puede sanar, porque no los dejas ser felices, Diamante te ama, podrías ser feliz con él

- Neherenia, no seas tontita, el reino de Diamante nunca podrá ser tan poderoso como el reino de Darién y el poder y el dinero es lo único que me interesa, o no me digas que sufres porque tu adorado principito Diamante no es feliz, - la pelinegra se quedó extrañada por el comentario de Beryl – acaso crees que no me di cuenta de que amas a Diamante, si a leguas se nota que lo amas, desafortunadamente el me ama a mi – dijo Beryl orgullosa

- Estas equivocada, Beryl – dijo Diamante que en ese momento aparecía en la puerta, ambas chicas se sorprendieron pues jamás pensaron que Diamante las pudiera oír Beryl estaba pálida y Neherenia roja, jamás pensó que Beryl descubriera su amor por Diamante y que se lo gritara y casi enfrente de él, el príncipe se acercó a ellas y continuó hablando muy firme – si bien es cierto que te ame, mi amor por ti se fue enfriando, pensé que me amabas pero me doy cuenta que nada mas me utilizabas, porque tu sólo te amas a ti misma, es una lástima que me haya dado cuenta tan tarde, pero si puedo pedirle una disculpa a Darién por los malos entendidos, por mi parte puedes irte y no vuelvas, no deseo volver a un mujer como tú – Beryl estaba furiosa –vámonos Neherenia, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – le grito Beryl a su amiga – Lo siento, pero sólo te corrí a ti, Neherenia se queda, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar – le respondió muy calmadamente Diamante y a Beryl no le quedó más remedio que irse del palacio, cómo no tenía a donde ir fue con sus padres, mientras que en el palacio de Diamante, Neherenia estaba con la mirada puesta en el piso, no sabía qué hacer estaba nerviosa al igual que Diamante, pues se había dado que cuenta que la pelinegra despertaba sensaciones diferentes que no las había notado por estar obsesionado con Beryl, pero debido a que la venda se le había caído de los ojos y estaba descubriendo un gran amor hacia su amiga, pues ella había estado con él cada vez que se peleaba con Beryl, lo había apoyado en todo y el muy tonto sufriendo por una persona que no lo quería – Neherenia, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Beryl? ¿Me amas? – le dijo con una voz muy suave, la chica sin levantar la mirada asiente con la cabeza y unas pequeñas lagrimas salían por sus ojos – No quería que lo supieras, no quiero que te sientas comprometido, te amo y solo deseo tu felicidad, discúlpame por no decirte cómo era Beryl, pero no quería que sufrieras – le dijo la chica con voz muy baja – Neherenia, no llores, sabes no sufro por Beryl, cómo le dije el amor que sentía por ella se murió era más bien una obsesión, pero sin que me diera cuenta mi corazón lo fue ganando otra persona, Tú, ¿te casarías conmigo? – la chica levanta los ojos ahora con un brillo especial por la felicidad que le embargaba – Acepto ser tu esposa – y ambos se besan, y después se van a ver los preparativos de la boda, pues deseaban hacerla rápido habían perdido mucho tiempo por culpa de Beryl y sobre todo también porque tenían que aclarar todo con Darién y por supuesto así lo hicieron, pero los habitantes por tantos chismes regados no veían con buenos ojos a los reyes del reino dorado, por lo que concertaron una visita oficial.

Lejos de ahí, Serena se preparaba para dar un paseo por barco, en ese momento llega Molly junto con Kelvin, ambos ayudantes de la reina se habían enamorado, y si bien era cierto que el veneraba a Serena, Molly lo entendía, pero sabía que él la amaba,

- Su Majestad, el doctor ha llegado para el chequeo general

- pero vamos a salir de paseo en crucero – dijo Serena con un dejo de molestia

- pero hija, si el doctor no te examina Darién podría preocuparse

- Esta bien, iré a que me examinen – y se fue a ver al galeno, al llegar lo saluda – Buenos días, doctor – dijo Serena alegre – Buenos días su majestad, el rey Darién me mando traerle saludos mas cariñosos y que le notifique de inmediato el estado de salud de su majestad – le dijo el doctor

- Si, gracias, sólo le quiero pedir un favor, sea breve en el examen, quiero ir con mamá a un crucero por el mar

- por supuesto, sólo necesito que se descubra la espalda para poder examinarla – Serena le pide ayuda a Molly y una vez con la espalda descubierta el doctor empieza a examinarla, después de unos momentos le pide a la reina que respire profundo, el doctor después le pide que tosa, pero se sorprende de lo que escucha y le pregunta a Serena – Su majestad hace cuanto tiempo que está es Sprigma – Tres meses – le responde la rubia – Increíble – expresa el médico, Serena se preocupa, y teme que pueda ser algo malo por lo que decide salir de dudas y le pregunta al doctor – ¿Se agravó mi enfermedad? – todo lo contrario su majestad, es un milagro, Su Majestad sanó por completo – Serena al verlo se queda pasmada, no podía creer la noticia, no porque no fuera buena, sino porque cuando supo de su enfermedad habían dado muy pocas esperanzas de recuperación al menos decía que si se recuperaba tardaría años y casi llevaba 9 meses desde que partió de palacio – Doctor quiere revisar de nuevo, quiero estar segura del diagnóstico – el médico hizo lo que le pidió Serena y le confirmó que estaba sana. La rubia corre como desesperada para darle la noticia a su mamá, ella al verla se asusta pero al llegar la ve feliz y siente el abrazo y escucha la noticia – Mamá estoy curada, es un milagro – ambas mujeres se abrazan llorando de felicidad por su parte el doctor procura poder informar a la reina Sofía debido a que la comunicación en algunas ocasiones era imposible sin embargo lo logra, por lo que en el Reino Dorado Sofía hablaba con el médico por teléfono

- En serio Doctor, por favor repítamelo de nuevo, necesito estar segura para dar esa maravillosa noticia – decía Sofía mientras hablaba por teléfono y cuando el doctor le confirmó que Serena estaba completamente curada, cómo si la enfermedad jamás hubiera estado en ella, así que al colgar fue con su hijo, él se encontraba con los delegados del príncipe Diamante para hacer los arreglos para la visita oficial

- Darién, hijo noticias de Serena, además quiero ser la primera en decírtelo – dice Sofía con lágrimas en los ojos, al verla Darién se asusta y le pregunta muy preocupado a su madre, temiendo escuchar una mala noticia - ¿Qué ocurre? – hijo sucedió un milagro-y lo abraza – Serena está curada, ella está sana – Serena sana – repitió Darién y vuelve abrazar a su madre – mamá esa ha sido la mejor noticia que he recibido desde hace mucho tiempo, me voy a preparar para ir a buscarla – Me encantaría ir contigo, pero por ahora es imposible

- Majestad, me permito expresar mis mejores deseos por la recuperación de la reina Serena, además considero que es una noticia de mucho valor para el país – dice uno de los ministros y le ofrece la mano a Darién, pues debido al protocolo estaba "prohibido darle abrazos al rey", pero al pelinegro no le importa y acepta el abrazo del ministro – muchas gracias Señor Ministro

- Tiene razón el ministro, lo felicito de todo corazón por la recuperación de la reina y coincido con usted de que vaya a buscarla pues ese encuentro entre sus majestades es de suma importancia política – dijo uno de los generales del reino dorado

- Opino lo mismo – dijo el ministro – pueden aprovechar ese encuentro para que juntos vayan a visitar el país de Black Moon pues sería una gran apoyo para fortalecer los lazos de amistad, recuerdo que en más de una ocasión usted ha dicho que el encanto de la reina Serena es más fuerte que todo su ejército, debido a que ella conquistó el reino de las flores con su gran corazón

- Le recuerdo Señor ministro que la reina, está saliendo de una grave enfermedad y tal vez no soporte la fatiga de un viaje así – dijo Darién muy preocupado

- comprendo majestad, pero las relaciones entre el Reino Dorado y Black Moon están muy mal que deberíamos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra manos para mejorarla – expresó el ministro pues el confiaba en que su reina podría lograr esa unión

- Darién, perdona que mi interrupción, pero el señor ministro tiene razón, en caso de que vayas a buscar a Serena este viaje debe ser de carácter oficial, si se que Serena está convaleciente, pero ella es la reina del Reino Dorado y el primer deber de una reina debe hacer todo lo posible por el bienestar de su reino – después de meditar un poco Darién aceptó a su pesar lo que le pedían y le avisaron a Diamante el cual al ver la situación de su pueblo realiza una junta con los oficiales de alto rango tanto del Black Moon como del reino dorado

- Señores estoy consternado el pueblo de Black Moon repudia la visita de los reyes del dorado, por lo que los cite para tomar las medidas necesarias para esta visita

- Príncipe Diamante, disculpe, pero considero que ve un panorama nefasto – dijo el general Richards, el esposo de Amy

- además no podrá cambiarse nada, la visita ya es oficial – expresó Artemis

-por mi parte, confío en mi reina, ella sabrá ganarse a su gente, cómo lo hizo con los florentinos – expuso Richard

- Coronel, mi pueblo no son como los húngaros – expuso Diamante un tanto enojado Artemis para cambiar los ánimos, preguntó sobre el itinerario de la visita oficial para hacérsela llegar a Darién que había ido por Serena

En Sprigma Darién llegaba a la casa donde vivía Serena, ella en una de las cartas le informó que la había comprado para pasar algunos días en el verano, al llegar Darién ella estaba en el jardín contemplando las flores que acababa de regar, si bien esperaba a que su esposo fuera por ella, no sabía cuando, pues las comunicaciones eran muy difíciles en ese lugar, así que al verla distraída Darién la abraza por la espalda y ella se asusta pero al sentir el olor de su esposo se voltea y con una sonrisa lo besa, fue un beso extremadamente largo, tanto tiempo había pasado casi 10 meses separados, para los enamorados era demasiado tiempo, casi una eternidad según ellos. Ambos estaban felices, Darién por su parte con mucha delicadeza le comentó lo del viaje a Black Moon, y los motivos por los que era necesario hacerlos, Serena quería apoyar a su esposo, sin embargo le molestó que "su hermana" fuera la causante de eso así que aceptó encantada en acompañar a su esposo, esa noche Darién tenía preparada para ella una sorpresa, contrató los servicios para ofrecerle a Serena una cena romántica, con velas champagne y rosas, Ikuko, por su parte apenas llegó Darién se despidió de su hija pues en verdad quería ver a su esposo, pero todo ese tiempo con su hija se vio compensado por la recuperación de ella. Volviendo con los enamorados, después de la cena, Darién invitó a bailar a Serena por supuesto que a él le hubiese gustado contratar música en vivo, porque cómo dicen no hay nada mejor que la música en vivo, pero deseaba estar a solas con su esposa, al bailar le dio un beso tierno, muy tierno, el cual se fue tornando muy apasionado, después empezó a descender por el cuello, Serena disfrutaba las caricias de su esposo y lo demostraba con pequeños gemidos, después de unos momentos la cargó y la llevó a la alcoba

- Serena, esta volverá a ser nuevamente una luna de miel, mi hiciste tanta, tanta falta

- Darién, igual tu me hiciste falta, no sabes lo que he sufrido por estar lejos de ti, pero tu amor me ayudó a recuperarme, te hice una promesa y la he cumplido – y después de esto beso a su esposo, las caricias fueron subiendo de tono para llegar a fundirse en uno solo, realmente lo necesitaban, sus cuerpos exigían la intimidad del otro, después del destello de pasión ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados, realmente su dicha y su felicidad era grande. Al otro día al despertar Darién se dedicó a consentir a su esposa y a planear el viaje a Black Moon después de unos días partieron, al llegar se entrevistaron con Diamante y Artemis para saber el itinerario de la visita, y el primer evento público se efectuaba dentro de dos días, la asistencia a la inauguración de la temporada de ópera y después un baile.

Mientras se llevaba la visita en Black Moon y en la Luna Negra en el milenio de plata en el hogar de los Duques Tsukino Sofía había ido a visitar a Kenji e Ikuko para decirle lo que había hecho Beryl, y es que Sofía quería que le pusieran un alto a esa chica, que en verdad había estado dando dolores de cabeza y sólo por el hecho de que ella no se había podido casar con Darién y sobre todo porque no puedo ser la reina poderosa y rica que hubiese querido, en ese momento tocan a la puerta y Tomás va abrir, una señora pedía hablar con los duques pues era de suma importancia, al verla se asombraron era la enfermera que había atendido a Ikuko cuando estuvo en el hospital para la llegada de cada uno de sus hijos, se llamaba Fátima Dolaamen, al verlos empezó a hablar con un poco de miedo, en ese momento venía llegando Ikuko pues realmente había estado con Serena hasta que la dejó en los brazos de Darién

- Duques Tsukino, he venido a verlos porque me he enterado de algo muy delicado, pero de suma importancia, si ustedes se acuerdan empecé a trabajar justamente en su primer parto, cuando tuvo a su primera hija

- Así es, Fátima, recuerdo que estabas muy nerviosa, pues era tu primer trabajo – dijo Ikuko

- bueno altezas, pues cuando nació su hija, también nació otra niña que al verlas se confundían y no sabían cual era cada quién, sin embargo les puse un brazalete a cada una y bueno lo que vengo a decirle es que las niñas fueron cambiadas por la otra señora, ella se llamaba Melinda Higa, y precisamente me acabo de dar cuenta de ese cambio, debido a que todos los exámenes que se le hacen a los niños al nacer se están metiendo en una base de datos para automatizar la información, y su hija debido a algunos estudios que le hicieron a su hija Beryl me di cuenta que no eran compatibles con los que se le hizo al nacer, y me dedique a buscar a esa mujer pero ya murió, sin embargo tiene una hija llamada Helen y saben le aplique los estudios genéticos con las muestras que tenemos y resulta que esa niña es su hija

- Me estás diciendo que Beryl no es mi hija – dijo Kenji asombrado

- Así parece, pero necesito volver a realizar los estudios para saber la verdad

- pero porque razón esa Señora cambió a las niñas, es decir que mi hija, que nuestra hija vivió lejos de nosotros todo este tiempo – decía Ikuko, en su rostro se reflejaba, el dolor, la angustia, la incertidumbre

- Eso no se los puedo contestar, lo que sí es que las niñas eran muy parecidas al nacer y parece que Beryl había nacido un poco delicada, pensó que al cambiársela la niña recibiría las atenciones necesarias para salvarse

- Eso es injusto, nosotros educando a la hija de una extraña, que para colmo es una arpía, es de lo peor – decía Kenji exaltado

- Pero Kenji ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta Ikuko extrañada,

- Por lo que me contó Sofía – dice Kenji entonces Sofía le cuenta a Ikuko todo lo de Beryl

- y pensar que la quería casar con mi hija, si no es más que una plebeya, gracias a Dios Darién se enamoró de Serena y la primera vez que doy gracias porque mi hijo no me hace caso – decía Sofía

- Pero ¿Qué va a pasar con Beryl? – preguntó Ikuko

- pues hay que decirle la verdad, de que ella no es una Tsukino – dijo Kenji, así que llamaron a Beryl para decirle lo que había pasado, la chica no lo podía creer, en realidad el destino le cobraba todo lo que había hecho de la manera más cruel para ella, y aunque ella no quisiera se corrigió el error por lo que le dieron a Beryl el apellido que le correspondía ahora sólo faltaba visitar a Helen para decirle la verdad, de que ella era una Tsukino, sin embargo Ikuko tenía que regresar con Serena, por lo que tanto Kenji como ella fueron a verla, era necesario decirle la verdad.

Llegó el día de la ópera, el teatro estaba repleto de gente, distinguidos generales de ambos reinos sin embargo muchos de los presentes eran sirvientes, gente sin modales finos, pues todos los aristócratas habían enviado a sus empleados: choferes, mayordomos, criadas, cocineras, etc. Ellos se habían reunido en casa de uno de los más altos funcionarios esperando las noticias del conde Zafiro Moon, primo del príncipe Diamante, al que habían comisionado para saber cómo habían reaccionado los reyes ante tal ofensa, mientras tanto ellos comentaban a quien habían mandado en lugar de ellos, la única que estaba un poco contrariada era la marquesa Rose D'Suar porque ella quería asistir, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que decía la mayoría, pues como decían la unión hace la fuerza

En el teatro Zafiro acababa de llegar y uno de los generales de Diamante, mientras que este estaba infartado, pues temía que los reyes tomaron esto como una ofensa y sobre todo porque hasta el director de la orquesta estaba involucrado, pues al momento de entrar los reyes pensaban cantar el canto de la libertad de Verdi, y quisieron impedirlo, pero en ese momento entraban los reyes y no pudieron hacer nada, sin embargo Serena permaneció tranquila cómo si nada estuviera pasando, es más disfruta el espectáculo viendo cantar a los sirvientes que fueron en lugar de sus patrones, Zafiro estaba sorprendió al igual que muchos de los generales de Black Moon, a los del Reino Dorado no les sorprendió la reacción de su reina y discretamente disfrutaron de la sorpresa de los otros, pues ellos no pensaban que Serena fuera capaz de conquistarlos con su sola presencia, sin embargo ya lo estaba empezando hacer.

Al terminar el espectáculo dado por los presentes, Serena empieza aplaudir por supuesto Darién la respalda, porque aunque no lo demostraron se dieron cuenta del cambio que hicieron los aristócratas, pero no le dieron tanta importancia, pues sabían que ese viaje era muy difícil, al ver aplaudir a los reyes los oficiales y demás invitados especiales lo siguieron, el director de orquesta se sorprendió, jamás que pensó la reacción de los reyes sería esa, por lo que la ópera la dirigió lo mejor posible, pues para tales reyes se merecían lo mejor, y les da un espectáculo de su altura, es decir Serena se estaba empezando a ganar el corazón de los presentes, y más aun cuando el príncipe Diamante fue informado de que los reyes de Dorado querían aceptar el baile con todos los presentes pues ellos eran sus invitados, así que ese baile fue de lo más peculiar, debido a que los sirvientes no sabían cómo comportarse cuando eran presentados a los reyes, por supuesto que fueron presentados con el nombre de sus patrones y a cada presentación les decían como hacer la reverencia, pero se equivocaban o hacían cualquier otra cosa. Zafiro estaba que se moría de risa, pero se contenía pero al llegar a donde estaban los demás aristócratas esperando que Zafiro les contara lo que había pasado, Zafiro le dijo lo que había pasado, en primer lugar que los reyes en lugar de irse cuando vieron a "los aristócratas" en el teatro se quedaron, es más hasta aplaudieron, después en el baile que sus sirvientes fueron presentados por ellos. Ellos estaban sorprendidos, jamás se imaginaron esa actitud de los reyes, al menos los sirvientes estaban fascinados del encanto de los reyes sobre todo de Serena, los aristócratas después de eso se arrepintieron de no ir, pues en realidad se dieron cuenta que no tenía nada malo conocer a los reyes y después emitir su opinión y no haber prejuzgado con comentario que tal vez fueron malintencionados.

Para la continuación de su viaje le tocó pasear por un rio que recorría parte de Black Moon, sin embargo había un silencio sepulcral, todos cerraban las puertas o ventanas mientras ellas pasaban. Darién estaba contrariado por la humillación, debido a que nunca quiso exponer a su esposa ante tal humillación, Serena sabían que eso podía ocurrir y en realidad estaba preocupada por su esposa

- este silencio es peor que un atentado – dijo Darién muy serio

- No debe extrañarte su actitud, te conocen por lo que Beryl ha dicho de ti, acompañada de otras personas que también te odian, todos piensan que no tienes sentimientos, pero en realidad no te conocen – dijo Serena

- Tienes razón, debimos aclarar las cosas desde hace mucho –

- por esa razón, me daba miedo realizar este viaje, no quería esta humillación

- Serena, viene lo peor, el camino a la Iglesia – dijo Darién triste

- Darién el camino a Sumer fue más doloroso y lo hice por ti – dijo la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano, al llegar al camino ambos empezaron el recorrido, todo era silencio la gente los miraba mal, pero ellos caminaban dignamente, en eso Ikuko que tenía abrazada a la niña la baja, pues la niña quería ir con su mamá la niña empieza a correr hacia su madre y al verla Serena corre hacia ella, no le importa la etiqueta ni nada, solo el poder abrazar a su hija, la gente al verla se da cuenta de lo grandiosa que es Serena y empiezan a darle vivas, pues nunca habían conocido una reina como ella, que le importó más abrazar a su hija que seguir un protocolo frío, y por supuesto Serena había conquistado otra nación más para su reino

Continuará…

* * *

Amigas empezó el castigo de Beryl, espero les este gustando,aunque todavia falta un poco

Y nos acercamos al gran final, prox capi un final feliz

Muchas gracias a los reviews recibidos de **Amsz88chiba anyreth, arias serena, baronblue, CONEJA, isabel, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Sailor Lady, sailormoon019, SereyDarien,**

besos a todas

hasta la vista bye


	20. un final feliz

**Serena, la princesa**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, al igual que la historia, es la adaptación de un Film de Ernst Marischka_

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Un final feliz**

Al finalizar la visita de Serena y Darién por Black Moon el príncipe Diamante realizó un baile para despedir a los monarcas, por supuesto ahora sí todos los nobles que antes se había negado para presentarse a los monarcas asistieron, pidiendo disculpas por su forma de actuar en la ocasión anterior, por supuesto que la disculpa fue aceptada, durante el baile Diamante le hizo una proposición a Darién

- Darién, se que el comportamiento de mis súbditos no ha sido el más apropiado, sin embargo he hablado con la mayoría de los de más alto rango y hemos decidido ponernos bajo tu protección, por supuesto tener una especie de consejo que te ayude para gobernar este país, al igual que el de mi esposa Neherenia, ambos hemos platicado y consideramos que es lo mejor para nuestros reinos

- Diamante, en verdad no sé qué decir, no me esperaba esta proposición

- Por favor te ruego que aceptes, en realidad se lo debes a tu esposa, ella ha ganado el corazón de mi pueblo, míralos todos están admirados por la bondad y la belleza de ella

- En eso te concedo la razón, Serena es un gran regalo que Dios me ha concedido y no hay día que no lo agradezca el haberla puesto en mi camino pero sobre todo el poderla tener como mi esposa y por supuesto acepto tu petición, después mandaré una comitiva para afinar los detalles de la unión

Más tarde Darién se encontraba disfrutando del baile con su esposa, y le platicó lo sucedido con Diamante, ella se alegró por él, pues por fin se estaba logrando algo que habían querido desde el principio: la paz de su reino.

Después del viaje por el país de la pareja junto con su hija llegaron a Ilusión desde la entrada del reino había júbilo y fiesta por el retorno de su reina, en el castillo los estaba esperando Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy que esperaban a la joven monarca para contarle de los últimos sucesos de la familia. Serena al ver a su padre y su hermano los abrazó, y después abrazó a su madre, una vez juntos le platicaron sobre su hermana Helen y que planeaban ir a verla y querían que ella los acompañara, por supuesto que aceptó al igual que Darién quería conocer a su verdadera cuñada, sin embargo Serena realizó una pregunta

- Papá, ¿Qué va a pasar con Beryl?

- Hija, se que ella ha crecido con ustedes y tal vez la quieran, pero no puedo perdonarle muchas cosas, ha deshonrado mi apellido y bueno ya hable con mis abogados para que empiecen los trámite para despojarla del apellido, no quiero que el día de mañana despoje a mis hijos de lo que es suyo – dijo Kenji muy serio – pero por favor no hablemos de cosas triste, tenemos que estar alegres pues vamos a conocer a tu hermana

Por supuesto antes de partir para ir a verla a Helen, Darién dejó instrucciones por el tiempo que se iba a ausentar aunque no era mucho, si era necesario empezar las negociaciones para la unión de los reinos

Helen Higa era una jovencita muy linda de un cabello castaño rojizo ondulado, con unos ojos azules un poco más azules que los de Serena, siempre había crecido humildemente con la que consideraba su madre, sin embargo ella tenía una pena, pues el hijo del señor del condado donde vivía el cual se llamaba William Compaign, estaba enamorado de ella y ella de él, pero el padre no aceptaba ese amor por ser ella una plebeya, por supuesto Will estaba dispuesto a todo, es decir a renunciar a su título con tal de poder casarse con Helen, pero el padre de él fue a verla para decirle que renunciara a él, que si en verdad lo amaba que no lo privara de la herencia que le correspondía, Helen no sabía qué hacer, estaba pensando que era lo mejor para los dos, pero más que nada para su amado, cuando oyen que llaman a su puerta, al abrir se queda sorprendida, los reyes de Ilusión estaban en la puerta de su casa y le pedían pasar, por supuesto que los invitó a pasar pero le daba pena, pues no tenía nada digno que ofrecer, y sobre todo nerviosa, cuáles serían los motivos de tan semejante visita, con mucha cautela Kenji e Ikuko le contaron la verdad, por supuesto la chica estaba al borde del llanto, pues aunque siempre vivió modestamente, lo que siempre había añorado era el calor de una familia, y ahora la tenía, por supuesto que los Tsukinos querían saber todo acerca de ella, así que le preguntaron de todo y se enteraron del amor imposible y por supuesto ya no tan imposible, pues al ser ella la hija de los condes Tsukino y sobre todo cuñada del rey, nadie se podría oponer a su amor, por lo que organizaron un baile para presentarle en sociedad y por supuesto invitaron a William y a su padre Teodorus, el cual al saber la noticia dio el consentimiento para el matrimonio, el cual muy en contra de lo que hubiese querido Teodorus, la boda fue privada, tal como lo deseaban Helen y William. Solo asistieron los amigos de la pareja y por supuesto los amigos de los Reyes, con los que Helen había congeniado, la boda fue encantadora a pesar de ser sencilla e intima.

A los pocos meses de la boda, al estar paseando con su esposo Serena tuvo un leve desmayo, Darién se alarmó y llamó a doctor, el cual al revisarla le da la agradable noticia a los reyes de que ella está embarazada, por supuesto que todo el reino al enterarse de la noticia lo festejó con gran emoción, así pasó el tiempo y llegó el día en que Serena iba a dar a luz y esta vez fue un varoncito y por supuesto Sofía estaba feliz, al fin tenía a su príncipe heredero y a diferencia de lo que hizo con Rini, esta vez trasladó la habitación de Serena a una más grande y sobre todo junto a la habitación para el niño al cual destinaron llamar Darién como su padre, el día de su bautizo todos los amigos fueron invitados estaban Amy y Richards con su bebe que tenía un año, Lita y Andrew con sus gemelos, Rei y Nicolás ellos tenían una niña y estaban esperando otro, así como Mina y Yaten con su pequeña hija, Helen y William y por supuesto Molly y Kelvin que se acababan de comprometer, Diamante y Neherenia, no faltaron Seiya que presentó a su novia Unazuki y Taiki que presentó a su novia Kakyuu. La fiesta fue todo un éxito y por supuesto Sofía presumía a su nieto y también a la madre de su nieto, consentía a Serena en todo lo que podía.

Despues de que terminó la fiesta del bautizo, Serena, estaba adormeciendo a su hijo y entró Sofía

- Serena, Hija, puedo hablar contigo unos segundos - dice Sofía muy tiernamente, cosa que asombró a la rubia

- Por supuesto archiduquesa Sofía, sientese - le dijo Serena de modo formal y es que no olvidaba que se lo había pedido el dia que se comprometió con Darien

- Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón, por como te he tratado, así es hija, se que estas sorprendida, y te doy toda la razón, pero me he dado cuenta de que mi hijo no se equivocó al escogerte, tú eres la mujer ideal para mi hijo y te estoy agradecida por eso, y puedes volver a decirme tía, no creo que eso dañe a nadie, ni siquiera al protocolo -esto último lo dijo bromeando

- Tía, te perdono, pero no tengo nada que perdonarte, todo lo que has hecho, has consideredo que es por el bien de Darien y gracias por aceptarme, eso hará muy feliz a mi esposo - dijo la rubia y despues ambas mujeres se abrazaron y a partir de ese día Sofía fue como una verdadera madre para Serena

Pasaron dos años y estaban celebrando la fiesta de dos años de Darién y por supuesto Serena amaneció con vómitos y mareos, su esposo llamó al médico y otra vez estaba embarazada, así que además de festejar al pequeño se enteraron de la agradable noticia

El tiempo pasó rápido y esta vez nació una niña de cabellos negros como Darién y de ojos azules como Serena a la que llamaron Gisella, pero todo mundo le decía Sissi. El nacimiento de esta niña también fue festejado, sin embargo para Sofía su preferido era Darién, por supuesto que también consentía a sus nietas y ahora la relación con Serena era mejor, Sofía había aprendido a quererla cómo una hija, todo era dicha y felicidad para la pareja, la cual a partir de ahora viviría como siempre había querido llena de dicha, paz y felicidad

Seguramente se preguntaran que pasó con Beryl bueno pues su eterno amor el Duque de Utopías, Archibaldo Hsu pero por supuesto vivió muy modestamente porque ese él era pobre solo tenía el nombre de duque porque se heredó, pero no tenía fortuna, así que la pobre tuvo que trabajar para ayudarlo y por supuesto él la controló para que jamás volviera a molestar a nadie. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se los dejo a su imaginación

* * *

Con este pequeño capitulo quiero finalizar mi primera historia

En verdad muchas gracias por todo

Y antes de empezar con los saludos y agradecimientos deseo dedicar este capitulo a todos los que lo lean pero de manera muy especial a dos personitas que me siguieron durante toda la historia dejándome un review en cada capitulo a mi queridisima amiga **Patty Ramirez de Chiba **y a** SereyDarien**, gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia

§e §e §e §e §e §e §e §e §e

Empezando por los primero por saludar y agradecer a todos los que de alguna manera se tomaron la molestia de enviarme por lo menos un review o mas de uno o tal vez 20 incluyendo el de este capitulo (jiji)

**Baronblue, Berry, cattiva, Cris, Laurayulimoon de Kou, pao, pichicoy, marieelena83, Yarumi**

**iiazz chibaa, midmoon85, patty moon de chiva, sailor lady, sere mamo, usako555chiva**

**CONEJA, marya114, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton, sailor moon 019, varonesa**

**Amsz88chiba, laurapotterweasley**

**anyreth, Caltroga, goordita**

**lerinne, ****julimoon, ****isa1181**

**Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha**

**Isabel, ****arias serena**

**patty ramirez de chiba, SereyDarien**

§e §e §e §e §e §e §e §e §e

También quiero agradecer a quienes siguieron mi historia a través de las Alertas

**Anneliese wayne chiba, CONEJA, Caltroga, Emarlo, LUZAPOTTER, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, SoniaMS, Susy Granger, UsakitoPau, alexmorales, anyreth, arias serena, ciakaira, isa1181, Julimoon, laurapotterweasley**

§e §e §e §e §e §e §e §e §e

Y un agradecimiento muy especial a quienes hicieron de este fic su favorito

**Aiven Chiva, Amsz88Chiba, CONEJA, Divissima Moon, LUZAPOTTER, Nathyot, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, alexmorales, arias serena, cristy19, isa1181, julimoon, laurapotterweasley, lerinne, marivi0406, patty-moon-de-chiva, pichicoy , sailormoon019, sangoluna**

besos a todas

§e §e §e §e §e §e §e §e §e

y por supuesto les invito a leer mis otros fics que he subido hasta la fecha: Sailor Moon Happinnes, Nuestra Sinfonía de amor y Mi amor por ti

proximamente publicare otros espero les gusten y los sigan como a este

por supuesto ahora los agradecimientos los hare a traves de los reviews cada determinado tiempo para aquellas que decidan hacerlo

No seguimos viendo en facfiction

Antes de que se me olvide este fic fue la adaptacion de la trilogia de la pelicula de Sissi, la emperatriz del imperio austrohugaro, por si alguien desea ver las peliculas se llaman:

Sissi,

Sissi Emperatriz

El destino de Sissi (Sissi y su destino)

20 de enero de 2009

modificado el 15 de marzo de 2009


End file.
